Watching You
by TheOneWithTooManyInterests
Summary: "What are you going to do to me?" Her voice broke as he held her hands firmly above her head. His cerulean gaze flickered to her body beneath him. "My sweet, innocent Jenny, I'm going break you" Jackson R./OFC, dark romance, rape, abuse, kidnapping and some fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys! I'm back with a new story. This time it's Red Eye. I loved that movie! The plot and characters (mainly Jackson Rippner *cough* *cough) were amazing and I loved the thrill it gave me. So I was thinking about doing this story for a while, but never did so. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this ^^**

**XXX**

A year had passed by. A year after Lisa had been attacked at the red eye flight to Miami. She had grown stronger because of it, and at the same time, she had grown scared and found it hard to trust people.

Today was a simple day at the LUX Atlantic. She had done great running this hotel so far, and she wasn't about to quit.

She was busy organizing some files at the desk, too lost in her own thoughts. When a customer came to ask her something, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Every small sound made the hairs of her neck stand up straight. Every time, she thought it was the blue-eyed manager that had tried to kill both her and her father. He had left his mental scars on her, that for sure.

She sighed before sinking deep into her chair. He had been arrested. But she had recently heard he had escaped. It unsettled her in many ways. What if he came back for her?

_'Hey Leese!'_

The caramel-haired woman looked up at the voice. She was surprised and happy to see her twenty-years old niece run into the lobby. The girl's mid-length, strawberry blonde hair swept around her as she ran towards the counter.

Lisa stood up, and hugged her only niece tightly. She was so glad to see her. After parting from their hug, Lisa rested her hands on the girl's shoulders.

'What are you doing here, Jenny? I haven't seen you in a six months' she told her younger niece.

'Mom didn't call you?' the younger one of the two asked back.

Lisa had to dig deep in her mind to find out why Jennifer was here. And then it hit her: She was moving for a while. Her mom had called about a week ago but due to work, she had forgotten.

'She did. I'm so sorry Jenny, I completely forgot' she apologized.

'Don't worry about it, Lisa. I knew you were a really busy woman' the girl said with a smile.

'Let me grab my coat, okay? I'll bring you home immediately' Lisa said.

'Don't rush yourself. I'll just take a cab' Jennifer said as she scratched the back of her neck.

'No. I'm taking you home. It'll be a lot safer. Just wait outside' Lisa said.

She rushed into her office to get her coat. She had to be honest with herself: she was growing paranoid. Rippner wouldn't come back, and he wouldn't go after Jenny. He didn't even know her.

**XXX**

Jennifer rocked back and forth on her heels outside. Her suitcases were at her side while she waited for her aunt to come outside. She had to hand it to her: Lisa was such a strong woman. After what had happened, she had come back so strong.

She looked around her through her sunglasses. Miami had such nice weather. Back in Texas, the weather was a bit gloomy. She was glad she had dressed herself into a pair of ripped shorts, a simple black top and a pair of flip-flops. It was awfully hot down here.

She pushed her sunglasses into her hair and watched cars pull up or drive away from the hotel. It was successful, even after the terrorist attack that had happened. She hadn't heard much about it though. Just the fact some guy had attacked her aunt on a plane and the fact the Secretary of Homeland Security had nearly been killed.

She had to frown when she saw a car, a silver BMW, parked a few yards away from where she was standing. A tall, handsome man got out. He wore sunglasses, so his eye-color was hard to see. He wore a dark blue suit, with a light blue suit underneath. His hair was brown, and parted sideways. Even with his sunglasses on, she could see he had very high and defined cheekbones. What really stood out to her were his full lips. He really was good-looking.

He walked over to her, and pulled off his sunglasses. She was startled by his clear blue eyes. He gave her a charming smile.

'I'm so sorry to bother you, but I'm visiting my brother here and I'm kind of lost' he laughed.

'I'm not familiar round here. I'm staying with my aunt for a while' she told him awkwardly.

'I see. Well, I'm sorry if I bothered you. I'll just try and find my own way around town then' he said before walking back to his car.

'Don't get lost!' she called after him.

He flashed her another charming smile.

'Trust me, I won't' he told her.

Just as he drove away, Lisa came out. She looked at jenny, then at the car that drove away.

'Who was that?' she asked.

Jennifer inwardly rolled her eyes. Lisa was a sweet person, but she was way too worried. She shrugged.

'I don't know' she said.

Lisa pulled her niece along with her. She kept her eyes on the silver car driving away. She didn't feel comfortable. Not one bit.

**XXX**

As Jackson drove away, a smirk curled at his lips. Through his back-view mirror, he saw the young, Jennifer Reisert he had been talking to. She was just as gullible and naïve as Lisa had been. He had to chuckle to himself. Maybe it was a trait that ran in the family.

He touched the scar on his throat. It was a reminder of the fact he had failed. He had failed because of Lisa. Because she couldn't go along with his plan. She had to be the hero and save the day.

He would make her pay. He'd wrap that sweet, little niece of hers around his finger and steal her away. A pretty simple plan. He would make sure it would work. Revenge couldn't be sweeter to him than to hit Lisa right where it hurt her.

He knew Lisa was close to her family, since it was pretty much all she had left after their 'encounter'. And little Miss Jenny was the one she was closest to, apart from her father. Lisa was already fragile as it was, and this blow would break her.

His smirk grew wider at the thought. He'd destroy the woman. And as for the niece…maybe he'd end up killing her, maybe he wouldn't. He just had to wait and see at how good she would be. He knew she couldn't resist his charm. No woman could, if he said so himself.

He laughed to himself.

'You won't get out of this one, Leese. Just you wait…your sweet, little niece will be mine and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it' he said out loud.

**XXX**

**First chapter is a short one. I hope you liked it this far. I hope I set the mood XD UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer looked around the room she was now staying at. As a little kid, she was used to staying here. It hadn't changed a bit. The windows gave a view on the street Lisa lived at.

She chuckled softly to herself, and started to unpack. She pulled out a photograph, with their entire family on it. Lisa's father was standing in the middle, and her own father stood at his right side. Lisa and her uncle were standing on the other side. She herself stood in front of her father, along with her mother and younger sister. Her uncle, Lisa's other older brother, didn't have any kids by the time this photo was taken. He did now. He had three gorgeous young children.

She smiled fondly. She would miss her parents. But she'd be fine with Lisa around, even though she was a little too worried sometimes. She understood though. She had been assaulted and threatened on a plane; of course she'd be scared to trust people.

She looked up at a knock on the door.

'Hey Jenny, how about I treat you to dinner later? I know a great restaurant we can eat' Lisa proposed.

'Sounds great. I'll unpack and change first, okay?' she answered.

Lisa smiled.

'Of course, take your time' she said.

Jenny watched her walk away. She closed the door afterwards. She went to her closet across her twin-sized bed and pulled out a simple, strapless, white, knee-length summer dress. It brought back fond memories. Her mother had made the dress for her, as she did most of her clothes. Her mother and her were always best friends.

'I miss you already, mom' she said to herself.

She shook her thoughts off her and simply got dressed. She knew things would work out. She'd have a great time with Lisa, she was sure of it.

**XXX**

The late night sun felt soothing to Lisa's nerves as she waited for Jenny to get into the car. She watched the young adult as she closed and locked the front door of her house. She got into the car, next to her.

The ride to the mall was pretty much small-talk. They talked about Jenny's parents, about her own father, and family in general. Of course they had to talk about the Red Eye encounter a year ago.

Lisa didn't like talking about it. She kept most of it to herself, and had made her dad promise he'd do the same thing. Her family didn't need to know any details, especially what Rippner had looked like. Why she didn't tell anyone, she didn't know. Maybe she didn't want to be reminded of his haunting blue eyes.

A shudder went down her spine at the thought.

'Lisa, are you okay?' Jenny asked her.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine' she answered.

'You're sure?' Jenny asked again.

'You sound like my dad and my brothers. They always ask me that' she told her niece.

'Sorry' Jenny laughed.

Lisa parked the car at a parking garage close to the mall. She unbuckled her seatbelt. Jenny did the same.

'It's fine. Don't worry about me' she answered.

Together, they headed for the mall, where Lisa's favorite restaurant was located. Once there, they got a table near the window, which didn't help Lisa in the slightest. At every person whom walked by, she looked up.

Jennifer had noticed that Lisa was feeling out of her element. She laid a hand atop her aunt's hand.

'It's going to be okay, Leese. I promise' she said with a smile.

Her aunt shifted in unease, but nodded anyway. She slowly relaxed, which Jenny felt grateful for. She was exhausted from work and felt like she had to watch her back the whole time.

Both ate their food in silence. Jenny would look up every now and then, and saw Lisa was extremely tired. She was resting her head in her hand.

'If you want to go home and rest…I don't mind. I can walk home, I know how to find my way from the mall to your place' she told her.

Lisa rubbed her eyes.

'Are you sure about it? Miami can be quite dangerous at night' she said.

'I'm sure, Lisa. I'm old enough, I can watch my own back just as good as anyone else' Jenny promised.

'As long as you promise to call me when you're coming home late. If you go out, don't go into the wrong clubs, and don't talk to strangers' Lisa said with insecurity in her voice.

Jenny nodded.

'I promise' she ensured her.

'Okay. We'll finish our dinner and then, I suppose I'll go home' Lisa said.

Jennifer nodded again. She was sure Lisa would feel better once she had some good rest. She loved her aunt so much; she wanted her to feel good.

**XXX**

After Lisa had returned home, Jenny entered a club she remembered from the last time she had been in Miami. She seated herself at a bar, and curiously looked around her. The club was pretty empty. She liked that though. Having too many people around her would make her a bit nauseous.

_'Don't you think you're a bit too young to go out by yourself at night?'_

She turned her head to who that deep voice belonged to. It turned out it was the man that had asked her directions earlier this day.

'…Excuse me?' she asked.

He smiled at her response.

'I was just kidding you. Watch your back though. A lot of people might to try to spike your drink and the next thing you know you're in the hospital' he told her.

'Did that happen to you by any chance?' she asked him as she rested her head in the palm of her hand.

He chuckled.

'No, it didn't. I don't really look like the type that old guys in their mid-fifties would be attracted to, do I?' he asked.

She smiled slightly.

'I guess not' she answered softly.

He drank from his drink. She watched him as he did so, making him sit down his glass and sit up straight with an amused smirk on his face.

'Where are my manners? Can I treat you to a drink?' he asked.

'I don't want to be a bother' she used as an excuse.

'You won't be. I wouldn't be asking if I thought that' he said.

'Point taken' she said.

'So…what'll it be?' he asked her.

She shrugged.

'You pick' she said.

'Can I guess?' he asked.

She frowned, but nodded. What would the odds be he guessed her favorite drink?

'I'm feeling something tropical, something with…pineapple juice in it' he guessed.

She cocked her head to the side.

'It's a Peña colada, isn't it?' he asked.

Her eyes widened slightly.

'Yes, it is. How did you know?' she exclaimed.

He shrugged.

'It's a hidden talent; I guess' he said.

'Impressive' she admitted with a smile.

She sat back and allowed him to order her drink. He was really charming, she had noticed that. And he seemed genuinely nice to her, something she rarely saw these days.

_'Here you go, Miss'_

She looked up, and thanked the man behind the bar. She sipped from her drink.

'How is it?' he asked her.

'It's good' she smiled.

'You never told me your name' he said.

She blushed slightly.

'It's Jennifer, but everyone calls me Jenny' she said shyly.

He held out his hand, which she shook gladly.

'Jackson' he introduced himself.

'It's nice to meet you' she answered.

'Likewise' he said.

Her phone rang. She sighed deeply before reaching into her purse.

'Hello?' she asked.

_'Jenny, it's me. I just wanted to know where you are' _

She looked around her.

'I'm at the club I'm usually at. You know, the one that's right across Starbucks' she said.

_'Okay. I'm sorry to call you so suddenly. I was just…I panicked and-'_

'Leese, it's alright. I understand. Just…try to get some more sleep. Try mom's herbal tea. I took some with me. It'll help you relax' she cut her panicked aunt off.

_'Thanks sweetie. I promise I won't call you again'_

'It completely fine, you know I don't mind' she said.

_'I'm glad. I'll try to get some sleep. Be careful'_

'You too' she said before hanging up.

Jackson looked at her.

'Who was that?' he asked.

She shrugged.

'My aunt. She's had a rough time lately. She's just really worried something might happen to me' she explained.

'What happened to her?' he asked.

'No offense but…I'd rather keep that to myself' she told him.

'Of course, I'm sorry' he apologized.

She finished her drink and stood up. The sudden change of atmosphere displeased her. It felt a bit suffocating.

'I should go' she said.

She grabbed her wallet to pay for her drink, but he held up his hand.

'I'll pay for it. No arguments' he said.

She put her wallet back into her purse. He didn't really leave her much of a choice.

'Thanks' she thanked him.

'You're welcome' he smiled.

A moment of silence.

'So…maybe I'll see you again?' he asked.

She scratched the back of her neck. Secretly, she hoped she'd see him again. He was a very decent man and easy to talk to.

'Maybe' she answered softly.

She walked towards the door. She turned to look at him one last time, smiled, and left.

**XXX**

Jackson watched the girl leave. He smirked. Trying to win her over would be easier than he had thought. Then again, the same had happened with Lisa. Actually, women in general had given in to him rather quickly. He guessed he was lucky to have his looks.

He sipped from his vodka. If little Jenny knew what he had in store for her…she wouldn't be so charmed by him. He planned on breaking her, piece by piece. And he would enjoy doing so. Just the thought of her being completely helpless against him while he knew it would make Lisa suffer made his smirk grow wider.

Granted, she was a good-looking young woman, a mere bonus on his part. He could already imagine her pleading for mercy, her big, brown eyes filled with tears as he tortured her. Her sweet, innocent voice breaking at his actions…

He tightened his grip on his glass. He knew he would be in complete control. The girl would be his, one way or another.

**XXX**

**WOOP WOOP! Second chapter! I hope you liked it, please rate and review!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson followed Jenny soon after she had left. He was driving his car. He kept his distance, and made sure he didn't see her. Having experience in following people, that wasn't really a problem. And since little Jenny was just as naive as Lisa had been, she certainly wouldn't notice him.

He watched her closely. He had to admit, she wasn't bad on the eyes. Her hair had a red glow to it every time it caught sunlight. Her eyes were a nice, hazel shade. Her skin was pale, but not unhealthy-looking. During the time at the club, he had let his eyes wander over her body. The dress she wore complimented her figure in all the right places.

He smirked to himself. He didn't see any harm in observing her like he did. The girl would be his either way.

As soon as she reached Lisa's house, he parked the car across the street. He tightened his grip on the steering-wheel. He was mere yards away from Lisa, the woman whom had ruined him. He wanted so badly to just barge into her house and strangle the woman to death.

He calmed himself down, reminded himself that waiting and putting through with his plan would give him much more satisfaction than simply killing her would.

An open window right above the front door caught his attention some time later. He saw Jenny walk across her room, her hair wet as she rubbed it with a large, white towel. She was dressed in a light pink lingerie set, which looked good on her pale skin.

He watched with pure amusement as she shamelessly stood in front of her window, her image clear to anyone who would just happen to walk by.

Much to his annoyance, she closed the curtains. He sat back, and started the car. He had to head back to the apartment he was staying at. He growled in annoyance. He had to pay for it himself after the mess Lisa had put him through. Sure, his superiors had helped him escape jail, but he didn't need to count on them to help him with a solo mission to save his reputation. Of course, if he ended up killing the woman who knew of their organization, he'd be greatly rewarded.

He looked at the window with closed curtains. A twisted smile tugged at his lips.

'Sweet dreams, little Jenny. We'll see each other sooner than you think' he said before driving off.

**XXX**

Jennifer rested her head back on her pillow. While she only had one drink, she felt as if she was floating. That man she had been talking to…Jackson…the way he had looked at her made her feel so special. He seemed such a nice guy. She had told Lisa about him, keeping his name and description to herself. Lisa had laughed and told her to enjoy it for as long as she could.

She turned her head to the side, feeling a blush creep its way onto her face. She giggled softly. It had been a while since she had taken interest into someone. And having the feeling of being in love was a feeling she loved having.

She just hoped she'd see him again soon. She closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep afterwards. Her sleep was filled with peaceful dreams.

**XXX**

The next day, Jennifer decided she'd go roller blading in a nearby park. Lisa had to be at work the whole day so she wasn't planning on staying inside all day.

She looked up to the blue sky. Right now, she was sitting on a bench in the park. She had dressed herself in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She skipped out on the knee and elbow pads though. She had enough experience with roller blading, she didn't need unnecessary protection.

She watched people pass her by. She stood up, and felt as if she was right back in her element. She remembered roller blading with Lisa when she was younger. Not that she couldn't get Lisa to do this with her now. She had aged twenty this year, but she still acted like a kid.

She started skating, her hands loosely at her sides as she looked around her. She saw young children, old married couples, young couples sitting in the grass under a tree, and grownups jogging.

She let the sun caress her pale skin as she skated in the sunlight. The park was huge; it would take her a while before she had gone all over it.

After skating around for twenty minutes, she started skating circles around the huge fountain in the middle of the park. On one of the benches near the fountain, she spotted a woman with a dog, a golden retriever. It seemed as if the dog was watching her. And before she knew it, the dog started running after her while barking loudly. Its owner called after him, but the dog wouldn't listen.

Being afraid of dogs ever since she was little, Jenny began to skate faster, which only worsened her case. She turned around to face the dog, but bumped into someone with her back and fell into the fountain. She stayed under water for what seemed hours, but jumped right back up pretty much the same second. She coughed loudly, and shrieked when the dog jumped into the fountain as well. It started licking her face, which only terrified her more.

'Get this thing off me!' she cried out as she tried to keep the overexcited dog away from her.

Its owner just stood her for a few moments. Someone else had to grab the dog at its collar to pull it away from her.

Jenny looked up, completely terrified. Her body trembled slightly. She choked back a sob.

She was slightly relieved when she saw it was Jackson that had pulled the dog away from her. He held out his hand. She gladly took it. He pulled her out of the fountain, and held onto her when she almost fell over again.

Jenny sat down on the edge of the fountain, still panicked and scared from what had happened. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the woman hold her dog at the collar.

'I'm so sorry, Miss. He's never done that before' the owner told her.

'If you had your dog on a leash it wouldn't have happened' Jackson snapped at her.

The woman stepped back, and walked away as fast as she could. Jenny looked up to Jackson. Her bottom lip trembled. He took a seat next to her. She kept looking at him. She had no idea how they kept running into each other, but she was so glad he was here. She flinched slightly as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

'You okay?' he asked.

'I hate dogs' she softly said.

She rested her hands in her lap. It hadn't come to her attention yet that she had been soaked from head to toe. The terror of a dog being so close to her was way too overwhelming.

She wiped her tears.

'You must think I'm incredibly stupid for freaking out like that' she commented softly.

'Why should I?' he asked.

She lifted up her head.

'You can't help being afraid of something, Jenny. And I wouldn't judge you for it' he told her.

She eyed him from head to toe. She shivered slightly.

'How's your brother?' she asked.

'He's fine. I got to his house just before dinner' he said.

'I'm guessing he was happy you were there?' she asked.

'Actually, he was pissed off with me being so late. But he's my younger brother, so he's got nothing me' he answered.

'I know what that feels like' she said with a faint smile.

'Why is that?' he asked.

'I have a younger sister. She pulls tricks like that on me all the time' she said.

'How old is she?' he asked.

'Fifteen' she answered softly.

'Was she glad you were staying with your aunt?' Jackson asked.

She lowered her eyes.

'She had a bit of trouble with it. But I can't stay by her side forever' she said.

'Letting go is kind of hard, huh?' he said.

'Yeah' she chuckled.

He stood up, making her look up to him. He held out his hand, which she took without a thought. She tried to keep herself steady, but was still trembling too badly to be completely steady. She fell against Jackson's chest, which she cursed herself for.

She felt his breath down her face, making her blush really badly. He seemed to notice, and chuckled.

'Maybe you should take off those roller blades. It'll keep you a lot steadier' he said.

'I'm fine' she shyly said.

She let go of him.

'Thanks, for the help' she thanked him.

'You owe me one though' he told her before shoving his hands into his pockets.

She tilted her head to the side.

'What were you thinking about?' she asked.

'How about I treat you dinner tomorrow night?' he asked.

She bit back her bottom lip. While she really wanted to, she was worried about Lisa. How would she react?

'Sure' she answered.

'Why don't you give me your cell-number? I'll text you the address' he offered.

She nodded eagerly, and before she knew it, they had exchanged photo numbers. He flashed her a charming smile.

She felt her phone buzz inside of her pocket. She was surprised it still worked, let alone still was in one piece. She pulled it out of her damp jeans pocket and looked at the screen.

_'You look good for someone who just got soaked all over by some stupid dog' _it read.

She looked up to Jackson, whom winked at her before putting his cellphone back into his pocket.

'Maybe I should go. I could get a cold' she awkwardly said.

He chuckled.

'With this weather?' he asked with a cocky smirk.

She blushed in embarrassment.

'I…uhm…I should really go' she told him.

She awkwardly skated past him.

'Don't fall into another fountain on your way!' he called after her.

She nearly tripped over her own feet. She looked over her shoulder. He simply stood there, hands in his pockets and an amused smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes at him before resuming her way through the park. She'd settle somewhere in the park and lie down on her back to enjoy the sun. And this time, she hoped no dogs would bother her.

**XXX**

As she skated away, Jackson's expression turned darker. The woman from before came over to him. She had the dog on a leash.

'Was that convincing enough?' she asked.

He nodded.

'Good enough, Angela' he told her.

The woman's expression turned grim.

'I expect my money soon, Rippner. I have to head to damn Europe to take care of a job there' she snapped.

'Good things come to those who wait, Angie. And as for your job, you should be lucky you still have your job' Jackson snarled at her.

She scoffed.

'It's not my fault you got defeated by a woman' she snarled.

'Don't remind me' he hissed at his co-worker.

'So who's the chick?' she asked him.

'That doesn't concern you' he snarled.

'Is little Jack in love?' Angela asked.

He scoffed. As if he would ever fall in love with a relative of Lisa Reisert. He purely needed the girl to get his revenge.

'Not even close' he said.

'I see. So if she had a boyfriend…you wouldn't mind' she said. Jackson glared at his co-worker, whom smirked at him.

'She's mine, Angela. I don't give a fuck about her damn feelings, but she will be mine' he snarled.

Angela slowly walked away from him, her dog at her side.

'Sure, Jackie. Just keep telling yourself that. Let me know if it works out between the two of you' she said.

Jackson scowled. He took out his phone. He began to write a text and looked at it.

_'I'm looking forward to spending tomorrow night with you. I'll see you there at 8 o'clock' _

He shoved his phone into his pocket before heading back to his car. He grew more angry and frustrated as Angela's words ran through his mind. How dared the bitch to make such accusations towards him? He would never fall in love with Jennifer. He only felt a desire to have her for his own, and break her so she'd answer to him. She'd submit to him, either the easy, or the hard way.

**XXX**

**I just kept writing. I hope I can give you some real action soon. Next chapter will be about Jack and Jenny's 'date'. Just to make things clear: Jackson isn't in love with Jenny. How could he anyways? She's related to the woman whom is responsible for his downfall. Of course that would cause some grudge against Jenny. At the other hand, I think he's a bit obsessed with her. Maybe in some way, he wants to force any and all feelings he had for Lisa (which is actually canon XD) onto little Jenny just because she's easy to charm and he knows she won't be able to resist him once he's got his 'claws' into her deep enough. **

**In other words: No sparkly, fluffy romance. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please rate and review!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	4. Chapter 4

'I can't believe he asked you out. Seriously, you met him like…once, twice?' Lisa argued with her niece.

Jenny looked through her closet. She pulled out a knee-length, black dress.

'How about this one?' she asked.

Lisa narrowed her eyes.

'Jenny, you're not listening to me. I don't trust this guy. He met you twice and wants to go out with you' she said.

'I'm sorry Leese. But I think he's really into me. I mean, he saved me from a dog' Jenny shrugged.

Lisa crossed her arms.

'Just be careful, I promised your mom I'd keep you save' she said.

'Leese, I won't do anything stupid, okay? I'm old enough to know to never let a guy convince you to sleep with him on a first date. Things like that only happen in sappy, romantic movies' Jenny promised.

'Good. I wouldn't want my favorite niece to be hurt by some ladies-man' Lisa said.

Jenny sat down next to her. She rested her head on her shoulder.

'I'll be fine, I promise' she said.

Lisa wrapped her arms around her younger niece. She held her close, as if she was her own child. Right now, she only cared for her safety. She wouldn't be harmed, in any way.

**XXX**

Jackson looked around his apartment. He went to the room he had planned for Jenny to be staying at. It was a small, square room without windows. The previous owners had probably used it for storage.

Against the back wall, he had placed a mattress, with a blanket and pillow on top of it. He thought himself very generous to even give the girl a blanket. If she was going to be cold, she'd had to deal with it. She'd learn he was in charge. She'd answer to him. And if she didn't…she'd be punished.

He smirked at the thought. She'd be helpless. She'd beg for mercy.

He ran a hand through his hair. Tomorrow night, he'd make his move. Right after their dinner, he'd kiss her. She wouldn't resist him, he could predict that.

A shudder went down his spine. He had to admit, he -kind of- was looking forward to that part of the evening. Not because he had feelings for the girl. He felt disgusted by the thought of having feelings for her. No, his attraction towards her was purely physical. He could care less about her feelings. He'd pretend he had feelings for her until he was sure she completely trusted him and would never betray him.

He took a seat on the couch in his living-room. He looked at the thick, paper file lying on the small coffee-table. He picked it up, and opened it. It revealed Jenny's personal information, school records, history and personality.

He had to hand it to Angela: the woman was a pain in the ass but if it wasn't for her, he would've never gotten so much information. He found it wise to know everything about his 'prey'. Some would say that making her experience her worst fear was cruel, but it only pushed her closer to him.

She had looked incredibly vulnerable when he pulled her out of the fountain. She hadn't suspected a thing, She had been too terrified to even consider the thought he'd put her through that on purpose.

He looked over her file. In the past, she hadn't been in many relationships. She had been in one serious relationship, but that one was ended within a year because her boyfriend cheated on her.

He wondered why someone would cheat on her. If that ex-boyfriend of her had eyes, he'd never let her go. She was pretty much innocence itself. Her big, brown eyes resembled a lost puppy, begging to be taken in.

He sighed.

'Poor little Jenny, if you knew what I have in store for you…you'd run…' he said out loud.

He'd torture her and either video-tape or record her to let Lisa know how much pain the girl was going through.

It wouldn't take much longer. Soon… Very soon…the girl would be his.

**XXX**

_The following day…_

Jenny hadn't been able to sit still peacefully since the moment she woke up. All she thought about was the night she'd spend with Jackson.

She had made peace with the black dress she had tried on earlier. It had thin straps and didn't show much cleavage. She wore a denim jacket on top of that and wore very simple, black flats. She had her hair in its natural, wave state. She wore little to no makeup, because she thought it wasn't really needed.

He had texted her, the address, and luckily, she knew where that said restaurant was. She kept looking at the clock, her nerves killing her as she thought about leaving early but then telling herself she'd be there way too early.

She looked at the clock again.

_19:47_

She stood up. She took her phone and texted Lisa she'd leave the house. She closed and locked the door behind her, and started walking. A fresh summer breeze made her shiver slightly. The late night air was kind of cold against her bare legs.

The walk to the restaurant didn't take long. She got there just in time. She didn't see Jackson outside, so she guessed he was already inside. When she walked in, a man walked over to her. He held out his hand.

'You can give me your coat, Mr. Rippner is waiting for you' he told her.

She took off her jacket, and gave it to him. Another waiter brought her to the table Jackson was sitting at. The table he was sitting at stood in the quiet corner of the restaurant, which was dimly lit. Instead of lights, a few candles were lit.

Jackson stood up as soon as he saw her. He motioned her to sit down, and held out her chair so she could sit properly. She looked at him suspiciously while resting her arms on the table.

'What's with the candles?' she asked.

'Okay. You caught me. I was trying to be romantic, but I obviously failed' he laughed.

'No…its fine…I like it' she said shyly.

He took her hand in his. He rubbed the back of her hand gently with his thumb. He smiled at her before looking at the waiter.

'Get me a bottle of your finest wine' he ordered.

'I'm not sure if my aunt would allow me to drink wine' she interrupted.

He squeezed her hand briefly.

'Relax…I won't tell anyone. It's our little secret' he assured her.

She felt a bit uneasy, but quickly dealt with it after the waiter had walked away.

'So…did you run into more dogs yesterday?' he asked.

She shook her head.

'I'm glad I didn't. I was terrified' she answered softly.

'I'm sorry you went through that' he apologized.

'It's not your fault. That woman should've put her dog on a leash' she mumbled.

They parted as soon as the waiter came back. Jennifer watched as Jackson tasted the wine, and nodded in approval.

'Are you ready to order, sir?' the waiter asked.

'Yes, I think we are' Jackson answered.

She felt incredibly shy as he ordered her, her food, which sounded like it would taste great. After the waiter had left with their order, Jackson poured her a glass of wine. She took it gladly.

'Take slow sips. Or else it'll go to your head' he said.

She sipped shortly, and placed her glass back on the table. She had to get used to the taste. She didn't drink much.

'That tastes okay?' he checked with her.

She smiled. She ran her index finger around the edge of her glass.

'Sure' she said.

'Good' he smiled.

He sipped from his own wine.

'This may be an odd question but…how old are you?' he asked.

She bit her lip.

'I'm twenty years old' she answered.

She looked up with embarrassment.

'You look older' he commented before sipping his wine again.

She tilted her head to the side, causing a lock of hair to fall into her face. He chuckled, and took it upon himself to brush the lock of hair behind her ear. At the same time, the waiter came back with their order.

'Enjoy' he told them politely.

Jenny kept her eyes down. She started to eat, being pleasantly surprised by how delicious it was. Jackson sure knew how to treat a girl. He seemed to be the perfect guy. He was handsome, charming, mature and a gentleman. She just hoped she wasn't dreaming. She never wanted to wake up again.

**XXX**

Jennifer sipped from her wine. She had to admit, the taste had gotten better. She had already settled with a second glass. Jackson had laughed at her and told her she had to take it easy, or she could get drunk.

Her cheeks felt warm to the touch by the time they had dessert. She rested her head on the back of her hand as she looked at the candles. She smiled.

'I think I'm a bit tipsy' she said.

Jackson chuckled.

'You're kidding me, aren't you?' he joked.

'Shut up. You ordered the wine' she told him.

'It's okay, Jenny. I don't mind' he told her.

She sipped from her wine.

'I'll bet' she commented.

He took her glass from her.

'Look at me' he commanded, while his voice remained gentle.

She looked at him. His starling blue eyes met her own brown ones. A charming smile crept up his lips.

'You're beautiful' he whispered.

She blushed at his words. She stood up.

'If it's okay…I need to go to the restroom' she said.

Before she could leave, he had stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her into his chest, which she giggled at.

'Don't make up any excuses' he whispered.

She laid her hands on his chest. He nuzzled his nose against hers. He breathed in her scent.

'Can I kiss you?' he asked.

She smiled shyly. She nodded. His hand glided up her neck, and stayed under her chin. He pulled her face closer to her and very lightly, allowed his lips to touch hers. She immediately closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

When he asked her to part her lips, she willingly did so. His tongue explored every corner and crevice inside her mouth, which she moaned softly at. His kiss was intense and overwhelming. She tightly held onto him as his arms wrapped around her small waist.

He pulled away briefly. She looked up to him. He touched the side of her face, his fingers warm against her skin.

'I like kissing you' he said with a smirk.

'I like kissing you, too' she replied shyly.

He put his index finger under her chin.

'How about another one, then?' he asked.

She didn't have the time to answer. Before she knew it, his lips were sealed on hers again. She felt his heart beat against her own ribcage. She felt so glad he was here.

**XXX**

Jackson parked his car in front of Lisa's house. He looked at jenny next to him. He leaned over to her and kissed her soft lips. She almost greedily parted her lips for him, which made him chuckle inwardly. The taste of alcohol lingered on her tongue as he kissed her deeply, and passionately. She moaned very softly, making the muscles of his thighs clench together at the sound. As much as he hated it, she was turning him on.

He pulled away from her, ignoring the warmth pooling in his stomach and the sudden tight feeling in his pants.

'Good night, Jennifer' he whispered.

'Good night, Jackson' she whispered back.

She got out of his car, and walked up the driveway of Lisa's house. She cast one last look at him before closing the door behind her.

He sighed. He was glad he had gotten rid of her. The fact she, the relative of Lisa, was able to turn him on disgusted him. Granted, he had feelings for Lisa in the past, none of any healthy kind but those feelings had turned to hate and resentment after she stabbed him.

And little Jenny on the other hand…she was sweet and innocent. Any attention she got from men would instantly melt her, especially if someone knew how to seduce her. And since he knew pretty much everything about her, it was easy for him to wrap her all around his finger.

His thoughts wandered to their kiss. She had very little experience, but he didn't mind. It only made things easier on him. He enjoyed this game. She was shy and obviously a type of girl that would do pretty much everything to satisfy anyone. Having that in mind, he thought of what he could make her do once she was completely his. He'd tell her to get on her knees and please him, her big, doe-like eyes pleading him not to make her do it while she perfectly knew she couldn't refuse…

He rubbed his eyes at his own thoughts. He started the car, and drove off. From now on, he'd consume every minute of her life. She'd only be focused on him. Maybe he could convince her to open her window at night so he could climb in and stay in bed with her.

He laughed to himself. He was going to enjoy this so much… If Leese realized he was the man her niece had been dating with…he'd snag the girl away. And then…the real fun could begin.

**XXX**

**I'm enjoying writing this story so much. It's so dark and twisted *evil laugh* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure I did. If you think it's too rushed, tell me. I know it does. But think about it. Jenny's a really shy girl. She had one relationship that ended with betrayal so it's obvious she wants attention from someone. And that's where Rippner comes in. He plays the girl's feelings like a freaking piano. He knows which keys to hit to make her fall for him. In other words: Jenny's a stupid, lovesick girl!**

**Until next time, don't forget to tell me your opinion on this! ****J**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer rested her head back on her pillow. Her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest.

She smiled. He had kissed her. Jackson had really kissed her. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to recall his taste. She only tasted the wine that still roamed her mouth.

She opened her eyes when she heard her phone go off. She reached for her nightstand, and picked her phone up.

'Hello?' she tiredly asked.

'_Hey' _

She recognized the deep voice immediately. Her cheeks grew incredibly warm at his voice.

'Hey' she said back.

'_I hope you enjoyed tonight as much as I did' _Jackson told her.

She smiled slightly.

'I did. My aunt has her suspicion though' she said.

'_Why?'_

She turned to lie on her stomach. She rested her head on her free hand.

'I guess she's just really worried you'd hurt me' she said.

'_Jenny…I would never hurt you. I promise'_

She shivered. It seemed as if he was lying right next to her, whispering those words into her ear as his warm hand ran down her back…

'I know. But I've got to wonder…why me?' she asked.

He chuckled.

'_You know…this is going to sound crazy but I've got the feeling I've known you my whole life'_

'Really?' she asked shyly.

'_Yeah. You're such a beautiful, sweet girl. You deserve the best, and I'm more than happy to give you that' _he said huskily.

She closed her eyes. A deep blush crept onto her face.

'If you could see me now…I look like a mess' she mumbled.

'_Why?'_

'I'm blushing like crazy' she said.

He laughed softly.

'_Good. I like that rosy color to your cheeks. Why don't you send me a picture?' _

She opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulder. Lisa still wasn't home. She bit her lip.

'J-just give me minute, okay?' she checked with him.

'_I have all the time in the world for you, Jennifer'_

She felt like her head was going to burst from turning red. She turned on the camera of her phone, smiled shyly, and flashed a photo of herself. She quickly sent it to Jackson, and nervously waited for a response.

She brought the phone back up to her ear.

'_You really are blushing. I like your nightgown too, though'_

She mentally cursed herself for wearing her white, laced nightgown.

'I'm into old fashioned clothing' she said with embarrassment.

'_It suits you'_

'Thanks' she thanked him.

'_I'll send you a picture too. Is that okay?'_

'Sure' she answered.

Within a minute, she got a message. She opened it, and found her face heat up terribly at Jackson's picture. He was looking straight into the camera, and wore a very seductive smile.

She lifted her phone back to her ear after clicking away.

'_So…what do you think?'_

'I…I'm…I don't know what to say' she giggled.

'_Try'_

She rolled onto her back.

'I really like your eyes. They're so blue…' she mumbled.

'_Just admit it to me, Jenny. You like everything about me' _

His voice was layered with seduction, which made her toes curl into her light pink colored sheets.

'I do…I do like you. A lot' she answered.

'_We should meet up tomorrow. We'll go to the beach, okay?' _

'Okay' she answered softly.

'_I'll pick you up when your aunt has left. I'm sure seeing me would only make her nervous'_

'Sure' she said.

'_I wish I could give you a good night kiss but I can't' _he whispered.

'I think I'll manage' she shyly said.

'_You sure about that?' _

'No' she groaned in annoyance.

'_Just pretend I'm there with you'_

'I can't' she giggled.

'_Relax, and close your eyes'_

She did as he told her.

'_Imagine me next to you. I'd whisper 'good night' into your ear before your lips met mine in long…tender…passionate kiss' _

She opened her eyes.

'Jackson…I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep now'she complained.

'_Good night, Jenny' _he whispered.

For a moment, it felt as if his breath was close to her ear. She closed her eyes.

'Good night' she whispered back.

And with that, she hung up. Her head fell to the side, and she fell asleep.

**XXX**

Lisa parked her car on the driveway. She went into her house after unlocking the door. The lights were on. Jenny was home. She wasn't downstairs, so she went upstairs. She found the girl in her bedroom, her cellphone tightly clasped in her hand.

She chuckled, and walked over to her. She lifted up the sheets to cover her exposed form. She stirred slightly.

Lisa took the phone from the girl, and placed it on her nightstand. She kissed her niece's forehead before heading towards her own room.

It seemed as if Jenny had a good night. She had fallen asleep with a rosy color to her face.

She undressed, and dressed herself into her pajamas. She snuck under the covers. She just hoped the guy she had dated with was treating her alright.

**XXX**

Jenny woke up the following morning to Lisa calling her from downstairs. She rubbed her eyes.

'_Jenny, I'm off to work. I'll try to be home as soon as possible!'_

'Okay!' she called back.

She rested her head back in the pillow. She didn't want to get out of bed yet, but she knew Jackson would be here soon. She listened to Lisa's car as it got out of the driveway and drove off. She sat up, and stretched her back.

After having taken a shower and brushing her teeth, she went through her closet to find something nice to wear.

She got herself dressed in a faded yellow, pleaded summer dress with straps that were tied in the back. She put on simply flip-flops. Underneath her dress, she wore a simple, black tankini and swimming shorts.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. Sometimes, she felt extremely insecure about herself. She always looked so girly.

She looked away from her reflection and headed downstairs. She prepared herself some simple breakfast. Just as she wanted to start eating, the bell rang. Her eyes widened. She didn't expect him to be so early.

She went to the door, and opened it. It revealed Jackson. She was surprised he was dressed in a white tank top and a pair of Capri shorts. He looked so casual.

He leaned against the door-frame. He took in her entire image.

'Hey there, little birdy' he told her.

'I know it's yellow' she said softly.

He chuckled.

'You ready to go?' he asked.

'I still have to have breakfast' she said.

'Can I come in?' he asked.

She nodded -almost- eagerly. He walked in, and she closed the door behind him. She walked into the kitchen, and sat down. He got up behind her. He laid his hands on her shoulders, making her look up to him.

'I know something better than breakfast' he whispered.

She tensed up briefly when he lowered his lips onto hers, but relaxed soon after. She raised her hand to touch his cheek. His lips were soft against hers as she drew her hand into his dark locks. She loved the feeling of his hair between her fingers. It felt silky and smooth to the touch.

He pulled away from her. She blinked a few times. He took her hand and softly, kissed her palm.

'Eat your breakfast. Then we'll leave' he whispered.

She felt dazed by his sudden kiss. It all seemed a bit unreal he was here. But he really was here with her, and he cared for her.

'Okay' she said softly.

He gave an approving nod before taking a seat. She ate her breakfast in silence. She'd sometimes look up to him, and he'd give her a charming smile. She had a hard time not to stare at him. His arms were very nicely shaped.

He seemed to notice.

'Like what you see?' he asked.

She smiled.

'I do' she answered.

He looked back at her.

'I do too. You look really pretty' he said.

She swallowed her food.

'I'm glad you think so' she said.

He took her hand in his.

'I mean it, Jennifer. Everything about you is captivating to me' he whispered.

She stood up.

'Come on. We've got a whole day ahead of us' she said.

He stood up as well.

'I look forward to spending my time with you' he smiled.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. She giggled softly, and allowed him to guide her outside and into his car. Once he had started the car, she held his free hand in hers. His hand radiated warmth, and she loved the feeling of it.

**XXX**

The sand felt hot against her bare feet as soon as Jenny set foot on the beach. Jackson chuckled next to her. She shrieked when he lifted her up into his arms. He brushed his nose lightly against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck in fear he'd drop her.

'I won't drop you, sweetheart. Trust me' he ensured her.

She giggled softly. Her grip on him tightened as soon as he started walking. When he found a good spot to sit, he gently let her down. He spread out a large blanket for them to sit on. She sat down first, and felt extremely comfortable when he sat down very closely next to her. His side touched hers as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked up to him, a light blush snaking its way onto her face as he looked at her with his startling blue eyes.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

'I'm in love with you' he whispered.

Her heart back flipped in her chest at his words. Tears of happiness filled her eyes. He smiled.

'Don't cry' he whispered.

'I can't help it' she mumbled.

She raised a hand to wipe her tears, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

'Why are you crying, Jenny? What happened to you?' he asked.

She looked down. How could she tell him she had been cheated on in the past? She was too terrified to say anything.

'Jenny…look at me' his voice was gentle.

She looked up. He touched her cheek. She leaned into his warm hand, and he responded to her by rubbing his thumb softly over her skin.

'You can trust me. I don't want you to be upset' he whispered.

'I…I…my previous boyfriend cheated on me' she admitted with shame.

His eyes softened.

'Baby…you don't have to be afraid of me' he whispered.

'I'm not afraid of you, Jackson. I couldn't. I just…I get scared when something good happens to me' she explained.

'I'll treat you like a princess, you know I will' he told her.

'I know' she said softly.

She buried her face into his chest. She kept herself firmly attached to him when he lied down. The sun felt warm against her skin and resembled a warm blanket. She turned to the other side of the blanket, her eyes closed. Soon, darkness set in, and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

**XXX**

Jackson eyed the girl closely as she moved away from him. She laid down on the other side of the blanket, while her front faced him.

When he was sure she was sleep, he stood up. He put up a parasol to put her in the shade. Otherwise, she'd easily get burned because of her pale skin.

She stirred in her sleep. He laid down beside her. He kept his eyes on her as she slept. He narrowed his eyes. She was so stupid. She believed everything he told her. And still…he couldn't help but find her stupidity extremely intoxicating.

She moved closer to him, and rested her forehead against his chest. Her breathing was soft and even against his chest.

He rubbed the back of her shoulder. They weren't even together yet and she already clung to him like a needy kitten. He had gotten lucky she was such a shy girl.

When she woke up, he smiled at her.

'How about I treat you to some ice-cream?' he asked.

She sat up. He moved closer, and kissed her shoulder-blade.

'Sounds great' she told him.

He stood up.

'Stay here. I'll be right back' he ensured her.

'_Jackson?'_

He turned around, nearly being knocked over at how she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Her attempt to kiss him was awkward and clumsy. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, deciding he'd take the lead. He pressed his lips harder against hers, parting them slightly. She happily parted her lips for him, making him smirk slightly.

He roamed her mouth, enjoying and savoring her taste as much as possible. He let his hand travel down her collarbone. He rubbed her soft skin, making her shiver. She tensed up at his touch, obviously not being comfortable with his sudden approach.

He pulled away briefly.

'It's okay, Jenny. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I promise' he whispered to her lips.

He rubbed her collarbone with his thumb. She relaxed slightly. Her eyes were focused on his alone as he continued to gently rub her pale skin.

'You have incredibly soft skin' he whispered.

He let go of her.

'I'll get us some ice-cream. Stay out of the sun. I don't want you to catch sunburn. It'd be a complete waste of your beautiful skin' he told her flirtatiously.

She flustered at his words and nodded obediently. He walked away. He looked over his shoulder. She sat down. He stopped walking for just a moment when she pulled off her dress. He noticed she was wearing a black swimsuit.

He shook his head briefly before going on towards the bar on the beach. He was letting himself enjoy this much more than he actually should. But he wasn't complaining. The way she threw herself at him was amusing. She was desperate for someone to love her. And while she couldn't help being the way she was, it annoyed him sometimes. The fact she was incredibly shy held him back from going any further.

He calmed himself down, reminding himself that when the time came she'd give herself to him, wouldn't take as long if he kept acting the way he did now. He'd ensure her he'd very gentle with her.

He smirked.

Revenge would be sweet….

**XXX**

**Another chapter, yay! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I promise the real action will start soon. I should probably change the rating to M by the time that happens XD it won't be pretty, that for sure X3**

**Anyways, please let me know what you think!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off all: I want to thank all of you whom reviewed my story. I'm glad you all like this story, because I do too. And I also like the fact of writing a shy and really oblivious character. I think it makes this story much more interesting, because she doesn't suspect a thing while he'd planning on doing really, REALLY bad things to her. That's why I write Rippner's point of view too, which I like doing XD **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**XXX**

Jenny looked up the sky. At times she saw clouds, she'd try to figure out if it looked like an animal or not.

She rested her head back on the blanket, and bent her legs. She felt peaceful. The beach was always great to be at.

She touched her collarbone. Jackson had been so gentle towards her. She knew that if they got into a relationship, which she was pretty sure of, she wouldn't be his first. He was a very handsome man; women would probably throw themselves at his feet. It made her insecure about herself.

She reminded herself that if he didn't care, he wouldn't be so kind to her. He had done so much for her. He made her feel special. She felt special when she was close to him.

She sat up as soon as he had returned. He handed her an ice-cream cone.

'I didn't know what your favorite flavor was so I took a gamble' he said.

She smiled before taking a small bite of her ice-cream. She tasted strawberries, which actually was her favorite flavor.

'You guessed right though. I love strawberry ice-cream' she smiled.

He smiled back at her. He handed her his ice-cream cone, and pulled off his shirt. She gaped at him slightly, and began to feel her face heat up at how great he looked.

'Do you work out a lot?'

She mentally slapped herself for asking such a stupid question. She bit hard on her bottom lip, cursing at herself for being such a stupid, little girl.

He just laughed at her question. He took his ice-cream out of her hands, and took her chin between his thumb and index finger. He kissed her lips very briefly.

'You bet I do. Do you want to touch me to get your proof?' he asked.

'N-no, I believe you' she rambled.

'Don't be shy. I won't bite you' he said.

She looked into his eyes. She smiled slightly before reaching her hand for his chest. As soon as she touched him between his ribs, she shivered. She rubbed his warm skin with her thumb. He let go of her chin, and watched her as she touched him. He didn't seem to mind, that much she could tell.

He sighed in content.

'Jenny…?' he asked.

She nodded. She moved her hand up to his shoulder. He relaxed under her fingertips.

'Yes?' she asked.

'I like it when you touch me' he whispered.

He touched the middle of her back. She giggled.

'Don't make me drop my ice-cream on you' she joked.

He smirked.

'I wouldn't mind you licking it off me though' he said.

She gaped at him. To turn her thought to something else, she looked at his neck. She frowned. He had a scar on the middle on his throat.

She touched it as gently as she could. He tensed up.

'What happened?' she asked.

He took her hand in his, and kissed her knuckles.

'A cigarette burn, nothing more' he answered.

She looked up to him.

'That must've hurt' she said.

'It's fine, don't worry about it' he answered.

She nestled her head against his neck.

'Did your girlfriend do that to you?' she asked.

'Sort of' he mumbled.

She sensed he didn't want to talk about it. She figured she'd better leave it alone. He rubbed her back.

'Don't worry. It wasn't your fault' he comforted her.

'I'm not worried' she said softly.

He kissed her temple.

'You're sure?' he asked.

'I am' she answered.

He looked down on her.

'Can I have a taste of yours?' he asked.

'Sure' she answered shyly.

He wrapped his hand around hers, and brought her ice-cream up to his mouth. He tasted it briefly, and licked his lips seductively afterwards.

'Taste's good' he said.

He held out his own ice-cream. She frowned at him.

'I won't try anything funny. It's just regular chocolate ice-cream' he ensured her.

She smiled, and took a small lick. The taste of chocolate filled her mouth briefly. She snuggled closer to him.

'I like chocolate' she said.

'I like you' he responded.

She giggled, and finished her ice-cream. Jackson did the same, and as soon as he did, he pulled her up and put her between his legs. He tucked her head under his chin, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't struggle as he held her close and looked out on the sea with her.

'It's beautiful out here, isn't it?' she asked.

'It is. But not as beautiful as you are' he whispered.

She rested her head back against his chest.

'You're such a sweetheart' she said.

'I'm just getting started' he whispered.

She closed her eyes. She felt so secure with him. She just hoped it would stay that way.

**XXX**

The sun had begun to set when they headed back home. Jenny rested her head against the windows of the car as Jackson drove her back home. He had one of his hands warmly on her thigh. He had pushed up her dress to do so. She didn't really mind. It had caught her off guard at first, but she relaxed when he told her he wouldn't try anything.

He stopped the car in front of her house. She looked out of the window. She didn't want to leave him yet.

The house was still dark, so Lisa wasn't home yet. She chewed on the inside of her cheek.

'What's wrong?' Jackson asked her.

She looked him into his eyes.

'Do you…want to come in?' she asked.

The corners of his mouth twitched up to a smile.

'Sure' he answered.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car. He soon followed her. She unlocked the door, and motioned Jackson to come in. After he had walked in, she closed the door. She bit on her lip. She nervously pulled at the rim of her dress. He looked at her. He stepped closer and rubbed her upper-arms.

'You look nervous' he said.

He lifted her chin with his index finger. He lowered his lips to only a few inches away from hers.

'You shouldn't' he whispered huskily before pressing his lips to hers.

A chill went down Jenny's spine at his sudden kiss. She slowly closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed her up against the door behind her, which she gasped at. His warm hand glided up her back. She felt his fingers grasp into the fabric of her dress.

He pulled away rather quickly, and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. She opened her eyes.

'Jackson…' she whispered softly.

'It's okay to be nervous. But I assure you, I wouldn't force you into anything' he whispered.

She touched his cheek, and gently tugged at a few locks of his dark hair.

'I know…' she whispered.

She rested her head against his chest, and yawned softly.

'Did I tire you out?' he asked.

She giggled.

'No, not really' she mumbled.

'Want me to bring you to bed?' he asked.

'Sure' she answered without thinking.

He pulled her up into his arms, which took her a bit by surprise. She kept her arms tightly wrapped around him as he walked up the stairs. To her surprise, he knew which room to be at. Very gently, he lowered her onto her bed. She smiled at him as he sat on the edge of her bed.

'You can lie down next to me, you know. I don't mind' she told him.

He got up, and laid down beside her. He pulled her onto her side. He took her hand, and intertwined their fingers. He kissed her fingertips.

'Do you trust me?' he asked softly.

She nodded.

'I do' she answered.

He let go of her hand and very lightly, traced her leg. He stopped at her knee. His fingers rubbed the inside of her knee. She watched his eyes as he did so. His hands were warm against her skin. She inhaled his scent. He smelled incredibly good.

'You smell so good…' she whispered to him.

He pushed her dress up to her thigh. She pulled her legs up just a bit. He breathed out.

'Go to sleep' he whispered.

She obediently closed her eyes. Slowly, she fell asleep. She felt save knowing Jackson was close to her.

**XXX**

Jackson touched the girl's bare leg very lightly. Her skin was soft beneath his fingertips. He sat up, and left her in her room. He went across the hallway, and entered Lisa's bedroom. He touched the sheets of her bed, a feeling of disgust and arousal overcoming him. How much he hated the woman, he couldn't deny how he still wanted to control her.

But now…it was little Jenny whom had become a target to him. He'd be in control of her. He looked up at the sound of a car approaching. He walked back to Jennifer's room, and locked the door. Very carefully, he turned off the lights.

He heard a car-door slam shut. He wasn't afraid of getting caught. He wouldn't get caught.

He returned to his previous spot next to Jenny. Seeing her next to him, asleep and defenseless, caused a smirk to form on his face. He touched the girl's face, and rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. She whimpered in her sleep.

'Shh…' he hushed her.

He listened to high-heeled footsteps as they walked up the stairs. The door-handle turned, but the door wouldn't budge since he had locked it.

'_Jenny? Are you awake?'_

His heartbeat sped up at the voice. He waited for her to leave, and she did. Her footsteps headed back downstairs. He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. He touched the back of her shoulder, and kissed the nape of her neck. She stirred slightly.

'Don't be shy…it's okay' he whispered to her.

She relaxed in her unconscious state. He carefully turned her around, so that her back was facing him. He allowed himself to press his body fully up against hers, and wrap one arm around her waist.

He kissed her neck.

'Good night, sweet Jennifer' he whispered.

He rested his head on her shoulder, and closed his eyes. Before darkness fully put him to sleep, he tightened his grip on her so he was sure she wouldn't escape his grasp in his sleep.

**XXX**

**This is more of a filler, I guess. I'd sue Rippner's ass if he did that to me in my sleep though. Or not. Most likely not, he'd DAMN hot! Anyways, we get to see Jenny isn't really thinking about what consequences her actions have, therefore not minding falling asleep next to a man she's only known for three days. I love the review I got stating Jenny's so stupid, because she is! And I intended to make her character that way. She'll toughen up as soon as she realizes who Jackson really is, I promise!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny moaned softly in her sleep. Her eyelids twitched, and her eyes slowly opened. She felt a body pressed up against hers. She looked over her shoulder. She found Jackson next to her. Her eyes widened. She wanted to move, but his arm around her waist only tightened.

'Jackson…wake up' she whispered.

He opened his eyes. He smirked at her.

'Hey there' he whispered.

Before she knew it, he had spun her around, so that her front was pressed up against his. His arm remained tightly locked around her waist.

She grew a bit uneasy as soon as she realized what she had done. She had allowed him to stay with her for the night. He had slept in her bed.

'Shit' she cursed softly.

'What?' he asked.

'You fell asleep here?' she asked in panic.

He touched her cheek. She felt herself tremble.

'Jenny…baby…nothing happened. I didn't do anything to you. I couldn't' he tried to hush her.

'If Lisa finds out…' she whispered panicky.

'Baby girl…relax. We only slept together. There's no harm in that. Everything is alright. No one will find out. I'll leave as soon as your aunt has left' he ensured her.

She shook her head.

'Jackson…I'm scared' she softly said.

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

'It's alright…I promise. Everything will be fine…' he whispered soothingly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I've never experienced this before' she confessed.

'Why not?' he asked.

'I guess I didn't trust my boyfriend' she said softly.

'He wasn't worth trusting. He cheated on you, something I will never put you through' he whispered.

'I know' she replied.

A knock on the door. Jenny froze.

'_Jenny? Why is your door locked?'_

'I…I didn't feel save at night. I locked my door, just in case' she said.

'_Okay. I just wanted to know. I'll be home late again. Try to enjoy yourself while I'm away' _

'I'll see you later' Jenny answered.

She shifted her legs, and tightened her grip on Jackson. She felt his body tense up against hers. Something hard suddenly poked against her thigh. She looked up to meet Jackson's eyes. He looked back at her, biting his lip at how his body was responding to being close to her.

She let go of him, and sat up with her back facing him. She pulled down her dress so it covered her knees. She rubbed her bare arms. She suddenly felt very aware of her body, and it scared her how someone would have such reactions towards her. To know someone could have feelings for her that went deeper than mere attraction, feelings that were more impulsive and animalistic than love, it terrified her.

Jackson sat down behind her. He touched her shoulders, and kissed the spot behind her ear.

'I'm sorry, Jenny. It just happened' he whispered.

She lowered her head.

'Did you ever have _that _before while you were near me?' she asked, not even daring to use the word that described his body's reaction.

'I'll be honest, Jenny. I have had such feelings toward you. I have felt a need to hold you close and to touch you' he admitted.

She bit her lip.

'Jenny…don't be ashamed of yourself…don't be ashamed of your body…you're beautiful, and you're sexy' he whispered.

'Stop it' she mumbled.

'Why?' he asked.

She turned around, and looked up to him. He sighed.

'Look, I'd be lying if I said I'm only attracted to you because of you personality. And if I'm not mistaken, you aren't either' he said.

She gaped at him.

'That's not the same-' 'It is. And you shouldn't deny it' he cut her off.

She stood up. He did the same. He grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

'Don't walk away from me, Jenny. We're not done talking about this' he said.

'Well, I am' she protested.

He pulled her closer.

'You know that if we're officially going to be together, there will be a point in our relationship where we'll have to decide whether we're ready to sleep with each other or not' he explained.

'We slept in the same bed last night' Jenny complained.

'That's not what I meant, and you know it' he said.

He pulled her into his arms, and brushed the back of his hand tenderly against her cheek. She threw her arms around his neck before resting her head on his shoulder.

He touched the back of her head.

'It's okay…' he whispered.

'Why doesn't it feel that way?' she asked.

'You're confused. It takes a little getting used to. A new relationship with someone is always a bit scary at first' he whispered.

She relaxed at his deep voice. She buried her face in his neck.

'You're probably right' she mumbled.

'You know what? You just go and take a shower, and I'll wait here until you get back' he proposed.

She let go of him, smiling shyly.

'Sounds great' she said softly.

He cupped her cheeks, and pressed his lips against her forehead.

'Just relax, okay? I would never hurt you' he whispered.

'I know' she answered.

She walked past him, and unlocked the door. She went to the bathroom, and closed her eyes briefly after locking the door behind her. She still felt uneasy, but she was sure everything was going to be alright.

**XXX**

Jackson eyed the girl closely as she walked away from him. As soon as she closed the door, he narrowed his eyes. He cursed himself for being so careless. He had scared her. And at the same time, he had gained her trust much faster than he had thought. She had been naïve enough to let him stay in her room and allow him to sleep in her bed.

He sat down on her bed, and touched the side of the bed she had been lying on. It still felt warm to the touch.

He stood up, and went to her dressing-table. He found a perfume-bottle. He lifted it up, and inhaled the scent that came of it. She used it a lot; she always had that sweet aroma to her.

Last night, he had fallen asleep to her scent. It had been faded due to the hot summer day, but it gave off a faint smell that was soft and intoxicating.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He casually ran a hand through his hair, and listened to the faint sound of running water.

He thought about tense and scared she had looked. It was very obvious that the girl had little to no experience with men. If she had, she'd know it was natural for both men and women to get aroused from being close to each other.

She felt uncomfortable at the thought of being intimate with him, that much he could tell. And while she felt comfortable enough for him to stay in bed with her, any form of extreme intimacy like him wanting to touch her in more intimate places simply terrified her.

He took a seat on her bed, and laid down. He put his hands behind his head. He felt pleased. Up until now, she had acted just as he suspected.

He looked up at footsteps coming closer. Jenny had walked in. She wore a white bathrobe, and dried her hair with a large towel. As soon as she saw him, she smiled.

She laid her towel over a chair in the corner of her room. She got onto the bed, and nestled her head on his chest. She laid one arm loosely across his stomach.

He smirked at her closeness. She just couldn't resist him. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

'So…what's your plan for today?' he asked.

'Stay with you' she said softly.

He remembered how much money he owned at the moment. He thought about taking her to the mall. He'd buy her some clothes, and not the hideous, preppy dresses she currently wore.

'How about I take you shopping? My treat' he offered.

She shifted.

'I...I don't know' she said.

'Come on, Jenny. You're beautiful, you need to step up and show people you're proud of your looks' he told her.

She looked up to him.

'Are you afraid to show your skin?' he asked.

She shook her head. She sat up. He noticed how her bathrobe had slipped, revealing a decent amount of cleavage. He wasn't even sure she had noticed.

He lifted up his hand, and pulled her bathrobe back into place. He touched the side of her face afterwards. She leaned into his hand, and kissed his palm. It made him shiver, which he found both repulsive and exciting.

'Thank you' she whispered.

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

'Just let me take you to the mall, okay? I promise you'll enjoy it. You'll get a brand new wardrobe' he promised.

'What's wrong with my regular clothes?' she asked.

'Nothing…I just think you could find clothes that suit you better' he soothed her.

She nodded, and rested her head back on his chest.

'You're right' she said softly.

He looked down on her. She pulled herself against his side. She put one of her legs between his. The inside of her knee touched his kneecap.

'You should get dressed soon. It'll take a while before we're done shopping' he joked.

'My wardrobe isn't that awful' she defended herself, but he sensed she was joking.

'You're sure about that?' he asked.

She playfully hit his chest.

'You jerk' she said.

She pouted at him.

'Don't give me that look, princess. It makes it incredibly hard for me not to kiss you' he whispered.

She crossed her arms on his chest and rested her chin on top of them.

'So all of the sudden I'm your princess, huh?' she asked.

'It's my new nickname for you. Deal with it' he told her.

She closed her eyes at his hand rubbing her partly exposed leg. She didn't seem to mind. Carefully, he let his hand go higher to trace her thigh. Her skin tickled against his hand.

He had to admit, women were kind of a weakness to him, and currently, Jenny was the one who had the biggest effect on him. She didn't have many curves, but he enjoyed looking at her.

When he touched the curve of her butt, sat up, and opened her eyes.

'I'll get changed, okay?' she checked.

He sat up. Had he offended her again by putting his hands on her? What was wrong with her?

'Sure. Take your time' he told her, hiding the annoyance in his voice as best as he could.

He walked out of her bedroom, and closed the door behind him. He had to sigh. He couldn't get mad at her. He had to keep up the 'nice guy' act until she full trusted him, which wouldn't take that long anymore. And for some reason…he had to convince her to sleep with him. He guessed it was a part of her trusting him. If she trusted him enough…she'd give herself to him, completely, which was his goal.

For now, he'd wait. She'd come to him. He was sure of it.

**XXX**

**More fillers. Sorry nothing exciting is happening for now. Pease don't hate! I hate writing these chapters! So…should they go all the way soon? XD knowing Jackson, he'd fill her head with romantic thoughts and compliments to get her to do what he wants XD anyways, enjoy!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Mature content ahead! Not much, but it's not for kids!**

**XXX**

Jenny looked around the store they were at. She felt a bit out of her element spending time at a clothing-store since she was used to her mother making her clothes. The clothes here were so different. They revealed a lot more than she was used to.

She sighed. She felt really uncomfortable like this. She wore shorts and tank tops during summer, but felt more comfortable wearing dresses that covered her down to her knees.

She shivered when a pair of hands settled themselves on her hips. She spun around. Jackson touched her cheek tenderly.

'You okay? You look troubled' he said.

'Let's face it, Jackson. I have no idea what kind of clothes to look for because my mom always makes my clothes' she said.

He let go of her, and walked after a passing employee.

'Can you help us? My girlfriend over here, we're getting her some new clothes…but she'd not used to buying clothes like this' he asked her.

The woman looked at Jenny, and smiled. She walked over to her. Jenny rubbed her arms. The woman took her hand.

'Come with me. I know just the thing for you' she said.

As the woman pulled her along, Jenny looked over her shoulder. Jackson gave her a reassuring nod, showing her that everything would be fine. She smiled shyly, and allowed the woman to take her to the dressing-rooms.

Once she was pushing into a dressing-room, the woman came in with a bunch of clothes; most of them were either white, black or hot pink.

The first outfit was a knee-length, pleaded tank dress with a wide black belt with a bow in the front, around the waist. It was made of a soft, stretchy fabric. It showed just a bit of cleavage, which Jenny felt really glad for. She usually wasn't into bright colors, but liked this dress.

The second outfit was a pair of hot pink shorts, a black and white striped top with a V-neck, socks that reached her knees in the same pattern. She guessed into would like nice whenever she'd go roller blading again.

The third outfit she tried on was a, white low-cut dress with a waterfall neckline and a bare back. It reached just below her thighs. It was a very sexy outfit, but she guessed it couldn't really hurt. She liked how it framed her slender frame.

The fourth and last outfit was a tight-fitting pink dress with ruffled sleeves. It was just as sexy as the third outfit, but had a more push-up effect to it. It felt a bit tight at first, but she grew really into it. It probably was her favorite outfit.

During trying on the different clothes, Jackson had told her she looked good in pretty much anything she tried on. She grew much more confident thanks to his support. He had been right about her clothes too. Trying on something different really helped bring out her body.

After settling with all four outfits, she got out of the dressing-room. The shop attendant walked over to Jackson.

'All of them, sir?' she asked.

He nodded.

'All of them. She deserves it' he told her, giving Jenny a flirtatious wink before walking over to the counter.

Jenny was shocked to see how much money all the clothes were. When she wanted to protest, Jackson placed a finger to her lips.

'No arguments, princess. Besides, we're not even done yet. We're visiting some other shops as well' he told her.

She could only gape at him when he paid for her clothes. He took the bags from the girl behind the counter and pulled her out of the store. Jenny felt as if she was dreaming. How could anyone be more kind and generous than he was?

**XXX**

After pretty much robbing the entire mall, Jackson took Jenny to a restaurant. While she had protested he had already spent too much money, he simply held up a hand to show he was completely fine with it.

She felt a bit uncomfortable at the amount of money he had spent on her, but he seemed fine with it.

She sipped of her water, and looked out of the window. The sky was already turning dark again.

'It's getting late' she said softly.

'Relax. You'll get home soon enough' he assured her.

'The thing is…' she paused to take his hand in hers 'I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you'

'I can think of a way. How about you stay at my apartment tonight?' he suggested.

'I'd have to lie to Lisa about that. She would never let me go with you. I mean, we don't know each other for that long' she said.

'Look, some couples bond faster than others. We happen to grow fond of each other rather quickly. That's not as a big deal as people make it out to be' he said.

She smiled.

'You're right; I shouldn't worry' she said.

'You really shouldn't. Worrying only makes you insecure about yourself' he said.

'It does. I mean, before today, I would've never put on the clothes you bought me. I guess…you bring out the best in me. You make me feel so confident about myself' she confessed.

'Good. Because there's one last thing I want to give you' he said.

He got up, and pulled out a small, flat box. He opened it and gave it to her, revealing a silver necklace with a small, solid heart hanging from it. Her eyes widened.

'I can't accept this' she protested.

He took the necklace, and got up behind her.

'Lift up your hair' he whispered.

She shyly did as he asked. He put the necklace around her neck, and secured it. He pressed a kiss to the side of her exposed neck, and sucked on her skin lightly, causing her to gasp.

She placed her hand on her neck as soon as he sat back down.

'It won't give you a hickey, I promise' he told her with a smirk.

She looked at her necklace as it rested against her collarbone.

'It's beautiful' she said softly.

'It suits you' he smiled.

A waiter came over to them.

'Are you ready to pay, Mr. Rippner?' he asked.

'Sure' Jackson answered.

Jenny kept fiddling with her necklace. She couldn't believe someone would be so kind to her. He was such a sweet, caring guy.

He held out his hand when he had paid the waiter. He took most of the bags, while she carried two herself. They headed back to his car. Once all the bags were in the back seat, Jackson started the car.

Jenny picked up her phone, and decided to call Lisa.

'_LUX Atlantic resort, this is Lisa, how may I help you?' _

'Hey Leese, it's me. Is it okay I'm staying at Emma's tonight? We ran into each other in town and wanted to have a sleepover to do some catching up, you know' she lied.

'_Of course you can. I'm glad you two met again. It's been a few months right?'_

Jenny smiled.

'Yeah, it has' she answered softly.

'_Well, just call me tomorrow morning when you need a pick-up, okay?' _

'Sure' she answered.

'_I love you, Jenny. I'll see you tomorrow'_

'Bye' Jenny softy said.

She looked at Jackson.

'She believed me' she said with unease.

'Everything will be fine, princess. I promise' he whispered.

'I know' she answered.

He rested his hand on her thigh. It felt warm and tingled against her skin through her clothing. She watched him as he kept driving. He was such a charming man…

**XXX**

Jenny looked around Jackson's apartment curiously. It was a really big apartment, and had a lot of luxury.

Jackson himself was in the kitchen, preparing some drinks for them. Knowing him, he'd take a bottle of wine with him.

She took a seat on his leather couch. She felt really comfortable here. The walls were white, while the floor was made of black marble. The furniture was black also.

She looked up at Jackson entering. And as she had guessed, he carried two glasses and a bottle of wine. He sat down next to her, and started pouring her some wine. She took the glass from him gladly, and took a small sip.

She sighed in content.

'I really like your apartment' she commented.

He sipped from his own wine.

'Thanks. I just moved in' he said.

'How come? And why aren't you staying at your brother's?' she asked curiously.

'I had this apartment for a while, but never lived in it much. When my brother wanted me to come, I started using it again' he said.

'I see' she answered softly.

He put his glass down, and took her to do the same. He moved closer, and placed his hand down next to her body. He let his free hand caress her face before his lips met hers. One thing Jenny noticed was the fact he was much more passionate than she had grown used to. She grew into his kiss anyways. When he asked for an entrance, she happily obliged.

She moaned softly as he pressed his lips harder against hers. She grasped her fingers into his blouse, which only made him kiss her harder. She wouldn't deny she wasn't enjoying this. She did. She just had to get used to his sudden approach.

She gasped loudly at feeling his hand touch her chest. His touch was gentle, but it all felt new and strange to her. She didn't push his hand away as he cupped her breast. His touch felt surprisingly good as he lightly kneaded her chest.

He pulled away briefly. She looked into his eyes. His eyes had darkened with desire.

'I want you, Jennifer' he whispered.

She lowered her eyes. She pulled his hand away from her chest, and intertwined their fingers.

'Jackson…I don't know' she whispered.

'I can wait, you know. It doesn't have to be tonight' he soothed her.

She nodded faintly. He pulled her up.

'Come on, you must be tired. You can wear one of my t-shirts to sleep in' he whispered.

She hugged him tightly.

'Thank you so much for understanding' she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her back.

'It's okay' he whispered.

He pulled her into his arms, and brought her to his bedroom. She looked around her as soon as he had laid her down on his bed. His bed could easily fit four people in it.

She buried her face into one of the many dark blue pillows. She felt so confused. It was obvious Jackson was ready for a lot more than she was. It frightened her. The thought of sleeping with him sent a shudder down her spine. And she felt terrible for telling him no. She could imagine he was a bit annoyed with her.

'Jackson?' she asked softly.

He took a seat next to her.

'Yes?' he asked.

She bit her lip.

'Are you mad at me?' she asked.

'Why would I? I know you Jenny. You're shy, and you need time before we can take that step' he whispered.

'I guess so' she mumbled softly.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes briefly.

'It's fine. Don't worry about it' he whispered.

He stood up, and handed her one of his t-shirts.

'Try to sleep. I'll be in the living-room if you need me' he whispered.

She nodded and watched him leave. She got changed into the t-shirt he had given her. She snuggled under the soft, silky sheets. She buried her nose into his pillow. He probably slept on this side of the bed. His pillow was stained with the aftershave he used.

She felt herself blush. He smelled so incredibly good…

**XXX**

Jackson watched her as she fell asleep. She clung to his pillow, which he smirked at. She was right where he wanted her.

His smirk faded at the pressure in his lower body. He gritted his teeth. She was teasing him. He didn't like being teased. He felt furious. She had enjoyed him putting his hands on her, she had replied to his touch and yet…she turned him down. He had replied nicely, but he was boiling with anger and frustration.

He wanted her. He wanted her to scream for him, to cry out his name in pure pleasure as he made her his…

He growled in frustration. He had to focus. Getting to Lisa was the most important, not sleeping with her niece. And yet, he felt a strong desire to take her, to claim her so no one else could.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

**XXX**

**Sorry guys, but since Monday, I was back to going to school. That's why I won't update daily anymore. I'm sorry, but I've got a really busy schedule.**

**I hope you'll all understand.**

**BTW, if you want to see Jenny's clothes, Follow the links on my profile. Posting it on this chapter wasn't working ^^**

**Thank you!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny woke up to Jackson rubbing her exposed upper-leg as he softly kissed her behind her ear. She pulled her leg up, but his hand remained on her thigh.

'Wake up, sleepy head' he whispered softly.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair. She rubbed her eyes.

'I'm still tired' she mumbled.

He moved his hand up to her hip. He lazily toyed with the fabric of her underwear. She groaned in protest.

'Let me sleep' she mumbled.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, and pulled her into his back. She moaned.

'Jackson…' she protested.

He laughed softly. He kissed her neck. She shivered.

'Can you let me sleep?' she asked softly.

'It's a waste for you to stay in bed the whole day' he whispered.

'Shut up' she mumbled.

'Don't be that way, princess' he whispered.

She turned around, and buried her face in his chest. She noticed he wasn't wearing a t-shirt, causing her cheeks to flame.

She sat up, and saw he was only wearing a towel. He was still damp from the shower. His wet hair hung in and around his face in small strands.

She shrieked. He grabbed her wrist when she attempted to get up. He pulled her against him.

'Jenny…relax…' he soothed her.

'But-' 'Hush…' he cut her off.

He rubbed his thumb against the skin behind her ear. She relaxed under his touch. He kissed her forehead.

She nervously looked at him. He gently let her rest on her side, and laid down next to her. He laid a hand on her side. He carefully lifted up the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. He snuck his hand under the t-shirt, and she watched him as he did so. He traced her ribs lightly. Slowly, his hand moved to her chest. He looked into her eyes, asking permission to touch her.

She nodded faintly. Last night, he had been gentle. She was sure he'd be that way now.

He didn't say anything as he touched her, kneading and rubbing her skin in a slow and gentle manner. Chills went down her spine. She was given a feeling she hadn't felt before.

She trembled slightly as his grip on her tightened. He drew circles with him thumb over her sensitive skin.

'How does that feel?' he asked huskily.

She blushed deeply.

'G-good' she answered softly.

His hand left her, and he turned her onto her back. He lowered his head to her neck. He softly nipped her skin, making her gasp and squirm underneath him. She closed her eyes as he started kissing her neck. His kisses were heavy and lust-filled. She threw her head back. She kept gasping for air. The fact he was touching her like this had her near to an emotional breakdown. Everything around her got so tense and hot, especially between her legs. She had never felt something like this before.

She moaned when he sucked on the nape of her neck. She arched her back, making their bodies touch for the briefest moment. How was it possible he made her feel like this?

'Jackson…' she breathed softly.

His breath warmed her ear.

'Yes?' he asked huskily.

'I'm in love with you' she whispered.

He nuzzled his nose against the spot behind her ear.

'I'm in love with you, too' he whispered.

Her heart swelled at his words. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

'You make me so happy' she whispered.

'I know, princess…I know' he whispered softly.

She buried her face in his chest. She felt so save with him.

**XXX**

Jackson smirked before burying his nose into her soft hair. She was so easy to win over. He felt her heart beat against his ribcage. Her heart was pounding in a very hard pace. It was obvious she was exhausted. Her soft, breathing tickled against his chest.

He had to chuckle. Just yesterday she had been terrified of any form of intimacy. Now…she allowed him to put his hands on her and give her pleasure she could've only dreamed of.

She looked up to him. He kissed her lips briefly. She grew into his touch immediately. He hated to admit it, but she was growing on him. Not in an emotional way though, purely in a physical way. He felt himself become more and more obsessed with the thought of having her for himself.

His grip on her tightened. She closed her eyes.

'I'm so in love with you' she whispered against his chest.

He gently pushed her down onto his bed, and got up. He slowly got dressed, and kept an eye on her as she laid on his bed. She lifted up her legs, giving him a view of her white, laced underwear.

He chuckled.

'Those are nice' he told her.

She immediately pulled the shirt she was wearing down, making him chuckle again.

'Don't be embarrassed, it suits you' he laughed.

'Shut up' she mumbled.

He had to laugh at her embarrassment. She was so insecure about herself. He didn't understand why. She was beautiful. He guessed it ran in the family. Lisa was as equally beautiful as Jenny was.

He slowly buttoned up his white dress-shirt, but stopped half-way. He took a seat at the side of the bed where Jenny was lying. She looked up to him, her big, brown eyes as innocent as ever.

He touched her leg, which she didn't protest against. He made sure his eyes never left hers as he kept touching her. She sighed softly.

He leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled at him.

'I'll make you some breakfast. You go and take a shower' he whispered kindly.

She nodded eagerly. He stood up, and left his room. A smirk formed on his lips. It wouldn't take much longer before she'd fully give herself to him. All he'd have to do is be patient. She'd come to him.

**XXX**

Jenny rubbed her hair with a towel after getting out of the shower. She looked at her reflection. She felt flattered Jackson cared so much for her. With him, she felt special. He knew exactly how to compliment her.

She went into his bedroom, and pulled out the pink, tight dress Jackson had bought her. Once she had put it on, she smiled at how great it felt against her skin.

She headed for the kitchen, and found Jackson there. She got up behind him, and snuck her arms underneath his armpits.

He laughed softly.

'Hey there' he said.

'Hey' she whispered before kissing his back.

'How does eggs and bacon sound?' he asked.

'Sounds great' she said softly.

'Good' he said.

She let go of him, and hopped onto the granite counter next to him. He looked at her, and smiled.

'Look at you; you look so beautiful' he told her.

She smiled shyly. She felt herself blush at his compliment.

'The color suits you. It matches your hair color' he said.

'Thank you' she smiled.

She rested her hands on the counter top next to her legs. She inhaled the smell of his cooking. It smelled incredibly good. She watched him as he baked the eggs and bacon. She licked her lips.

He looked at her briefly. He smiled fondly.

'You really are an exceptional beauty' he said.

She playfully hit his shoulder.

'Stop it, you're making me blush' she said.

'Good. You should blush at my compliments' he told her arrogantly with a smirk.

She giggled.

'You're so mean' she joked.

He turned off the heat of the stove, showing her the eggs were done. He got in front of her, and pulled her towards him. He swept her legs over his waist.

'No, I'm honest. I really like you, and I know you deserve nothing but the best' he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I'm so glad you care for me so much' she shyly confessed.

He gently kissed her forehead.

'Don't mention it, princess. I want nothing more than to see you happy' he whispered.

She looked down, and rested her head against his shoulder. She noticed his blouse was still buttoned up halfway. She touched his chest, feeling many, small, soft hairs beneath her fingers.

She inhaled through her nose. His scent was so inviting.

'You smell good' she said.

He patted her hip.

'Come on, let's eat. I'm starving' he said.

She sighed in content.

'Sure' she softly said.

**XXX**

After breakfast, Jenny went onto the balcony of Jackson's apartment. She rested her hands on the railing. His apartment had a gorgeous view out on the sea.

She smiled. She felt extremely comfortable at his apartment. She felt as if she had been living with him forever. She wished she had. He made her feel so good about herself.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice him coming up behind her. She gasped in surprise when he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He pulled her into his chest.

'Enjoying yourself?' he asked.

She nodded eagerly.

'Your apartment is amazing' she said.

He buried his nose into her hair, and sighed.

'Jenny…about last night…I didn't mean to rush you' he whispered.

She lowered her eyes.

'It's fine' she softly said.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Jackson…I thought about you said yesterday…about us growing so close in such a short period of time…it's true…' she said.

She turned around in his arms.

'I trust you. You proved to me this morning, you would never, ever harm me. And I don't know why, but I'm growing more aware of my own body whenever you're near me. With you, I feel confident about myself…and my body' she told him.

He frowned.

'What are you saying?' he asked.

'From now on…I won't tell you to stop. This morning…I never felt that way before. It felt so good to be so close to you' she said shyly as she touched the bare part of his chest.

'I'm glad you feel that way, because I felt that way ever since I met you' he whispered into her ear.

She smiled gladly before standing on her toes to kiss his lips.

'Thank you' she whispered into his ear.

'You're welcome' he whispered back.

**XXX**

**Not much is happening in this chapter. I hope to get to the real action soon. I'm glad I changed the rating too. This isn't for kids XD Anyways, thanks for your patience. **

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	10. Chapter 10

Jenny immediately felt guilty after Jackson had dropped her off at Lisa's home. She carried the bags inside, and was startled to see Lisa in the living-room. She looked at her with a sad and disappointed look in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes.

'Where were you last night, Jenny?' she asked tiredly.

Jenny felt her face grow hot at the question.

'I was at Emma's' she said.

'Damn it Jenny, don't lie to me!'

Jenny flinched at her aunt cursing so suddenly.

'I called Emma. You weren't there' Lisa said with a calmer tone in her voice.

Jenny dropped her bags.

'Where were you?' Lisa asked again.

She didn't dare to answer.

'Were you with him?' Lisa asked.

'I…we only slept in the same bed last night, nothing happened' Jenny answered.

She saw Lisa's eyes widen. Her aunt's eyes switched to the clothes she was wearing, and the bags on the ground.

'Jenny, how can you be so stupid? You barely know this guy!' she cried out.

'He told me he wouldn't hurt me' Jenny mumbled.

'And you believed him?' Lisa asked, clearly offended.

'Not all of us get assaulted on a plane and lose their trust in people!' Jenny snapped.

Immediately after speaking out, Jenny lifted a hand to cover her mouth. Why had she said that?

She saw tears well up in Lisa's olive green eyes.

'Get out of my sight' she breathed.

'Leese…I'm sorry I-' 'I told you to get out of my sight!' Lisa cut her off.

Jenny bit on her lip. She took her bags, and headed upstairs. She locked herself in her room. She threw herself on her bed, and buried her face in her pillows. She started to cry. Why had she lied to Lisa? Why had she done so to be with Jackson? And why were things so complicated for her?

**XXX**

Lisa sat back down, her eyes filled with tears as memories of a year ago came back to her. The way Jackson had cruelly cornered her, threatening to have her dad killed if she didn't do as he told. The way his eyes still haunted her till this very day. At night, she'd have nightmares about to horrifying red eye flight. And in her dreams, she wasn't able to escape him. He'd force her through the same cruelty as the man in the parking lot had done before. She was helpless underneath him.

She sobbed.

Jenny had changed a lot over the week. A little bit too much. She now wore much more revealing clothes. Who was this guy she was with? And what kind of things was he doing to her while she wasn't there to watch over her niece?

The thought of Jenny being harmed in anyway brought more tears to her eyes.

She took her phone, and called her dad.

'_Joe Reisert?'_

'Dad?' Lisa rasped.

'_Leese, you sound upset. What's wrong?'_

'It's Jenny. She's met this guy…I don't know if he's good for her. I never see him and when Jenny gets back from spending her time with him, she's acting like a different person' Lisa cried.

'_Honey, Jenny is a smart kid. She won't do anything stupid. She's just trying to get over her breakup. She's lonely; it's obvious she wants someone to love her. It's natural for people to change'_

'No, you don't understand. They've been dating for nearly a week now and she's already slept at his place' Lisa argued.

Her dad sighed.

'_Leese, I know you're still upset from what happened a year ago but' _'That's got nothing to do with this! I'm completely fine!' Lisa cried out

'_Are you sure? You sound really upset. Maybe I should take Jenny in for a couple of days so you can relax. It's obvious that she's a real handful' _Joe asked.

'N-no, I think I'll manage. I just…we had an argument. She mentioned the red eye flight…it all came back to me' Lisa said softly.

'_Honey…he won't come back, I promise'_

'I'm just afraid he'll come after us again. I don't want him to ruin everything' Lisa said with a sigh.

'_Should I come over tonight?'_

'Sure, dad. Maybe you can talk some sense into her' Lisa laughed softly.

'_She'll be fine, Leese, you'll see'_

'Thanks dad, I love you' Lisa smiled.

'_I love you too, sweetie'_

Lisa smiled as her dad hung up. She felt relieved talking to him. She stood up. It was time she had a talk with Jenny.

**XXX**

Jenny looked up at her door opening. She wiped her tears as Lisa took a seat on her bed.

'I'm sorry, Leese' she softly said.

Lisa rested a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry too. But you need to be careful. It's not okay for you to stay at his place so early' she said.

Jenny lowered her eyes.

'Did he put his hands on you?' Lisa asked.

'N-no' Jenny lied.

'Be honest with me, Jenny. I need to know how intimate you've already been with him. It'll give me some peace of mind knowing how much you trust him' Lisa comforted her.

Jenny looked up, and shrugged.

'Well…yesterday night we were at his place…he started kissing me' she carefully said.

'And?' Lisa asked.

Jenny crossed her arms.

'He touched my breast, that's it' she mumbled with shame.

'Did he force you into anything?' Lisa asked.

'No! He wouldn't hurt me' Jenny snapped.

She clutched the necklace around her neck, which Lisa noticed.

'He gave you that necklace?' she asked.

Jenny didn't answer.

'It's beautiful, Jenny' Lisa said.

It eased Jenny's nerves to hear that.

'He took me shopping yesterday. He calls me his princess' she shyly smiled.

'He really cared for you' Lisa said with relief.

She stood up.

'Next time, don't lie to me. And don't go out to stay at his place again. You'll sleep at home from now on' she said.

'Why?' Jenny fiercely asked.

'You're twenty, Jenny. And I don't know how old he is, but if he is older, he should know better than to convince you to lie to me' Lisa snapped.

'He didn't' Jenny said.

She didn't want Lisa to do this. She wanted to fall asleep next to Jackson.

'I don't care. You're staying inside this house at night, and that's final' Lisa said, before leaving her room and shutting the door.

Jenny narrowed her eyes. She threw herself onto the bed again. Tears filled her eyes. How was she going to tell Jackson this? He had already promised her they'd have dinner at his place tomorrow night.

At that moment, her phone rang. She picked it up, seeing Jackson was calling her.

'Hey' she softly said.

'_Babe, you sound upset. Did something happen?'_

'Yeah. My aunt found out about me being at your place last night. She was furious. I can't come over tomorrow night' she apologized.

'_That sucks. Why don't I just come over to your place then?' _he asked.

'Jackson…I don't know' Jenny said.

'_I'll come at night. She won't notice'_

'I don't want to lie her again, Jackson. She was really upset' Jenny said.

'_Jenny…my beautiful, beautiful princess…please think about it…I like falling asleep next to you'_

'I do too but…I don't want to hurt her again' Jenny said.

'_Do you still want to be with me?'_

'Of course I do' Jenny said.

'_She doesn't understand our bond, Jenny' _he paused, and sighed _'Jenny…I love you'_

She froze at his words. She rubbed her forehead.

'_I guess I'll see you tonight, then?'_

'Tonight?' she asked in confusion.

'_Yeah, I know, we agreed to tomorrow. But I just can't stand being apart from you. I need to see you tonight'_

She felt herself blush deeply.

'_We can take a stroll along the boulevard. Afterwards, I'll bring you home safely' _

'S-sure' Jenny answered shyly.

'_Good. I'll pick you up at eight' _he said before hanging up.

**XXX**

Jackson stared at his phone for a few moments. A pleased smirk curled at his lips. He knew tonight, she would give herself to him. He had promised her he'd take things slow, but he knew she wouldn't resist him tonight. She'd be his.

He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what would happen tonight. He'd slowly undress her, and lay her down on her bed. His lips would never leave hers as he claimed her, their hips grinding as he ran his hands through her soft hair. She'd throw her head back and moan his name softly, her body resistant at first but submissive to him as he gave her the pleasure she had never felt before.

On her part, it would hurt at first. He knew he would have to be gentle, an approach he didn't like to use. But for her, he'd have to be gentle. She would expect a slow, romantic first time, which he would give her.

She'd fall asleep in his arms, no longer being a young girl. She'd be a woman, _his_ woman.

His smirk grew wider. He'd soon have his revenge. He had it all planned out in his head.

Tomorrow, he'd wake up next to Jenny. Maybe they'd even shower together. He'd head downstairs with her, and reveal to Lisa he was the one whom had been with her niece the entire time. Jenny would realize what he was capable of. She'd try to run, but he'd put a gun to the girl's head, warning Lisa that trying to get the police involved was pointless. Then, he'd take Jenny with him. Maybe he would have some fun with her once he got home. Maybe he'd use his bare hands…or use a whip.

He laughed to himself. Revenge couldn't be sweeter. He could almost taste it. He was so close…

**XXX**

**Yay, something will actually happen for a change! I plan on writing Jackson's point of view more, to show what a sadistic prick he is. Anyways, next chapter will feature their stroll on the boulevard, Jenny's first time (I'm nervous to write that scene) and Lisa talking to her dad. Maybe even the confrontation between Lisa, Jackson and Jenny, I'll just have to see about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Mature content ahead!**

**XXX**

Jenny looked at herself in the mirror, dressed in pink, short dress with the bow belt she now owned. It was a bit too pink for her liking, but she still liked the color.

She pulled on a black, leather jacket, and ran her hands through her hair. She looked good; she would admit that much about herself.

She sighed deeply. She still felt bad about snarling at Lisa like she had. But still…her feelings for Jackson were growing much stronger. And she feared Lisa would pay the price for that. She didn't want that to happen, not because of Jackson, whom she had only met a week ago. She wouldn't sacrifice Lisa to be with him.

While she thought that, she knew perfectly well she wouldn't refuse him when he was close to her. There was something about him that made him impossible to resist. She had no idea what it was about him that drew her in so much. Was it his striking appearance? Or his deep, sensual voice that made her melt with every word he said?

She pulled at her hair. She felt really bad about herself.

'_Jenny, my dad's here! Please come downstairs!'_

She looked up at Lisa's voice. She bit on her lip before heading downstairs. She found Lisa and her father there. She smiled at seeing her grandpa. She hugged him tightly.

'It's so great to see you' she said happily.

'It's great to see you, too' he told her.

He looked at her.

'I heard you ran into someone not too long ago' he said.

Jenny narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She smiled anyways.

'I did' she shortly answered.

'You should be careful, Jenny. Don't let this convince you to anything you don't want to' he said.

'Why do you treat me like a little girl? I'm old enough to know what to do' Jenny defended herself.

'Sweetie, we're just looking out for you. Look at what happened to me. I was interested in a guy, and he proved me to be a terrorist' Lisa said.

Jenny lowered her eyes.

'I won't do anything stupid, Leese. I promise' she said.

Joe rested his hands on her shoulders.

'Good. I wouldn't want you to suffer in any way, Jenny. Neither of us does. This family has already gone through enough' he said.

'I know, grandpa' Jenny answered.

She stepped back.

'We're having some dinner tonight? Do you want to come with us?' Lisa asked.

'Actually…I'm going out tonight. I won't be home late, I promise' Jenny quickly said.

She couldn't deny the glint of disappointment in Lisa's eyes. She tried to hide it, but didn't manage to do so.

'As long as you return home on time' Lisa said.

'Sure' Jenny said.

She gave Lisa a smile before heading into the kitchen. She prepared herself a drink, and briefly closed her eyes. She felt so confused. Telling Lisa no was something she had never done before. She felt herself becoming less attached to her aunt. Maybe she was growing up? She had no idea. Either way, letting go was really hard.

**XXX**

'She's going with him, isn't she?' Lisa asked worriedly.

She sat down in her chair, while her dad took a seat next to her. He laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

'Leese just let it go. You can't control Jenny in everything she does. The girl's in love, let her. She'll know what to do' he comforted her.

'I'm just scared he'll force her through the same thing I have been through' Lisa said softly.

Joe knew Lisa was talking about the rape his daughter had been forced to go through. After it had happened, she wasn't the same. He had never left her side during her recovery. It was sad she had been through it. She had been such a vibrant, cheerful young woman. Now…she was left scarred by everything that had happened in her life. And yet…she came back so strong.

'That won't happen, Leese' he promised her.

She smiled weakly at him.

'Thanks, dad. I love you' she said.

He pulled his distressed daughter in his arms.

'I love you too, sweetie. I'll never leave your side, I promise' he whispered to her ear, like he used to when she was little.

**XXX**

After Joe and Lisa had left for dinner at a nearby restaurant, Jenny looked out of the window. She was still lost in her endless thought. She felt really lost and confused.

She listened to a car as it pulled onto the driveway. She assumed it was Jackson.

When the doorbell rang, she stood up. She opened the front door, revealing Jackson, dressed in a pair of dark blue pants, a matching suit jacket and a teal colored dress shirt. He observed her closely before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

'Hey' he whispered into her ear.

'Hey' she said softly.

She tried to hide her confusion in her voice, but he frowned at her. He pulled her closer to him.

'Baby…what's wrong?' he asked.

'I'm just…I'm confused…that's all' she said, not meeting his cerulean gaze.

He lifted up her chin with his index finger. She felt herself grow warm at the deep, loving look in his eyes.

'Tell me' he whispered.

'I feel really bad about lying to my aunt. She was so disappointed' she confessed.

'You shouldn't feel bad' he told her.

She looked at him, offended by how he responded.

'It's just the two of us, Jenny. All that matters is that we love each other' he whispered.

She lowered her head. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

'Come on, don't be this way. I hate to see you upset' he told her.

He cupped her cheeks in his warm hands, and brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her softly and gently, but Jenny had a hard time leaning into his kiss. But she slowly felt herself give into him as his tongue ran between the curves of her lips. She parted her lips hesitantly, and closed her eyes.

She snuck her arms underneath his armpits, and tightly held onto his shoulders as he deepened their passionate kiss.

He pulled away briefly. She nuzzled her nose against his collarbone.

'I'm sorry' she whispered.

'Don't be' he whispered back.

She looked up to meet his eyes. She shivered as he kissed her again, showing her how much he cared and cherished her. She raised one hand to the back of his head, and drew her fingers into his soft, brown locks. Her cheeks felt flushed as he rubbed her cheeks. She moaned softly in his kiss. He knew exactly how to cheer her up.

**XXX**

The sun had begun to set as Jackson tightly held onto Jenny's hand while they walked across the boulevard. He had intertwined their fingers, and held her close to his side. He would rub his thumb over her hand every now and then, earning a shy smile from her.

He had eased her nerves quite easily, but he sensed she was still a bit worried.

He looked down on the strawberry blonde girl next to him. She seemed much more loose and relaxed around him. She had changed over the week they had spent together. She had grown more confident, which made it more fun for him to crush her spirit.

He tightened his grip on her hand thinking about how she would beg for mercy. She'd cry out in pain as he hit her and tormented her in every way possible. She'd be his, completely.

He heard a soft whimper next to him, making him realize how tightly he was holding her hand. He loosened his grip on her.

'Are you okay?' she asked as she stopped walking.

He brought her hand up to his mouth, and kissed her fingertips. He allowed himself to gently suck on the tip of her index finger, which she blushed at.

'I'm fine; just lost in my thoughts, I guess' he lied to her.

She stepped closer, making her small breasts brush lightly against his chest. Even through his dress shirt, the touch sent shivers down to certain parts of his body that made him stifle back a gasp.

'Can I change anything about that?' she asked innocently.

He let go of her hand, allowing her to place both her hands on his chest. Instinctively, his arms shot around her small waist. She was so petite and fragile.

'I don't know. Can you?' he teased her.

She smiled before burying her face into his chest. He tucked her head underneath his chin. He smirked sadistically. She'd have to enjoy herself while she still could. Because soon…he wouldn't stay as sweet and gentle. She'd meet the real him, and she wouldn't like it.

He noticed the soft yawn that escaped her.

'Want me to take you home?' he asked her.

'Yeah' she softly replied.

His smirk grew wider. She had sealed her fate. She wouldn't escape him now. There was no way she could get out of what would happen the following hours. She would get a hell of a wakeup call. And nothing…nothing, would stop him from doing that to her.

**XXX**

The house seemed dark and abandoned when Jenny arrived with Jackson. She tiredly turned on the lights. She guessed Lisa and her dad weren't home yet.

She gasped loudly when Jackson placed his hands on her hips, and hungrily started to kiss her neck. A deep blush crept up her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly. Her face grew terribly hot as he sucked on the nape of her neck.

'Jackson…' she softly whimpered.

His grip on her hips tightened.

'How about we continue this upstairs, huh?' he asked.

She opened her eyes. Her thoughts were hazy. Deep down, she knew it was wrong, but she agreed anyways. She was too in love with him to care.

**XXX**

Moonlight poured through the open windows as Jackson closed and locked the door of Jenny's room behind him. Jenny felt herself being pushed up against the door of her room as he started kissing her neck. She tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. She felt her breathing become heavier the longer he kissed, nipped and sucked her skin.

She moaned softly. He ran his tongue softly along the shell of her ear. She shivered at the warmth of his mouth.

She opened her eyes, and found herself lost in his enchanting blue eyes. They only seemed bluer in the light of the moon.

His eyes never left hers as he, very slowly, reached up behind her, and unzipped her dress. Once it fell to the ground and she was left in her underwear, she trembled slightly. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. But she knew everything would be fine.

She gasped softly at Jackson cupping her cheeks, and bringing his lips down to hers. He kissed her with the upmost love and desire she had ever felt. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and squeaked slightly at one of his hands on her butt.

He lifted her up carefully, and eased her down onto the middle of her bed. He pulled away from her, and sat up straight. She looked up to him, her breathing quickening and her heartbeat picking up as she watched Jackson pull off his blouse. She admired him in silence as moonlight cast shadows over his body, creating both beautiful and haunting shapes on his body.

She felt her nerves get the better of her as soon as he stood up to take off his pants. He immediately noticed how distressed and nervous she felt. He got back on top of her. He kissed her earlobe very softly.

'I know you're nervous, Jenny…but everything will be okay' he whispered.

He looked into her eyes. He brushed his hand against her flushed cheek tenderly. The feeling of their skin touching sent shivers down Jenny's spine.

'I promise' he whispered.

She nodded.

'I know' she softly said.

His lips met hers again. She closed her eyes, and drew her hands into his soft hair. He wrapped his arms around her back. She didn't pull away from his intimate kiss as he undid her bra. She shivered at the sudden cold air rushing over her exposed body, but paid little attention to it because his body was so warm.

As they kissed, Jackson would sometimes rub her back to soothe her nerves. She flinched in unease as her final clothing came off. She pulled away from him, and looked into his clear eyes worriedly. He kissed her temple.

A nervous sigh escaped her mouth. She felt so incredibly tense. She had never been intimate with someone like this. And while she felt comfortable with Jackson, she did feel nervous.

She tightly held onto him as he got on top of her. Her cry of pain was muffled by his lips on hers as he entered her for the first time.

As much as she tried to relax, tears filled her eyes. She knew Jackson was trying to be gentle since it was her first time, but the pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

He kissed her neck softly. She choked back a sob.

'Shh…the pain will pass' he hushed her.

She buried her face into his shoulder. She bit hard on her bottom lip.

'It hurts' she softly said.

He let her head down into the soft pillows. He drew long, soothing strokes of her back and sides. He took her hands in his, and intertwined their fingers. He kissed her forehead.

'Just relax…it'll get better, I promise' he whispered.

He rested his forehead to hers. He breathed in and out deeply, motioning her to do the same. And as she did, the pain started to fade. All she was left with was a racing heart and labored breathing as Jackson made love to her, showing her how much he loved her over and over again.

She had wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her, drowning her in his taste while their bodies were one. Her heart pounded in her ears, and his heart pounded loudly against her own chest. Their skin touched in the most intimate ways, bringing tears to Jenny's eyes at the sweet and intoxicating pleasure she was experiencing with him.

The sheets were soft against her body as she was lifted off the mattress, and then pushing back onto it again. Her fingers traced his defined back and shoulders while his hand followed the curve of her spine. As she touched him, he would place soft butterfly kisses to her neck.

All she heard was their breathing, and shifting sheets. Both of them were illuminated by the light of the full moon, which Jenny thought was perfect. She felt happy. Being with Jackson was exactly what she had imagined her first time to be.

She felt a pit in her lower stomach, a pit that grew much stronger every time Jackson touched her insides so intimately. At some point, Jenny felt as if she was going to explode. Her body trembled as an overwhelming feeling washed over her.

She cried out his name and clung to him while her body didn't seem to stop giving an intense reaction to Jackson's love-making.

She panted heavily, and so did he. She had a moment of rest before Jackson started to make love to her again, and again. It seemed as if they wouldn't stop enjoying each other so intensely. And Jenny realized she didn't want to. She wanted him and him alone.

**XXX**

Jackson traced the curve of Jenny's back as she slept next to him. She was lying on her stomach, and her arms snuck under her pillows. The sheets covered her naked body up to her hips.

He kissed her behind her ear. She whimpered weakly, making him chuckle.

He laid down next to her, and admired her as she was illuminated by the moonlight. She was his now. He smirked at the realization. He felt pleased. More than pleased. He knew he had won. Jenny was his and his alone.

He lowered his head to her ear.

'Starting tomorrow…you'll answer to me' he whispered.

Her expression changed to one of discomfort, making his smirk grow wider. He affectionately ran a hand through her hair.

'Poor Jenny…you had such a long and carefree life ahead of you. Now…you're going to live in fear. Everyday…you'll be terrified of what _**I **_might do to you. Because it'll be _**me **_whom controls you, and _**me**_ alone' he whispered.

He turned to the other side of the bed, and pulled the sheets up to his waist. He fell asleep being pleased. Nothing would stop him now.

**XXX**

**I pronounce this the longest chapter after! Please bear with me at the last scene. It was my first time writing a scene like that XD **

**If you noticed, I gave Jackson his signature look, which he wore in the movie too! XD I couldn't resist!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	12. Chapter 12

Jenny woke up in cold sweat in the middle of the night. She shot up, her forehead wet and her brown eyes filled with tears as her shoulders trembled. She pulled the sheets up to her chin. Tears freely ran down her cheeks. She had experienced a terrifying nightmare. She was running, but couldn't get away. A haunting voice kept following her, stopping her from escaping.

She choked back a sob. Next to her, Jackson started to stir in his sleep. He laid on his back, and looked at her. He reached over to turn on the small light of her nightstand.

'Jenny…babe…what's wrong?' he asked her.

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. She threw one arm around his neck, and hugged him tightly.

'I…I had a nightmare…I felt so scared…' she sobbed.

He kissed her neck softly.

'It's okay…it was just a bad dream' he whispered.

She looked up to him, sobbing. He cupped her cheek, and rubbed her skin softly with his thumb. He laid back down, and pulled her against him. She snuggled close to his warm chest.

'Try to sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day' he told her.

'Why?' she curiously asked as she wiped her tears.

'I think it'd be good for your aunt and me to formally meet' he said.

She smiled.

'I'm sure she'll love you as much as I do' she said softly.

'You have no idea…' he laughed softly before turning off the lights.

**XXX**

_The following day…_

Lisa had woken up rather early the next morning, and still felt pretty tired. She made herself a cup of coffee, and leaned against the counter top. Jenny was still asleep. Last night, she had locked her door again. It was kind of strange; she had never done so before.

She just brushed it off, and sipped her coffee. She listened to the sounds in her home. Very faintly, she heard running water. Jenny was probably taking a shower.

Lisa smiled to herself, and set her coffee down. She got the idea to prepare her niece some breakfast, as she did when Jenny was younger. It would get the two of them closer again, she was sure of that.

**XXX**

Jenny dried her hair after getting out of the shower. She walked into her room, and found Jackson there, fully dressed. He had showered before her, since she thought showering together would be kind of dangerous with Lisa downstairs.

She smiled at him as he observed her. She was only dressed in her underwear, but she didn't really care. She slowly slipped into the pink shorts and striped top she had gotten from him, and pulled him closer to her.

'Thank you, for everything' she smiled.

He lifted a hand to cup her cheek, and passionately let his mouth claim her. She moaned softly. She clung to him as he dominated her mouth, and grasped her fingers into his soft, still damp hair.

His tongue aggressively swirled around hers, which made her jump a bit. He seemed much more aggressive now, but she just guessed it was natural to kiss each other that way.

'_Jenny, please come downstairs. I made you some breakfast!' _

She pulled away from him, and looked over her shoulder. She bit her lip before looking back at Jackson.

'You go first. I'll wait in the hallway' he said.

She nodded in understanding. She tried to control her racing heart. She was anxious to know what Lisa thought of him.

**XXX**

As soon as Jenny got downstairs, the smell of Lisa's cooking filled her nose. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Lisa handed her a glass of orange juice.

'I missed your cooking, Leese. It smells and looks amazing' Jenny said.

Lisa smiled herself.

'Thank you so much, sweetie' she said.

In a pure state of relief, Jenny hugged her aunt tightly.

'I'm so glad you're not mad anymore' she said.

'I can't stay mad at you, Jenny' Lisa whispered to her.

They parted, and Jenny sat down. Lisa placed a kiss to her niece's forehead.

'_Well Jenny, you didn't tell me __**this **__was your aunt'_

Both women looked up at the voice, Lisa in fear, while Jenny looked up in confusion.

Lisa immediately pulled Jenny up, and put her behind her as Jackson walked into the kitchen. Jenny felt both confused and scared. Why was Lisa being so protective all of the sudden?

'Leese, what's wrong?' she asked softly.

Jackson kept his distance. Jenny looked at him, biting her lip. What was wrong about Jackson being here?

'He's the man whom assaulted me on the plane, Jenny' Lisa said.

Jenny's eyes widened. She slowly shook her head in denial, memories of last week flooding back into her mind. It couldn't be. He couldn't be the same man. It was impossible. He had been so kind to her, why would he lie about being who he really was?

'Ohh Leese…assault is such a nasty word' Jackson said with an arrogant smirk.

'Get out of my house, before I call the cops!' Lisa snarled.

'Be careful what you say, Leese. Would you really throw out your niece's boyfriend?' he asked.

Lisa looked at Jenny briefly. Jenny looked back at her, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. She had slept with the man that had nearly killed her aunt and grandfather. Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes.

'Lisa…I swear…I didn't know…' she softly said.

'Don't be that way, Jenny. Think about last night…' Jackson taunted her.

Jenny sobbed. She felt so filthy now. How could she have been so stupid? How couldn't she have seen the signs? The fact he bought her those clothes and the necklace…it had all been a set-up. But Why?

Lisa looked deep into her eyes.

'Jenny…what happened-' 'We had sex last night, Leese. Your sweet, little cousin is a grownup woman now' Jackson said with a smirk.

'How could you? She's just a kid!' Lisa snarled.

'No need to shout, Leese. You don't see me getting all worked up' Jackson said.

Jenny buried her face into her aunt's shoulder. She felt so ashamed and filthy. She couldn't believe Jackson had lied to her. He had made her feel so special. And now…he completely crushed any confidence she had gained by being with him.

'And besides…Jenny over there did all the screaming last night' he smirked.

Jenny felt Lisa tremble. She allowed tears to spill from her eyes. She felt so ashamed.

'She kept begging for more…she's not as innocent as you think' Jackson said.

'Why? Why would you do that to her? She's never done one fucking thing to wrong you!' Lisa snapped.

'No, Leese. You did. You wronged me. And now…' he paused, and both Jenny and Lisa stepped back at seeing a gun in his hand 'you're going to step back and let your sweet niece come with me' he declared.

Jenny looked up. She suddenly felt brave enough to speak out against him.

'I'm not coming with you' she carefully said.

Multiple shots rang through the air. Jenny screamed at seeing he had shot Lisa in the shoulder, and her leg. She staggered back. Lisa, lying on the ground and clutching her wounds, looked Jenny into her brown eyes.

'Run'

Was the only word that left her mouth. Jenny didn't hesitate. She fled the kitchen as fast as she could, but heard Jackson's footsteps follow her closely. In her haste, she tripped over a bump in the carpet, and hit the ground with a loud bang. Before she could get up, and bring herself to safety, Jackson had grabbed her at her waist, and pulled her into his chest. She struggled against him as he tightly held his arm around her tiny waist. She refused to let him touch her after having lied to her all this time.

More tears spilled from her brown eyes. She had never felt so filthy before.

'Let me go!' she cried out.

She froze as soon as she felt the cold metal of the gun press into her neck.

'Don't make a move, Jenny. I wouldn't want to hurt you…yet' he hissed, making her shiver violently at the last word.

Jenny trembled. She had no idea what kind of game he was playing? What was his goal of doing this? What had he gained by taking her virginity? And what did he have in store for her?

'What do you want from me?' she asked softly.

He breathed into her ear, making her shiver.

'Ohh Jenny…you still don't see it, do you?' he taunted her.

He roughly turned her around. He pressed the gun into her cheek. She felt terrified as he stared down on her, his gaze no longer sweet and caring. His once longing gaze was replaced by hatred and disgust.

'After what your aunt did to me…I needed my revenge. And that's where you come in, _princess_'

She felt offended by the way he used his nickname for her now. A small part of her hoped his feelings for her were real, despite it not being true.

She whimpered and squirmed lightly as he lowered the gun to her collarbone, and briefly rubbed it between the swell of her breasts. His eyes followed his own movements before he looked back up to her eyes, terrifying her all over again.

'You see...the fact you were the one whom Leese was closest to next to her dad, put you on my list' he explained.

Jenny shook her head lightly. She had no idea what he was planning, but she didn't want to be any part of it.

'No…' she weakly protested.

She squirmed in his grasp, making him sigh in annoyance before putting the gun to her temple, immediately stopping her struggling.

'I advise you do what I say from now on, Jenny. Or you might get yourself hurt. Or even worse…I might hurt Lisa even more than she already is now' he threatened.

Jenny, seeing there was no way she would be able to escape him without having Lisa harmed, lowered her head. Tears trickled down her chin as she bit on her bottom lip.

Jackson withdrew his gun.

'Good girl' he said.

She kept her head down as he dragged her out of the house. Once at his car, he opened the trunk of the car. He forced her inside, and shut the hood before she could adjust herself in the small space of the car.

Now being in complete darkness, Jenny realized how much trouble she was in. She felt terrified. Jackson was capable of a large amount of violence, Lisa had told her that once. What was he going to do to her?

**XXX**

After the car, roughly came to a stop, the hood popped open. Jenny briefly closed her eyes at the bright light. Jackson yanked her out of the car so roughly she feared he was going to dislocate her shoulder. He dragged her along with him, revealing they were at his apartment.

As soon as Jackson had closed the door of his apartment behind him, Jenny backed away from him as far as she possibly could. He smirked at her.

'What's wrong, Jenny? We loved each other, remember?' he taunted.

She stepped back when he got closer to her. Every time she took a step back, he took a step forward. Soon, she felt her back collide with a wall. She nervously looked for a way out, but felt herself grow smaller and weaker as Jackson placed his hands flat on the wall next to her head.

Without warning, Jackson brought his fist up, and punched her hard in the stomach. A faint cry of pain escaped Jenny as she tried to breathe. She dropped he head.

'You're so weak, Jenny…' Jackson hissed.

Tears filled Jenny's eyes at the pain in her stomach. She felt a short moment of relief when his hand left her, but cried out in pain as soon as he punched her again. She gasped for air. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears of both the pain and the realization Jackson was such a cruel man.

'No one will come to rescue you; no one will hear you scream…only I will hear you' he hissed into her ear.

Jenny felt her body tremble with pain. While this probably wasn't even the worst he was capable of, she felt helpless against him as he kept hitting her.

Pained gasps and moans escaped her lips every time his fist made contact with her stomach. She didn't understand why he was doing this. What had she done to him that he showed so much rage towards her?

'Please stop…'

Her soft voice was merely a whisper.

'Poor Jenny…am I hurting you?' he asked in a very sweet manner.

Jenny, being as dumb and naïve as she was, thought he meant it. She looked up to his eyes. It seemed as if his eyes had softened.

'Yes' she softly said.

She was roughly grabbed at her hair. He yanked her head back. He brought his face closer to hers. She trembled being close to him. Not only did she feel completely mortified in his presence, but she had been beaten so badly it left her knees wobbly.

'You look so beautiful when you're in pain, Jenny. It's almost…arousing to see you like this' he hissed.

Her eyes widened in fear. She grew even more panicked and scared as he forced his lips onto hers. His kiss was rough and demanding, and she wanted to pull away from him. She moaned in pain when his grip on her hair tightened. This allowed him to force her lips apart, and explore her mouth greedily.

He harshly bit on her bottom lip; earning another distressed moan from her while the bite on her lip drew blood.

He pulled away from her, leaving her trembling all over. She could barely keep herself together. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Her stomach ached, and her head was dizzy from being so utterly confused.

Jackson dragged her along with him, and opened a door. He threw her onto an old mattress lying on the floor. She kept her head down. He didn't seem to like that. He stalked over to her, and kneeled down in front of her. He harshly took her face between his thumb and index finger.

'I suggest you get used to this, Jenny. Because this is just the start' he told her.

'Why are you doing this?' she weakly asked.

He chuckled, and wiped the blood that fell from her bottom lip.

'Did you ever have to stand back while wanting something so badly it would drive you insane?' he asked.

She looked at him, confused.

'What?' she asked.

'Ever since I got out of the hospital last year…I knew I would get back at Lisa for doing this to me. And then…I found out about you. I followed you for six months, Jenny. I knew you'd be my price from the start. And now…you're mine' he told her.

She wanted to turn her head away, but he tightened his grip on her.

'And I won't have you deny me. Not now…not _**ever**_…' he declared.

'You didn't have to shoot Lisa-' 'No, you're wrong. I'm not that sweet guy you were with the last week. I never was, and I never will be' he cut her off.

'But-' she was cut off again, by a hard slap in the face. She held onto her throbbing cheek.

'Shut. Up.' he hissed.

Jenny lowered her eyes. She felt more tears fill her eyes. She buried her face into her hands, and faintly heard Jackson leave. The door closed, and locked behind him. She kept crying. Why was this happening to her?

**XXX**

**I decided to treat you guys to another chapter. Recently, I found a lot of time in my schedule. It gives me the chance to upload more often. I do this because I love you guys, especially Trudes193. I love your kind and encouraging reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Poor Jenny. She didn't do anything to deserve this! Jackson's a real asshole. But he's just getting started…*evil laugh* **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this, I personally think the violent part sucked, because I just can't write that. **

**Let me know what you think, and have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This following chapter contains rape and abuse!**

**XXX**

As soon as Joe got a call from Lisa, he rushed to his daughter's home. He had found her on the ground, bleeding and crying. She had told him Jackson had come back, and that he had taken Jenny. He couldn't believe that had happened. What could Jackson possibly want with Jenny? Just the thought of his favorite granddaughter suffering at the hands of that psycho made him shudder. Jackson was capable of so much. How far would he go with Jenny to get his point across?

On their way to the hospital, Lisa had cried and screamed for someone to do something. But there was nothing the police could do, or so they said. They had no trail on Jackson; his record had been swiped clean.

'Dad…please tell me she'll be alright' Lisa choked once she was lying in a hospital bed.

'Leese…I'm not sure' Joe mumbled.

'Dad, Jenny's too young and too innocent to suffer at his hand. She's already fragile as it is. If we don't do something…he'll break her!' Lisa cried out.

Joe could do nothing but hold his daughter's hand and cry with her, hoping for Jenny to be okay.

**XXX**

Jenny sat with her back against the back wall of her small prison. She tightly held her knees to her chest. Tears silently ran down her cheeks. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She felt incredibly lame for falling for Jackson so quickly like she had.

She buried her face in her knees. She choked back a sob. Why was all this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? Was it a punishment for her stupidity?

She looked up in pure terror as she heard the lock of the door switch. The door slowly opened, making her clutch her knees to her chest even tighter at Jackson entering. She felt so scared.

He kneeled down in front of her. He touched her cheek. She flinched away from him, but he was having none of that. He grabbed her arms tightly. She whimpered.

'You're going to be a good girl, Jenny' he told her.

She trembled all over when he pushed her down on the mattress. He straddled her waist, and smirked at how helpless she was underneath him.

'Take off your top' he told her.

Jenny did the dumbest thing ever: she hesitated. It resulted into Jackson slapping her cheek so hard it left her head pounding. She cried out in pain.

'Don't make me repeat myself again, you little bitch' he snarled.

Her bottom lip trembled. She slowly did as he told her. As she did, Jackson pulled out what appeared to be a small recorder. He turned it on, and placed it next to the thin mattress. She looked at him in fear. He sighed in annoyance before tearing her top away from her. It revealed her black, laced bra.

He chuckled at her pale skin. He rubbed the skin between her breasts. She gasped at his harsh touch. He lowered his head to her ear, and started placing hard, aggressive kisses to her neck. She whimpered.

'You look so sexy in black…' he taunted her.

She softly begged for him to stop as his hands roughly fondled her breasts. His touch was harsh and painful.

'Please…stop' she begged through her tears.

He lowered one hand to her shorts. In one swift movement, he tore her shorts of her. She tried to move away from him. He just laughed at her weak attempt to stop him.

'You won't stop me, Jenny. Once I see what I want…I'll have it' he told her.

Soft pleas were the only words that left Jenny's mouth as he undressed her. She tried to hide her nakedness, but he left her helpless.

He slowly unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants. He ran his lips along the shell of her ear.

'What are you going to do to me?'

Her voice broke as he brought her hands down firmly above her head. His cerulean gaze flickered to her body beneath him.

'My sweet, innocent Jenny, I'm going break you'

Jenny wanted so badly to try and reason with him, to try and tell him he didn't need to force her, to tell him if he loved her, she'd love him back, to tell him…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden, sharp pain tearing through her lower body as Jackson entered her without a warning. She screamed. Tears filled her eyes and trickled down her pale cheeks as Jackson cruelly and painfully made her his again.

'That's it, Jenny…scream for me…' he sadistically hissed into her ear.

She kept crying out at the intense pain. It felt as if she was going to split into two.

'Jackson…please stop…it hurts' she begged softly.

He kept going. She felt herself go numb under the sharp pain. It felt as if something inside of her had snapped, something that wasn't supposed to do that.

She threw her head back. Tears freely ran down her cheeks and onto her hair and the mattress beneath her. Her body trembled at each violent thrust. She couldn't believe he was doing this. He had been so gentle last night…how could he do this to her?

'Your poor aunt Leese went through the same thing. She wanted so desperately to spare you from such pain. She failed…' he hissed into her ear.

Jenny stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes. Her body desperately tried to reject Jackson as he sought deeper and deeper within her, his hips completely crushing her small waist beneath him.

His breathing became heavier and more labored next to her. It seemed as if he was enjoying this. Knowing that brought even more tears to her eyes. The fact he was taking pleasure out of this hurt her so much more than she had ever hoped.

He let out a long, low groan. He tensed up and nearly collapsed on top of her, his breathing hard in her ear.

Jenny's own breathing felt shallow as she tried to get over the sharp pain tearing through her body. She hiccupped ever so slightly, tears leaking out of her innocent, brown eyes.

Her vision was blurred with tears as Jackson stood up, and buckled his belt back up. He picked up the recorder.

'Thanks for the quickie, Jenny. Your aunt is going to enjoy hearing this tape' he told her sadistically.

She curled into a ball and cried. She cried because of what he had done. Because she would never be able to give herself to a man she could love and marry to in the future. Every encounter would remind her of this moment. The moment Jackson, a man whom had made her fall in love with him, a man she had trusted and gave her heart to, had raped her.

**XXX**

Jackson looked at the crying girl at his feet. He knew this wouldn't be the first time he would force this onto her. He planned on doing this to her regularly. Doing this to her would break her, and she'd answer to him.

He left her in her room without glancing back. He sat down on the couch in his living-room and rested his head back, his body still trembling from the intense pleasure he had experienced. A pleased smirk stretched across his lips.

He looked at the recorder in his hand. He would personally bring this to her. He knew she was in the hospital, so he'd throw it through her window. And then…she'd realize what he was capable of.

**XXX**

Lisa and her dad both slept in the hospital room, Lisa on the bed, her dad in a chair next to his daughter. Joe was woken up by the sound of shattering glass. He sat up straight, while Lisa started to wake up too.

'Dad?' she asked as her father stood up and walked across the room.

Her dad picked up a recorder that had fallen through the window. A note was attached to it. Joe's eyes widened at seeing what was written down on it.

'_To: Leese, a gift from your friend' _it said.

'Dad…?' Lisa asked again.

She sat up straight.

'Leese…I don't think you want to hear what's on this tape' Joe told her as he removed the note.

'Play it. It's obvious he wants us to play his game' Lisa said.

'We shouldn't, Leese. Who knows what's on it' Joe argued worriedly.

'Dad…please…just play it' Lisa said with trembling hands.

Her dad sighed deeply. He hit the 'play' button.

'_You look so sexy in black…'_

Lisa immediately trembled at the voice. It sounded so cruel… so twisted…

'_No…please…stop…' _She recognized Jenny's voice _'Please…it hurts…'_

She heard a sadistic laugh. It made her angry. The image of Jenny being trapped underneath him as he taunted and insulted her made her blood boil.

'_You won't stop me, Jenny. Once I see what I want…I'll have it'_

Lisa looked at her dad, tears forming in her eyes as she heard Jenny plea and beg for mercy. Her voice sounded soft and innocent, as everything about her was.

'_What are you going to do to me?' _

Lisa buried her face in her hands. Hearing Jenny's voice like that broke her. She sounded scared…helpless…alone…

'_My sweet, innocent Jenny, I'm going break you'_

In her mind, Lisa told him to stop. In her mind, she was able to help Jenny, to save her from Jackson's plans…but she knew it was useless. He had sent this tape for a reason.

Chills ran down her spine at hearing a high-pitched scream come from the little speaker. The screaming turned to heart-breaking cries of pain.

'_That's it, Jenny…scream for me…'_

Lisa felt herself grow even angrier at those words. Tears ran down her cheeks at hearing how Jackson hurt her younger niece. How could he do that to her?

'_Jackson…please stop…it hurts'_

Lisa sobbed softly.

'Jenny…' she said, heartbroken at how Jackson treated her niece.

'_Your poor aunt Leese went through the same thing. She wanted so desperately to spare you from such pain. She failed…'_

Lisa started to cry at hearing that. All that followed were the soft, pitiful gasps and cries of Jenny, and the groans that belonged to Jackson.

Her dad turned off the recorder. He took a seat, his hands trembling with anger. Tears were in his eyes as he thought of how violently Jackson had 'claimed' his granddaughter.

'Dad, I'm getting her back' Lisa said, her voice shaky but determined.

'Sweetie-' 'No. I promised her mother I'd keep her safe. And I'm not about to break that promise' Lisa snapped at her dad.

Joe sighed.

'We have to let the cops know about this' he said, holding up the tape which contained the sounds of Jackson cruelly raping Jenny.

'The cops won't do us any good. We have to get the FBI involved' Lisa said softly.

She stared at the wall opposite of her. She was sure she would bring Jenny back. She had to.

**XXX**

Jenny had pulled the soft blanket over her sore body to cover herself. She had tried to get dressed, but it was proven to be much too painful.

She sobbed softly. Her body still ached from the violent rape she had been forced through. She wiped her tears, but more kept coming.

She buried her face into the small pillow she had. She trembled at hearing the door open.

'Please…not again…' she begged softly.

She looked up at a tray being placed in front of her. It contained a glass filled what appeared to be orange-juice, and a plate with white bread and eggs and bacon. She looked at him, confused. She flinched as he touched the side of her face.

'I intend to keep you healthy, Jenny. After all…you're my property now. You need to be looked after' he sweetly said.

Jenny felt herself swallow. He called her his 'property'. Did he really have some sick obsession with her?

She felt herself melt slowly as he kissed her forehead. He looked down on her.

'Can I get you some painkillers?' he asked.

She nodded faintly.

'I'll be right back' he whispered.

He stood up, and left her in her small room. Jenny frowned as he left. Why was he being so nice to her now? Why was he so violent at first and sweet and caring afterwards?

She carefully picked up the glass, and took slow sips. Her hands still trembled slightly. She set her glass down, and pulled her blanket tighter around her. She closed her eyes briefly. When Jackson got back, he handed her some painkillers. He took a seat next to her, and pulled her up so her head would rest in his lap. He looked down on her.

Jenny swallowed her painkillers with unease. She felt so uncomfortable. And yet…the fact he showed her he could still be gentle towards her, made her happy.

He rubbed her forehead.

'You're such a good girl, Jenny…' he whispered.

Her bottom lip trembled.

'W-what?' she asked very softly.

'Next time…it'll be much easier on you' he promised her.

She sobbed.

'Relax…you'll get used to it, I promise' he whispered.

She held her sheet up to her chin. She couldn't believe he was trying to reassure her and telling her she'd get used to his abuse.

He placed his lips to her forehead. He looked into her eyes. She looked back at him, hurt and awestruck at how heartless he could be.

He slowly pulled the sheet off her. She didn't dare to speak out against him. She felt humiliated as he started touching her. She just whimpered, and closed her eyes. She hoped it would be over soon…

**XXX**

**Sad Jenny is sad! Jackson you ass, I'll have your sexy ass for breakfast for making Jenny cry! Anyways, thank you all so much for your reviews, faves and alerts! It makes me very happy to know I'm doing a good job on my story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm introducing a new character in this chapter. He's portrayed by Garrett Hedlund, just so you know ^^**

**XXX**

Jenny watched Jackson as he left and locked the door behind him. Her eyes were filled with tears. She sobbed softly. He had touched her so cruelly…so intimately… it had felt so wrong…

She pulled the sheet back up to cover herself. He had made her feel so filthy. His hands had been so rough against her skin. He had shown no mercy. He had used her as some sort of lust-object.

She reached for the plate, and slowly started to eat to get her mind on other thoughts. She swallowed thickly; having a hard time swallowed her food. She felt so sick, both emotionally and physically.

She pushed the tray away from her after taking a few bites. She didn't really feel hungry.

She rested her head back on her pillow, and pulled her knees up to her stomach. She cried out in pain at her own actions. Her lower body hurt so badly.

She closed her eyes, hoping she'd be able to sleep. The pain was still there, but it was somewhat bearable after having the painkillers. She managed to get into a comfortable position, and fall into a semi-peaceful slumber.

**XXX**

The office halls of the FBI building were dark and haunting as Joe waited to be called in. He had sent in the tape, and within 48 hours, he had gotten a response.

A door of one of the many offices opened. A tall, rather handsome man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walked out. Once he spotted Joe, he motioned him to come into his office. Joe did so quickly, his palms sweating. He just hoped they would help. Every second would be valid in Jenny's case.

Once inside the man's office, the blue eyed FBI agent held out his hand.

'Good day, Mr. Reisert. I'm Officer Ryan Browning. I'm with the department that dealt with the little _inconvenience _your daughter went through last year' the young man said.

Joe didn't guess this man to be very old. Maybe he was twenty-six, twenty-seven? He wouldn't know. Either way, this guy looked anything but a rookie, despite his age.

'Please, have a seat' officer Browning said, before taking a seat himself.

Joe sat down, and heaved a deep sigh. He looked at the officer's desk, and found the recorder there, sealed off in a small, plastic bag.

Browning pulled out a thick, paper file. He threw that onto the table.

'When we got your call, we were highly disturbed' he started to explain.

'Tell me about it' Joe mumbled under his breath.

The fact this officer just said that made his blood boil. How could he be merely disturbed by receiving a recorder that contained the sounds of a young, innocent girl being cruelly raped by a total psycho?

'Sir, you have to understand…we've been tracking Rippner and his firm for quite some time. Even before the whole red eye incident with your daughter. But as far as we can tell…Rippner's a ghost. We've never been able to track him down' Browning explained.

Joe rolled his eyes at him. Browning sat back, and folded his hands in his lap.

'We'll do anything in our power to bring your granddaughter back to you. Until then…you'll just have to wait' Browning said.

'And let him do that to her, again? Forgive me, officer, but when you hear your granddaughter beg and plea for mercy like she's done on that tape…you won't simply sit back and let people try to do their job' Joe said.

Browning nodded in understanding, not seeming to be offended in the slightest way.

'I understand you're upset-' 'I'm not upset, I'm enraged. My granddaughter is out there, being molested and abused by some madman whom wanted revenge on my daughter and all you're telling me is to 'sit back and let you do your job'?' Joe snapped.

Browning sighed. He opened the file, and pulled out a photograph of Jennifer.

'It's obvious he's making things personal with your daughter. Last year, he followed your daughter for two months. Now…we recently discovered he had been following your granddaughter for half a year. There may be a chance he…' Browning paused.

'He what?' Joe asked.

'There may be a chance he has become obsessed with your granddaughter, sir. If that's the case…trying to pull your granddaughter away from him will be like trying to take a bone from a dog; he won't let go' Browning said.

'If he _**was **_obsessed with Jenny…why would he hurt her like he's doing?' Joe asked.

'He really isn't too hard to figure out, sir. He wanted revenge for what your daughter had done, but didn't count on having any and all feelings for your granddaughter. And while he might deny it, he has feelings for her. That's the reason he began to spoil your granddaughter in such extravagant ways… In most of these cases, spoiling a woman is a way of earning her trust and earning control over her' Browning explained.

Joe pinched the bridge of his nose.

'These cases are very tough to handle, sir. Not only are we dealing with a kidnapping…but we're dealing with a very dangerous man. It's like his growing obsession with Jennifer is driving his need for revenge' Browning said.

'Will he kill her?' Joe asked.

'Not likely. In these cases…the victim often stays alive. And besides…in this case, Rippner wouldn't want to kill Jennifer. He's too infatuated with her, hence the rape he forced onto her. For him, it's not just about hurting her. It's about showing her he's the one whom controls her. He'll be the one who's in charge' Browning said.

Joe closed his eyes briefly, shocked to realize what kind of mess Jenny had gotten into.

'Jenny…' he softly said in disbelief.

'Most likely…he'll hurt your granddaughter first, and then try to soothe her so she'll succumb to his wishes easier. And given the fact your granddaughter is such a naïve girl…he'll get her to believe he's doing everything he does because he loves her' Browning said.

'Does he? I mean…does he love her?' Joe asked with unease.

'I guess…in a way, he would. I guess at some point…it wouldn't be about his revenge anymore. It'd be all about controlling her and having her for himself…' Browning dared to say.

Joe let out a shaky breath.

'Of course this is all speculation, sir. But our team believes this to be the case. And we need to find both of them before they move again. Because if he flees the country with her…we won't be able to do anything, at all' Browning said.

'Please just save her before it's too late…' Joe nearly begged.

'I will do anything I can sir, I give you my word' Browning said.

'Please do. My son and his wife would be devastated if anything happened to their little girl' Joe said.

Browning stood up, and so did Joe.

'I'd like to talk to you again, sir. And your daughter to get her view on this' Browning said.

Joe nodded, before leaving. He was left with more questions. Was Jackson really obsessed with Jenny?

**XXX**

_He parked his car across the street. He had now been following Jennifer for almost a month now, and he started to realize how much she fascinated him. She was so innocent…so pure…_

_He sat up straight when he saw her leave the house with her younger sister. He let his eyes wander over the girl's body. She wore skinny jeans, a pair of black, converse shoes, and a thick, brown sweater with wide sleeves. Her long hair was in its natural wavy state. _

_Due to the spring weather, she didn't wear a coat. _

_He smiled fondly. She was so beautiful…_

_He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. He couldn't fall in love with her. She would betray him, just like Lisa would. And still…he couldn't keep his eyes off her. _

_She smiled at her younger sister, making him shiver at the way she smiled. He sighed deeply._

'_Jenny…what are you doing to me?' he asked himself out loud._

**XXX**

Jackson rubbed his eyes at the memory. He looked out of the window. The sky had turned grey. Rain drops started to tap against the window before it turned into a heavy rainfall.

He sighed to himself. He couldn't lie to himself. He was fascinated by every little detail about the girl.

He closed his eyes briefly. In his mind, he heard her beg for him to stop, her voice soft and broken beneath him. The way she had cried and gasped as he made her his sent chills down his spine. She had desperately tried to resist, but she couldn't escape.

He stepped away from the window, and went to the room he kept her. He opened the door, and found her asleep on the mattress. Her food had barely been touched. He guessed she hadn't been that hungry after their 'close encounter'. Even now, while two full days had passed.

He leaned against the door-frame. Her knees were tucked up, and her head rested on one arm as she clutched the sheets tightly with her free hand.

Her long hair cascaded down her neck and partially spread out onto the mattress. She now wore one of his t-shirts, which would make easier for him if he ever found himself wanting her again. Her chest slowly went up and down in even breaths. She seemed peaceful.

He caught himself yearning to lie down next to her, to hold her close, and kiss her smooth, bare back and she rested next to him. But he knew he shouldn't. As much as he needed to control her, a part of him grew weak at her entire being. He tried to restrain that part of him as much as he could.

She shifted in her sleep.

He took a seat close to her. He let the back of his hand touch her cheek tightly. Her expression changed to one of fear. A small smirk crept up his face. She was scared, timid and alone.

'My beautiful Jennifer…' he spoke softly.

He wiped a stray tear that fell from her closed eyes. He leaned in to kiss her temple, tasting her soft skin that smelled of lavender. He swirled a few strands of her hair around his index finger. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched her sleep. He buried his nose into her neck. She whimpered weakly, making him chuckle.

He inhaled her scent, savoring her subtle perfume greedily.

'It's not your fault, Jenny. If Lisa hadn't done what she did…there would be a chance for us to be together' he whispered.

He looked up to her sleeping face. He eyed her lips, pink and inviting. He eased closer, and pressed his lips to hers. She remained asleep, but seemed to be leaning into his kiss. He parted her lips gently, earning a soft moan from her as he kissed her sleeping form.

He cupped her cheeks to deepen his kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip, making her sigh softly.

He pulled away to prevent her from making up. She turned her head to the side, her cheeks rosy as she continued to sleep silently. He stood up, and took the tray with him. He closed and locked the door behind him. He smirked before licking his lips. She tasted incredible.

He placed the tray down in the kitchen. He looked at the spot where Jenny had sat on his counter. He imagined her there, smiling at him as she sat there in a tempting, see-through babydoll. He would walk up to her and kiss her with all the passion he could muster. She'd moan softly while he parted her legs, and took her on the counter. She'd cry out in pleasure as he ground his hips hard against hers, her body shaking and trembling against him. He'd pull her off the counter and force her down onto the breakfast table. She'd throw her head back and wrap her legs tightly around his waist. She'd moan his name, let go of any doubts she had, and be his, completely. She wouldn't mind he liked it rough. She'd enjoy it.

'_Jackson…'_

He tensed up. Just the thought of the two of them having such rough and mind-blowing sex was enough to make him all hot underneath his clothes.

Frustrated by his own fantasies, he threw the glass hard onto the floor. He knew it would never be. She would never want that. He was forced to take it from her. And even though she had given herself to him before, it wasn't enough.

He listened to the thunder rumbling. He knew she would wake up soon. If something completely terrified her other than dogs, it was thunderstorms.

He smirked. It seemed a perfect opportunity for him to get her back into his arms. She'd cry, and tell him she felt scared. He'd comfort her, and hold her close to him as she clung to him for her life.

'Ohh Jenny…my poor, little princess…it's so sad you're in fear all the time' he said to himself.

He went into the hallway, and watched the door of her room. Very faintly, he heard her cry. He cocked his head. He could imagine how scared she had to be.

He noticed the soft banging on the door.

'_Please let me out…I'm scared' _

Her voice was barely loud enough to hear.

'…_Please…'_

He walked toward the door, and opened it. When he did, she was sitting in her knees, her eyes filled with tears.

He pulled her to her feet, and held her close to him.

'It's okay…' he whispered.

He tucked her head underneath his chin. Her body trembled as she clenched her fingers into his blouse.

'I'm scared' she sobbed softly.

He ran his hands down her back.

'Shh…' he hushed her.

He picked her up, and brought her into the living-room. He sat down on the couch, and pulled Jenny into his lap. He placed his hand to her head, and pushed her head gently against his chest.

She flinched at the sound of thunder.

'Relax…' he whispered gently.

She snuggled closer to him. He softly rocked her from side to side. She buried her face into his chest. He trembled slightly at her closeness. He possessively held her close. He would _**never **_let her go, both literally and metaphorically speaking.

**XXX**

**There you go, people. Another chapter. We get to meet a new character, Ryan Browning. Tell me what you think of him. He'll be featured in more chapters from now on. I plan on doing a romance-thing between him and Lisa, since it seemed a pretty good thing to do. Lisa needs help, and when a handsome FBI agent comes in, they'll slowly be drawn to one another and maybe…Ryan would want Lisa to be happy and have her niece back. I don't know, I'm just brainstorming right now. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! **

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Mature content ahead!**

**XXX**

Officer Browning waited outside of Miss Reisert's hospital room. Her dad was inside, telling her he would come. When the door opened, Browning walked in. He found a beautiful, young woman lying in a hospital bed. Her shoulder was bandaged up, and had a few bruises on her face. Her olive green eyes found his own clear blue eyes.

'Miss Reisert, I'm Ryan Browning, FBI. I'd like to hear from you what happened' he said.

The young woman nodded.

'Sure' she softly said.

He took a seat close to her.

'Just tell me anything you can remember, okay?' he checked with her.

She nodded.

'When did you first find out Rippner was involved with your niece?' Browning asked carefully.

'Jenny and I had an argument a few days ago. The next day, she got downstairs being surprisingly happy. Then…he suddenly came out. I found out he had convinced her to sleep with him…' she paused, and held her dad's hand tightly in hers.

'It's okay…just take it easy. I won't strain you' Browning ensured her.

She took a deep breath.

'He shot me…and went after her. I had no idea what happened then. He took her…I should've been there to protect her' she said with tears in her eyes.

'Is there anything that gave you the idea that something was up?' he asked her.

'Yeah. Just the day before…she slept at his place. I was shocked. I mean…she barely knew him. How could she stay with him?' she asked.

'Rippner's a master at manipulating people, Miss Reisert. It's just really unfortunate this had to happen to your niece' he said.

'Are you going to tell her what you told me, Officer?' Joe asked.

She looked at her father.

'What?' she asked softly.

Browning sighed.

'Rippner followed your niece for six months. His 'feelings' for her are in every aspect pointing out a sick obsession' he said.

The woman's green eyes widened in fear.

'I'm really sorry. My team has already started to look around town. So far, we've only found a couple of bills. One at a club, two from an expensive restaurant and multiple checks from several clothing stores' Browning explained.

'And does it lead anywhere?' she asked.

'So far, no such luck. He's a professional. He's been living in the shadows forever' he said.

'Please find her. He's hurt her so badly already' she said.

'Like I told your father: we'll do everything to save her' he promised.

He earned a smile from her, making him smile himself. She seemed such a kind woman. It was clear she would do anything for her niece's safety. And he was determined to bring the girl to safety. She wouldn't be a victim of Rippner. She'd be safe, even if it killed him.

**XXX**

After the thunderstorm had passed, Jenny felt relieved. She had been terrified. She attempted to get off Jackson's lap, but his grip remained firm. She tried again, but he only tightened his grip on her.

'Don't move, Jenny. I want to hold you' he told her.

She bit her lip.

'I don't want to be close to you' she softly said.

Immediately, he let go of her. She looked up to meet his eyes, which showed rage.

'What?' he seethed.

She hesitated, but decided to speak anyway.

'I don't want to be close to you' she said again.

He practically threw her across the room. She hit the opposite wall, and cried out in pain at feeling the pain between her legs resurface. She looked up at Jackson stalking over to her. He yanked her up, and forced her up against the wall, his hand tightly around her neck as his eyes narrowed in anger.

'You stupid bitch. I give you everything, I treat you like a fucking princess…and this is how you repay me?!' he snarled.

She tried to loosen his grip on her neck. She moaned in pain. She felt herself slowly having trouble with her breathing.

'I suggest you get into your head who's in charge here. I am. Did you hear me, Jenny?' he snapped.

'Y-yes' she weakly whimpered.

'Who's in charge, Jenny? Tell me' he asked her.

Tears filled her eyes. She hesitated to speak, causing him to tighten his grip on her again. She cried out again, the sound strangled by Jackson's tight grip.

'Y-you are…' she softly said.

'What was that? I didn't hear you' Jackson asked.

'Y-you're in charge' Jenny whimpered with shame.

He dropped her, allowing her to breathe again. She took slow, deep breaths.

'Good' he told her.

He pulled her up by her arm. She looked at him in fear. He dragged her along to his bedroom, and roughly threw her down onto the bed. Before she could get up, he straddled her, and held her hands above her head.

Jenny fully realized she was going to re-live her worst nightmare all over again. She choked back a sob. She couldn't allow him to do this. But she was too terrified he'd hurt her again. Speaking out against him only caused her trouble and pain.

He held her wrists above her head with one hand, while his free hand hiked up his oversized t-shirt she was wearing. His eyes never left hers as he slowly removed her underwear. She bit back her bottom lip at feeling his lips on her neck. More tears filled her eyes. She didn't want this to happen again.

He held down her wrists firmly as she tried to resist him when he invaded her in the cruelest way possible. She cried out in pain. She buried her face into her arm next to her head. She bit on the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back her screams as he tortured her.

'Say my name, Jenny…' he whispered into her ear.

When she didn't do as he say, he grew rougher and less merciful. She couldn't keep her cries back anymore as the pain grew worse. Her body shook and trembled with each violent thrust.

'Say it…' he hissed.

Tears freely down her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to say his name. She closed her eyes, and moaned in pain.

He kept becoming more violent with her. She feared she would hurt her back if he kept going. She threw her head back. She tried her best to keep herself quiet, but the pain became too much. She opened her eyes, and arched her back at the pain. She let out a scream. She felt so defenseless against him.

'Jackson…please stop' she begged him.

'You denied me, Jenny. All I want is to show you I love you…and you deny me' he told her.

Her eyes widened.

'That's not-' 'Ohh you know it is. You've been a bad girl. And bad girls need to be punished' he cut her off.

Jenny felt herself grow smaller and more fragile in his presence. There was no way she'd be able to ever escape him. She wasn't strong enough.

'You brought this on yourself…if you hadn't denied me…I wouldn't have to do this to you' he told her.

She shook her head slowly.

'That's not true' she said very softly.

'It is, Jenny. If you had behaved…you wouldn't be punished' he told her.

She sobbed softly.

'Isn't that right? Isn't that how you teach a pet what to do?' he asked.

'I'm not a pet' she very softly.

He brushed his hand against the side of her face. She flinched at his touch.

'Jenny…look at me' he commanded.

She turned her head immediately, learning from her previous mistake.

'Do you think I enjoy doing this?' he asked.

'I don't know' she very softly said.

He pulled away from her, and zipped up his pants. He lifted up her t-shirt partially, and pressed a soft kiss to her navel. She gasped, making him rub her sides.

'I don't want to hurt you, Jenny. But being so tough on you will make you realize I'm the one who's in charge' he whispered against her skin.

He slowly kissed her down her stomach, and parted her legs before delicately placing a kiss to her inner thigh. He placed his hand to her upper leg, and kissed her thigh again comfortingly.

She closed her eyes briefly. A soft sob escaped her.

'I'm scared…' she said.

He breathed out, making her gasp.

'Don't be' he whispered.

He moved closer, and kissed her between her legs. Jenny's eyes went wide at what he did. A chill of discomfort went down her spine.

'J-Jackson…what are you-' 'Shh…I'm trying to make things right again' he cut her off.

She grasped her fingers into the soft pillows as Jackson kissed her where she was hurt, and slowly made the pain go away. She closed her eyes. Her panicked breathing went down as he showed her how much of a gentleman he could be. Every small kiss, every small touch of his skin against hers…it made her feel better.

She began to feel guilty about how rude she had been to him. She opened her eyes.

'I'm sorry I denied you, Jackson. I just…I got scared and…' she said softly.

He moved back up to her stomach, and slowly, made his way up to kiss her neck.

'It's alright, Jenny. You've admitted you were wrong and now…I'm giving you a reward' he whispered.

He smiled fondly at her. She just closed her eyes as he treated her like she was the only one for him, like they were a happy couple, like she wasn't afraid of him…

She knew it wouldn't last, but she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could.

**XXX**

Jackson carried Jenny in his arms as he brought her back to her small room. Once inside, he gently let her down. She looked up to him, still drunk from him giving her a 'reward'. He knew she would be an obedient girl. Of course, she'd have her slipups, but he would punish her if she did. He smirked. He'd punish her for even the smallest issues.

He could see in her eyes, she wanted more. But she would learn he controlled both her pleasure and pain.

He touched her cheek gently.

'How's the pain, Jenny?' he asked her.

She shifted. He noticed how she was afraid to speak. She was afraid of him.

'It still hurts' she softly dared to say.

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

'I'll get you some more painkillers. You deserved them, after all. You were such a good girl'

He noticed how her eyes brightened up at him saying that. He kissed her lips briefly.

'I'm going to lock the door, Jenny. You need to stay here. Okay?' he asked her.

'Okay' she answered softly.

He stepped back, and locked the door. He went to his kitchen, and took a few aspirin and a glass of water. He went back to Jenny's room, and took a seat next to her on the mattress. She gladly took the aspirin and water he handed her. She swallowed the water slowly. He stood up. She looked at him.

'I need to go now, Jenny. There are some things I need to take care of' he told her.

She watched him until the door closed on her. He locked the door behind him. He smirked. She was so incredibly stupid. She thought he would still be that nice guy he had been to her. But he wouldn't be that guy. And she would learn who he really was.

**XXX**

Jenny silently drank from her water. She pulled her knees to her chest. She felt somewhat relieved Jackson could still be nice to her. But at the same time, she felt completely terrified. She had no idea what would him off and what wouldn't. She didn't want him to hurt her, but what was she going to do to prevent him from hurting her?

She buried her face in her knees. She felt scared. What if he did something to her she didn't want him to do? What if she told him no? He'd hurt her again.

She trembled at the thought. He'd be merciless.

She laid down, her body still hurting slightly. She was glad he had given her more pain killers. It really helped the pain. She chewed on the inside of her cheek. She felt so confused. One moment, Jackson was a cruel, ruthless tormentor who would put her through unimaginably torture and the next moment, he was a sweet, caring and devoted lover whom cared for her and her well-being.

Tears filled her eyes. Why was he doing this to her?

She buried her face into her small pillow. She didn't know what to do anymore.

**XXX**

Browning looked at his computer screen. The payments Rippner had made were visible on his screen. So far…there was no lead as to where he was hiding. He couldn't be far, that was for sure. He had followed young Jennifer Reisert for half a year, and had obviously followed her to Miami.

He had listened closely to Lisa's story. It was typical for Rippner to work this way. He had tracked him down to before the red eye flight that had made headlines a year ago.

He clicked on Rippner's profile. They had been able to make a profile, which made it easier to track him down. His colleagues had gone to all the locations he had been at and had asked what he had looked like. It confirmed he had been there. They had also asked about Jennifer. Most people had told them a young, petite girl had been at his side.

When they had asked about his car, they had answered that he owned a silver BMW. But knowing Rippner, he wouldn't keep the car for long.

He folded his hands together and stared at the computer screen. A photo of Rippner showed him up close. The photo had been made a few years back. He wasn't a violent man. Within his firm, he was the one that made sure others cooperated. He never got his hands dirty. He had been hired because of his look, and charisma. A master of deception, you'd say.

Browning feared he'd use that to manipulate Jennifer in every way he could. The poor girl was probably no match for him. It saddened him. She was so skinny and fragile; she wouldn't be able to stand up to him, physically. And not just that, he played mind games with people so well. She was just a kid, she wouldn't know right from wrong with him.

He clicked on a photo of Jennifer. He sighed very deeply. She was such a beautiful, young girl. She didn't deserve anything Rippner forced onto her, while he would probably make her feel like she _**did **_deserve it.

He rubbed his eyes. Rippner had been in prison last year, but not long enough for the FBI to question him about his superiors. He had escaped before they could even do something.

He recalled the time he had almost caught him. He was still a rookie back then. Rippner had told him they'd meet again, since he had shot him.

It seemed as if fate would reunite them. And this time…he would lock Rippner away so he could never harm someone again.

**XXX**

**Yay, Browning and Lisa meet. And more abuse *sad face* Jackson's such a douche bag; telling Jenny it's her own fault she gets beaten up. **

**And we discover Ryan already knew Jackson. They probably didn't get along very well :3 I just hope Ryan kicks his ass!**

**Anyways, enjoy and have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Mature content!**

**XXX**

Jenny opened her eyes at the door opening. She looked up, seeing Jackson stand in the door opening. He motioned her to get up, which she didn't hesitate to do. She knew very well not to test his patience.

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her against him. She flinched at his tight grip on her arm. He let go of her arm, and started stroking her long hair lovingly. He kissed her forehead. She trembled slightly in fear, which she tried to hide. He noticed.

'What's wrong, Jenny?' he asked.

'I'm fine' she softly lied.

He slapped her across the face. He held her forearms tightly so she couldn't escape. She closed her eyes briefly, biting her lip in fear. Her cheek stung at his hit.

'Don't lie to me, Jenny. I hate people who lie to me!' he snarled.

She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. Why was he getting so worked up over such a small lie?

'Now…tell me the truth. What's wrong?' he asked, his voice surprisingly calm as his grip on her loosened.

She looked down. A single tear ran down her cheek.

'I'm scared' she said very softly.

Her voice was barely loud enough to hear. He cupped her cheek.

'Please look at me' he commanded, while his voice remained gentle.

She looked up. He noticed the stray tear on her cheek, and wiped it with the pad of his thumb.

'Tell me what's wrong, because I couldn't hear you' he told her.

She swallowed thickly.

'I'm scared' she said.

He sighed.

'If you were honest with me, and stopped denying me…you wouldn't have to be afraid' he told her harshly.

Tears filled Jenny's brown eyes. Her bottom lip trembled.

'You know how much I hated being denied, Jenny' he threatened.

Her eyes widened. Tears started trickling down her cheeks.

'Please don't hurt me' she begged softly.

'Damn it Jenny! Stop begging for mercy when it's your own fault!' he snapped at her.

She flinched at his outburst. He looked at her with anger in his blue eyes.

'Trying to use your sweet voice on me is useless' he snarled.

'That's not what I'm trying to-' 'Shut the hell up!' he cut her off.

She choked back a sob. She wanted to turn her head away, but he grabbed her face tightly in his hand and turned her head back to look at him. He glared at her. She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

'Don't give me that look, you little bitch' he snapped.

She whimpered as his grip on her tightened.

Please stop…' she begged very softly.

'You still don't get it, do you?' he seethed.

She tried to loosen his grip on her, which only angered him more.

'Do I need to spell it out for you? You're mine!' he snarled as she struggled against him.

He released her, only to backhand her so hard she fell to the ground. She placed a hand to her sore cheek. She sobbed. She was sure her jaw had been dislocated from that hit.

She cried out in pain when he pulled her up at her hair. He dragged her into his bedroom. She kept begging him to let me go. His grip on her hair was extremely painful.

He dropped her in the bedroom. She rubbed her pained head. She looked up when he pulled out a suitcase from under his bed. He clicked it open, and looked through it. He pulled out what appeared to be a whip. It had a short handle with many, leather strings attached to it. It also had a band attached to the end of the handle, which she assumed someone could put their hands through.

'Lift up your t-shirt, and take off your underwear' he told her.

She did as he told her. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she kept looking at the whip. He motioned her to turn around, which she hesitantly did.

She heard a sound of something moving behind her before the leather clashed against both her behind and lower back. Her eyes widened at the pain, and she screamed. She fell against the wall. Her fingers curled into her palms as he hit her. She cried out every time he whipped her, the leather bruising and blistering her skin right on the spot. She closed her eyes, and sobbed.

Her body trembled with each hit. Just as she was starting to grow numb from the previous hit, he would violently let the whip meet her back again. She could do nothing but cry as he tortured her. She opened her eyes. Maybe it was her own fault this was happening to her. Maybe if she stopped trying to avoid him…he'd stop hitting and torturing her…

She buried her face into the wall. Her breathing was labored and uneven at being treated so violently.

She was relieved when he finally stopped hitting her. Her back and butt felt as if they were on fire.

Jackson panted slightly as he approached her. He gently grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek.

'I'm sorry Jenny, but you left me no choice…' he whispered.

'I'm sorry…' she weakly said.

'I know. But what good does that apology do you when you do it again anyways?' he asked.

'I…I don't know' she sobbed.

He buried his nose into her soft hair.

'I hate hurting you, Jenny. I really do' he whispered.

She lowered her head.

'On the other hand…you didn't protest just now, which I think you should be rewarded for. I'll let you take a bath so you can freshen up' he offered.

She nodded.

'I'd like that' she said softly.

'On one condition' he told her.

'What?' she softly asked.

'I'm coming with you. I need to make sure you're completely clean' he said.

Her eyes widened slightly. She lowered her head. She guessed she didn't have much of a choice.

**XXX**

Jenny felt incredibly tense and uncomfortable as soon as Jackson had closed the door of the bathroom behind him.

She turned her back to him, and rubbed her arms. He walked over to her, and soothingly rubbed her shoulders.

'It's okay, Jenny. You don't have to be afraid. You were a good girl, everything is alright' he whispered.

He let his hands travel to the rim of her oversized t-shirt. Tears were in her eyes as he started pulling it upwards. She sobbed softly with shame when her t-shirt came off.

Jackson's presence left her. She held her arms tightly around herself as he turned on the tab of the bathtub. He took off his suit jacket and dress shirt, something she didn't really understand why he did. She watched as he pulled off his expensive watch, and laid it on the counter.

He looked at her, his eyes warm and loving as he approached her again. He cupped her cheeks gently, and pressed his lips to hers. She tensed up, but grew into his sweet kiss anyways. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. A deep blush crept up her face as he kissed her tenderly, and carefully.

He pulled away from her, and nuzzled his nose against hers. He caressed her cheeks lovingly, affectionately.

'Come on, let's get you cleaned up' he whispered.

She nodded faintly, feeling a bit more comfortable with him. She slowly undressed, and allowed him to pick her up and gently, place her in the bathtub. The hot water stung to her inflamed skin the second she touched the water. A soft cry of pain escaped her. He kissed her forehead.

'Shh…' he hushed her.

She clung to him as he let her sink into the water. Tears filled her eyes.

'It hurts' she softly said.

He let go of her, and sank through his knees to meet her eye-level. He let the back of his fingers gently graze her cheek.

'You're so beautiful' he whispered.

She smiled shyly.

He took the shower-head that was resting on the edge of the bathtub.

'Come here, I'll wash your hair' he told her sweetly.

She turned her back to him, and rested her head back as Jackson grasped the back of her head with his hand. The water ran down her scalp softly. She sighed in content. She had really needed a bath. She felt so filthy.

The scent of milk and honey filled the air as Jackson began to wash her hair. She closed her eyes. She felt so comfortable now.

She smiled at Jackson kissing her temple.

'How does that feel?' he asked.

She opened her eyes.

'Good' she answered softly.

He chuckled. He rinsed out her hair, and carefully pulled her back so her head was resting against his shoulder. She looked up to him. He traced her chin with his thumb.

He took a washing-cloth, which instantly worried her.

'Relax…I won't try anything' he whispered.

She felt uneasy as he washed her, his hand burning against her skin through the washing-cloth. She let out a shaky breath. He kissed her forehead comfortingly.

She noticed his hands were trembling slightly, as if he was nervous. It set her off, she felt uncomfortable. He had already pointed out he had followed her for a very long time. Could that have sparked anything inside of him?

She didn't know and frankly, she didn't want to know.

'There. All cleaned up' Jackson said as he slowly pulled her out of the bathtub.

He took a large, fluffy towel, and patted her dry. He gave her the towel, and picked her up. He carried her back to his bedroom, where he gently laid her down on his bed. He got on top of her, and pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

Jenny gasped underneath him. She watched him as he stood up. He went to his closet, and opened it. He pulled out a plastic bag. He placed it onto his bed, and pulled out what seemed a lingerie set. It was black with pink polka dots. She gave him a confused look.

'I wanted to give you this when I took you shopping, but I knew you were too shy to accept that kind of gift yet' he told her.

She felt herself grow more comfortable with him as he slowly dressed her. She was glad he cared. He seemed much more relaxed and kind now, opposed to how cruel he could be.

He pulled her up, and made her sit in his lap while he dried her hair. She rested her hands in her lap.

'How does that feel? To be all nice and clean?' he asked her.

'It feels good' Jenny said softly.

'Just so you know I can be generous if I want to be. If you behave' he said.

She shifted in unease. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

'If you're a good girl for the rest of the day…you can stay and sleep here tonight' he told her.

She lowered her head. She froze when one of hands slowly made their way to between her legs. Instinctively, she closed her legs together.

'Jenny…' Jackson warned her.

With shame, she slowly parted her legs. She began to feel more uncomfortable as he touched her through her underwear. Her bottom lip quivered. She whimpered at his harsh touch.

Tears freely ran down her cheeks. She felt so filthy. She gasped when his other hand cupped her breast. She wanted so badly to push him off, to tell him to stop. To run away from him and go home. To tell Lisa she was sorry for all she had done, and beg her to forgive her for being so stupid to let Jackson do this to her.

She sobbed. She felt her body slowly give in to his touch. How hard she tried to stop it from feeling good, she couldn't. Her mind kept screaming, telling her to fight her way through him fondling and touching her like she was nothing but a pet…but she couldn't. And she felt ashamed of herself not being able to struggle.

**XXX**

Jackson held Jenny's trembling form against him as she panted slightly. Every now and then, a soft sob would escape her. She obviously felt conflicted by how her own body had betrayed her and had submitted to him. She was dazed, lost, and confused. A part of him, the _human_ part of him, felt sorry for her. She was so young and defenseless; she hadn't meant to get herself caught in all this. But nonetheless, she was the one he wanted now. And he wanted her alone. And he would go to extremes to have her, even if it meant hurting her.

He didn't like hurting her. And he had told her that. He always told her the truth. And he simply hated it if she lied to him. Like Lisa had lied to him, and had betrayed his trust.

He slowly laid her down onto his bed, earning a pain gasp from her. It was obvious her back was still bothering her. He looked down on her, both pleased and guilty at how scared she looked. She looked up to him, her brown eyes filled with tears. He sighed deeply, and shook the sympathy he had for her, off. He couldn't show weakness towards her, she'd use that to her advantage to get rid of him.

He touched her forehead gently.

'Good girl' he whispered softly.

He lowered his head to hers, and pressed a kiss to her closed eyes. When she opened them again, her eyes held a glint of happiness in them. He smiled slightly, not wanting her to see his momentary weakness. While he hated her for lying to him, seeing her happy gave him some peace of mind.

'Please promise me you'll be honest with me, Jenny. I need to know what's bothering you if I see you upset' he whispered.

She smiled warmly at him, the first genuine smile he had seen from her in days.

'I promise' she whispered.

He heard in her voice she was truthful with him. It eased his nerves.

He got up. He grabbed one of his t-shirt from a nearby chair, and handed it to her. She took it, and sat up. He eyed her body as she lifted her hands above her head to put on his t-shirt. She was so gorgeous.

Once she had put on his t-shirt, she pulled her damp hair out from under the collar. He sighed, making her look up.

'You're beautiful, Jenny. Ever since I first laid eyes on you…I knew you were the one' he told her.

He took a seat, and laid his hand on her leg. He rubbed her skin gently. She blushed slightly.

'I'll get you something to eat' he told her before getting up.

As soon as he had left his bedroom, he closed and locked the door behind him. He still didn't fully trust her. Maybe…in the future…he'd be able to let her walk around. But for now…he wouldn't.

Once in the kitchen, he looked at the picture of the mansion on the breakfast table. It was his. He had made a deal with the previous owner, and now owned the mansion. It had been modified to his liking, for free, since the owner knew who he was. A perfect spot to live; just outside of Miami, no one would suspect them to be there.

Soon…they'd move in. Very soon…

**XXX**

**Jackson's planning on moving soon :P that can't be good. And Jenny gets whipped, poor thing! She didn't do anything, though I can imagine Jackson having that kind of trust issue, like when he yelled and strangled Lisa for lying about her drink :P**

**Anyways, have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	17. Chapter 17

Jenny slowly drank from the juice Jackson had given her. It tasted very unusual, but also very good. She wondered if he made it himself.

She emptied the glass rather quickly, which made him chuckle next to her. He took the glass from her.

'I'll guess we'll need more from that, huh?' he asked.

'I'd like that' she answered softly.

He kissed her forehead gently, making her smile at how sweet he was being. After she had promised to be truthful with him, he was a bit easier to be around.

She watched him leave, and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was still sitting on his bed, which felt a lot softer than the thin mattress she had been forced to lie on for the past week. She threw herself onto the bed, and buried her face into one of the many, large, fluffy pillows.

When he came back, he chuckled again.

'Looks like someone's settled in' he joked.

She sat up. She smiled shyly as he handed her another glass of juice. He handed her photo too. It showed a mansion surrounded with palm trees and a pretty big driveway.

Not daring to speak that much, she frowned at him.

'It's our new home, Jenny. We're moving there tomorrow' he said.

Her eyes widened slightly.

'It's a great place, Jenny. You've got your own room, which I bet is going to be even bigger than the living-room in this cramped up apartment' he said with a smile.

She bit her lip. He noticed.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Do we really have to move?' she softly asked.

'I'm afraid so. The FBI is looking for us. They want to tear us apart, Jenny. You don't want that to happen, do you?' he asked her.

Panicked and confused as she was, she knew she couldn't be without him, despite all he had done to her. She shook her head.

'No, I don't' she softly said.

He handed her another photo. It showed the back of the house, with a huge pool in the garden. The garden was engulfed with palm trees.

'It's beautiful' Jenny said.

'It is, that's why I bought it' he said.

The doorbell rang, making him look up.

'Stay here, I'll be right back' he told her before getting up.

She frowned in confusion. She set her glass down, and got up. She slowly went into the hallway, and hid behind a wall as she saw Jackson enter the living-room. The woman he was with, she instantly recognized. It was the woman from the park, the one with the dog. But why was she here?

'Is she here, Jack? I want to meet her' she said.

'No, Angela. I don't want you near her. And besides, you're only here for the car' Jackson roughly told her.

'Don't be boring Jack. I want to see how she's doing' the woman said.

Jenny decided it would be for the best if she simply went back to his bedroom. She slowly walked away, and took her seat on his bed again. She slowly drank from her juice.

She looked up at the woman suddenly entering, Jackson behind her. He looked really uncomfortable.

'Look at you, you look so pretty. Did little Jackie pop your cherry already?' she asked without shame.

'Angie, that's enough. Take my car, and go' Jackson snapped.

'Jeez, Jack, relax. It's not like you own her' the woman said.

Jenny saw he didn't like that. He turned her to look at her.

'Get out! Now!' he snarled.

He pushed her away aggressively. Jenny heaved a deep sigh. At least she now knew he wasn't aggressive to her alone. She sipped from her juice carefully while she heard the door slam shut. She shuddered slightly as Jackson entered the bedroom. He sat down on his bed, and pushed his hands through his hair.

'I can't stand her' he mumbled.

'I can see why' Jenny carefully said.

He laughed softly. He rested his elbows on his knees. Jenny set her glass back down, and carefully, crawled over to him. She sat on her knees before -very cautiously- wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. She buried her face into his back.

'Don't'

The sudden aggression in his voice instantly made her let go of him. She backed away from him as he turned around.

'Why?' she asked.

'Just don't. You don't need to know why!' he snapped.

'I'm sorry…I just thought…' she rambled.

'You thought what? Huh?' he snarled.

'Nothing' Jenny softly said.

'Good, because that's what you are without me, Jenny: Nothing. Out there, you wouldn't survive on your own because you're so fucking weak!' he snarled at her.

Jenny bit her lip. Tears slowly started running down her cheeks.

'Isn't that right? You always need someone to hold your hand, don't you?' he asked.

She slowly shook her head. He just laughed.

'Face it, if it weren't for me, you would've starved in that little, cramped up room' he snarled.

She sobbed. She felt so stupid, because it was all true. Ever since she had been here, she depended on him to look after her. He was the one who was in control, which he undoubtedly knew.

'You don't see it, do you? How everything I do is taking care of you. All I do is keep you healthy. And if you didn't have me, you would've been hungry and would've suffered from the pain you went through' he told her.

She raised a hand to wipe her tears. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer before she could.

'But that doesn't mean I feel like I'm forced to take care of you. I took you in, and I gladly look after you. Such a sweet…innocent girl like you needs a strong man to look after her' he whispered as he gently wiped her tears.

He pulled her closer when she didn't stop crying.

'Baby…I'm sorry I made you cry. But we both know it's the truth' he whispered.

She buried her face into his chest, and sobbed softly. He wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hand comfortingly through her hair.

'Shh…' he hushed her.

He let her down onto the bed, the soft, satin sheets comforting to her aching back. She looked up to him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. It seemed that was all she ever did. Every time she was close to him, she'd cry because of something he said or did.

She turned her attention to the window. The sky was turning dark. He followed her gaze.

'Are you tired?' he asked.

She nodded faintly.

He sat up.

'Try to sleep' he said.

She followed him with her eyes when he stood up. She didn't want him to leave her. She felt helpless and alone without him.

'Jackson…?' she softly dared to ask.

He looked at her. His eyes softened slightly.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Can you…stay here?' she dared to ask.

'I'm sorry, Jenny. But I have to run some errands on our new home. Like getting you more of those lovely lingerie you're wearing' he told her with a slight smirk.

'I don't understand…' she softly said.

'A beautiful girl needs beautiful underwear' he said.

She turned to lie on her side. He took a seat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on her side.

'You look gorgeous in my t-shirts, too' he said.

She blushed slightly.

'They smell good' she confessed.

'That's because they're mine, Jenny. I like to have my property smell good' he told her before burying his nose briefly into her hair.

'That's why you needed a bath, I want you to smell good' he whispered into her ear.

She shivered in fear. He rubbed her behind her ear, and pulled the sheet up to cover her.

'Relax…' he soothed her.

When he stood up, she took his hand. He looked at her.

'Thank you' she said softly.

'You have yourself to thank for this. You didn't give me a reason to punish you, so I didn't' he told her.

She smiled slightly. She felt glad. She was able to be with him without setting him off.

She rested her head in the pillow when he turned off the lights. Slowly, the door closed, and was locked from the outside. She didn't feel bothered by being locked up. She guessed he would let her walk around his apartment when he trusted her enough. Until then, she had to be good. She couldn't refuse him, and part of her didn't want to. She wanted him to be close to her, even if it meant he would force her through violence if she didn't do as he said.

**XXX**

Lisa looked out of her window. After a few days, she was allowed to go home. She had called Cynthia, and told her best friend and colleague what had happened. Cynthia had freaked out, of course.

She looked over her shoulder as Officer Browning approached her. He had just finished searching her house for any possible clues.

'And?' she asked.

'I'm sorry, Miss Reisert-' 'Lisa' she cut him off.

He frowned at her. She smiled slightly.

'You can call me Lisa' she said.

He smiled himself.

'Ryan' he told her.

He got up next to her.

'We actually found something. We were able to trace his phone-number on your niece' cellphone. We've got a lead. We'll be able to tell where they are' he said.

Lisa's eyes widened in happiness. In a blind state of relief, she threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him.

'Thank you so much!' she cried out.

He was taken aback, but slowly grew into her hug. He held her against him, and placed this hand to the back of her head as she started sobbing.

'We'll find her, Lisa. I promise' he whispered.

She buried her face into his neck, inhaling his addictive cologne. He gently pushed her away when he got a phone-call.

'Yes?' he asked.

His eyes widened. He stepped away from her.

'I have to go. They might've found the place Jenny is' he said.

Her own eyes widened.

'Let me come with you' she said.

'Rippner is dangerous, Lisa. It's for the best if I go alone. It would be a lot easier than with a lot of people around' he said.

She watched him as he left her home. She rubbed her arms. She hoped he would bring Jenny home.

**XXX**

Jenny was disturbed from her slumber when Jackson woke her up. She looked at him, still slightly asleep.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'I think they found where we are' he paused to hand her a gun 'Just in case' he whispered to her before getting up.

She looked at the gun. She slowly shook her head.

'I can't' she said.

'Jenny…baby…my princess…if they find us…you'll never see me again. If some cop comes in, shoot him' he told her.

Tears filled her eyes. She felt so confused. She looked up at the door being burst open.

'_Rippner, I know you're here! Hand over the girl and no one will have to get hurt!'_

He cursed under his breath.

'Look, everything will be alright. I've got all our stuff in my car. Go!' he told her.

She slowly stood up, and left the bedroom. She hid the gun behind her back, and slowly walked into the living-room. She felt herself startled at seeing a young, handsome man stand in the living-room with a gun in his hand. He looked at her, and sighed in relief. He put his gun away, making her tighten her grip on her own gun.

'Jennifer, isn't it? I'm so glad to see you're alright' he said.

He stepped closer, making her panic and pull out her gun.

'D-don't come any closer' she panicky said.

He held up his hands.

'Jennifer, lower the gun. You don't want to hurt anyone, do you?' he asked.

'_Officer Browning, long time no see'_

Both looked up at Jackson entering the living-room. The officer's eyes switched from Jackson to her.

'Rippner, this is really low. To take advantage of a young, defenseless girl and make her hold a gun' he said.

Jackson walked up to Jenny. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

'You see? They want to separate us' he whispered.

The officer pulled out his own gun again.

'Don't listen to a word he's saying, Jenny. He's lying to you. All I want is to bring you back to your family' he said.

'He's lying, Jenny. This officer shot me before. He wants to take revenge by taking you from me' Jackson whispered.

Tears filled Jenny's eyes.

'Jenny, please lower the gun. If you do, you'll get out of here safely' the officer said.

'Don't listen to him' Jackson told her.

'Rippner, get away from the girl and-' 'Shut up!'

Both men looked at the trembling girl in front of them.

Jenny put her index finger around the trigger.

'Don't come any closer to him' she said with a trembling bottom lip.

'Jenny, please. I'm trying to h-' She pulled the trigger, hitting him in his shoulder.

He staggered back, and fell to the ground.

Jenny, in shock, dropped the gun. Jackson took her arm. He pulled her out of the apartment, and brought her to his car. This time, it was a black, ford. Another man, around Jackson's age, was sitting in the front seat. Jackson let her sit in the back seat next to him.

'Thanks, Roy' he said, before his colleague nodded and started the car.

He looked at her beside him. She brought a hand to her mouth.

'What did I do?' she asked.

'You did good, Jenny. We can be together now. They won't find us outside of town' he said.

He took a blanket from under his seat. He motioned her to get closer.

'Come here' he said.

She moved closer. She still trembled all over. He wrapped the blanket around her, and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled up against him, and nestled her head onto his shoulder.

'Just try to sleep. When you wake up, we'll be at the mansion' he told her.

She wrapped her arm around his waist. She closed her eyes, and listened to the sounds of the road. Soon, she fell asleep.

**XXX**

Jackson looked at her as she fell asleep in his arms. Roy, his fellow colleague, looked at him through the back-view mirror.

'What happened?' he asked.

Jackson brushed a lock of hair behind Jenny's hair as she slept in his arms.

'Browning caught up with me. She shot him' he said.

'That's such a sick move, Jack. How can you let the girl shoot him?' he asked.

'I paid you to drive me to my new home, not to bother yourself with my business' Jackson snapped.

Roy rolled his eyes.

'She _**is**_ beautiful, Jackson. I suggest you keep her close. A girl like that will only come once in a lifetime' he said.

Jackson looked at her. She had her hand on his chest, her fingers tightly grasped into his dress-shirt while her soft breathing tickled his chest.

He kissed her forehead, admiring the young beauty in his arms as if she was a treasure. Right now, she was his most prized possession.

'I know' he said.

**XXX**

**OMG! Jenny shot Ryan! How could she?! Anyways, we see more of Jackson's softer side as he holds 'his girl' close to him. I think it was pretty adorable :3 Let me know what you think! **

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as Roy had pulled over at the mansion, Jackson carried Jenny into his new home. Roy walked after him, suitcases in his hands.

Jackson had to admit, in real-life, the place was much more stunning. It was a typical house for a Florida neighborhood. It had big windows and balconies on the second floor. It had a big, iron gate that hid the mansion from unwanted visitors.

He opened the door. The previous owner, a man in his mid-fifties, awaited him in the grand hallway that also held the huge, stairway, which led up to an indoor balcony that surrounded the entire hallway.

'Welcome, Mr. Rippner. I'd love to shake your hand but I see you've got your hands full' the man joked.

Jackson didn't miss the way his eyes scanned over Jenny's bare legs. It angered him.

'I advise you to keep your eyes in your skull. She's mine' he possessively hissed.

'Of course, I'm sorry. Do you wish to have a tour around the house?' he asked.

'No, I'll be fine. Now leave, I already paid you' he snarled.

The man nodded, and left rather quickly. Jackson looked at Jenny.

'Want me to take these suitcases upstairs?' Roy asked him.

'Bring them to the master bedroom. I'll be there shortly' Jackson told him.

As Roy walked up the stairs, Jackson held Jenny closer to him. He kissed her forehead affectionately. She moaned softly in her sleep.

He took the stairs, and went up to where he saw Roy. He entered the master bedroom, smirking at how they had changed it to his liking. The room had a balcony, which instantly made him like it. For some reason, he had a thing for balconies. Ever since being a kid, he had been addicted to them.

He gently laid Jenny down onto his bed, and pulled the sheets up to cover her. He touched the side of her face. She felt really warm to the touch.

'I'll get the other suitcases' Roy said.

Jackson barely heard him as he left. He went downstairs, into the kitchen, and prepared himself a drink. He sipped it slowly, the alcohol soothing to his nerves.

He listened to Roy as he went up the stairs again. He went back upstairs, fearing that something would happen to Jenny while he wasn't there. He entered the bedroom, finding Roy in the hallway with the suitcases. He shot his colleague a filthy look.

'What?' Roy asked him.

'You know damn well what. If I found out you've laid a single finger on _**my **_Jenny, I'll make sure you'll regret it' he hissed.

Roy held up his hands.

'I wouldn't dare to touch her, I swear' he said.

'Just leave, Roy. Your work here is done' he snapped.

'_Jackson?'_

He turned around at the soft, gentle voice. He walked over to Jenny, and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He placed his drink on the nearby nightstand. He faintly heard Roy leave. He laid his hand on Jenny's flushed cheek.

'Yes?' he asked.

'This place looks really nice, so far' she said.

He couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face. He liked she still held that innocence to her. He lowered his head to hers to give her a tender, good night kiss. He noticed how she leaned into his kiss and responded to his feelings.

It hurt him to pull away, but he hesitantly did so. She looked up to him, her eyes holding a warm and loving look to them. He sighed deeply.

'Ohh Jenny…' he softly said.

She frowned at him.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

He slowly pulled the sheet off her, and pulled up the shirt she was wearing. She trembled slightly beneath him as he observed the bruises he had caused her.

He closed her eyes briefly, recalling his mother screaming and pleading for mercy at the hands of his father in the same way Jenny had begged for him to stop.

He scoffed at the thought of the bastard. He may have been his father, but he had never been a dad a day in his life. The way he had intimidated both him and his mother was so filthy. He still had scars from his dad's assault. Small scars from shattered glass, but scars nonetheless.

He may have been young back then (he was ten at the time) but he knew killing his parents would bring both an end to his father's abuse, and would give his mother peace. His mother had been so desperate to end her life. In a blind fit of rage, he had killed his father, which he felt no regrets for. His mother on the other hand…had begged for him to kill him. To take all the pain away.

He had promised himself he wouldn't become like his father. And yet…here he was, with the girl of his dreams, and all he did to her was yelling, hitting and intimidating her while she only tried to give him everything.

He cursed Lisa for betraying him like she had, just like Melanie had done. At first, she seemed a nice woman. He gave her his heart, his everything… In the end, she left him with another man, taking his car and his money. And that was where the firm came in. They saw how lost and broken he was, and offered him a job. Of course he didn't say no. He was young and desperate for money.

And now, ten years later, he had lost his job, thanks to Lisa. He hated the woman so much. She had betrayed him over and over again. If she knew how much he had suffered, she wouldn't do this to him. She wouldn't try to take Jenny from him.

He cast one look at Jenny, a look of fear in her eyes. He stood up, and took his drink. He slowly made his way towards the door.

'I'll be downstairs if you need me' he mumbled before locking the door behind him.

He leaned against the closed door. He felt really messed up. He was turning soft, that much was for certain. And while he refused to let Jenny turn him weak, seeing her so distressed and helpless broke his heart. Deep down, he felt guilty for putting her through all he had done. But he just couldn't bring himself to trust her, completely.

**XXX**

Jenny nervously pulled her t-shirt back down. She bit her bottom lip. A nervous sigh escaped her. The way Jackson had looked at her scared her. He seemed so lost in his thoughts. His eyes had shown torment and pain. He looked so lost.

She began to think he had experienced a very bad childhood. Why else would he react so violently at such small lies? Or beat her up over not doing what he told her? What in the world had happened to him?

She rubbed her eyes.

'I could help you if you let me in, Jackson. You don't have to keep everything to yourself. You can trust me' she said softly.

She sighed. As if he would ever trust her completely. He was too angry and too obsessed with getting back at Lisa to let her in. He certainly had a trust issue, she could see that.

She slowly shook her head. She thought it would be better if she left it alone. She would only get herself hurt.

She turned onto her side, and kept staring at the ceiling, being troubled by what Jackson could be coping with.

**XXX**

Browning rubbed his bandaged up shoulder. Lisa and her dad were in his office. Lisa was in shock after he had told her Jenny had shot him. It showed her how much Rippner had manipulated her. It was sickened. The girl was so lost and confused, and she chose to side with Rippner.

'I'm sorry I couldn't save her' he apologized.

'Do we have any clues on where they are now?' Joe asked.

'No. as far as we know, the silver BMW is headed towards Georgia. We're sending a couple of agents that way, just in case. There's a chance he might be headed there' Browning said.

Joe stood up.

'Come on, Leese. We should go' he said.

As Joe left, Lisa slowly stood up. She looked him into his eyes.

'Ryan?' Lisa asked.

'I'll find her, Lisa. I give you my word. I won't rest until I brought Jenny back to you' he promised.

She stepped closer. She wrapped her arms around him, and nestled her head against his shoulder.

'I know you will' she said.

Ryan sighed very deeply. He had grown fond of Lisa, that much was for certain. He always hated it to leave her. He wanted to comfort her, and hold her close to him, to ensure her everything would be alright. He would find Jenny, and he would bring her home to Lisa.

**XXX**

Jenny sat up as soon as she heard the door unlock. She watched Jackson as he walked in. He looked at her, surprised she was still awake.

She rested her hands in her lap. He slowly got undressed, making her blush slightly at seeing his bare back. He was nicely shaped, she would willingly admit that. In fact, everything about him was captivating.

He dressed himself in just a t-shirt, his boxer-shorts still on. He got into bed next to her, and laid down on his side.

'Come here' he softly said.

She crawled over to him. He pulled her into his warm chest. He softly kissed her nose, and wrapped his arms around her.

He let his hand caress her face, which she closed her eyes at. His fingers were so incredibly warm…

She sighed, and opened her eyes.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

She looked into his blue eyes.

'I'm just really confused' she said softly.

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

'If you're worried about that FBI agent…he'll live. You shot him in the shoulder, nothing fatal will happen' he told her.

'I'm not worried about him' she said.

'What are you worried about then?' he asked.

'About everything…I'm so confused…' she softly said.

'You're so tense, Jenny' he whispered.

'I know' she mumbled.

'I know something to help you' he whispered.

'Which is?' she softly asked.

He sat up, and pulled her up as well.

'Turn around' he commanded gently.

She did as he told her. He moved up behind her. Slowly, he began to pull her shirt off. She felt herself blush terribly as he gently laid it aside. He pushed her hair over one shoulder. She shivered.

He chuckled.

'Relax…I won't hurt you' he whispered.

His warm hands gently cupped her shoulders before he drew slow, tender circles on her shoulder-blades.

She lowered her head, and closed her eyes in content.

'How does that feel?' he asked as he softly massaged her back.

She opened her eyes.

'Good' she answered.

She let him rub her back, and slowly felt herself relax. He was gentle and caring, and also very careful and cautious not to touch her where it hurt.

'Jackson?' she softly asked.

'Yeah?' he answered.

She turned around.

'Thank you' she said softly.

He cupped her cheek, which she leaned into almost immediately.

'You're welcome' he whispered.

He pulled her closer, and placed his lips onto hers. Jenny didn't feel completely comfortable with him yet. The way he kissed her didn't feel save.

He slowly eased her down onto the bed, not breaking his lips away from hers as he let her head rest in the thick pillows while his hands found her wrists and brought them up above her head.

Jenny pulled away from him, her eyes wide with shock as she realized what he wanted. Tears filled her eyes. It seemed as if luck was never on her side. Just when she thought Jackson was turning into a sweet and nice guy, he'd disappoint her.

His lips met her neck. She weakly whimpered as she laid there in her underwear, weak and exposed underneath him. His grip on her thin wrists tightened while he put his knee between her legs to keep them apart.

'I…I didn't do anything…' she weakly said in an attempt to stop him.

'Jenny…just relax…stop being so tense' he whispered.

'No. I don't want this. Let me go!' she cried out.

He let go of her, and slapped her hard across the face. Afterwards, he grabbed her at her hair and yanked her head back.

'I'll overlook this loud mouth of yours and be gentle on you if you keep your mouth shut' he told her.

She sobbed as he slowly parted her legs.

'No…please…stop' she begged softly.

'Still not keeping your mouth shut, huh? I'll guess I'm just forced to be rough on you' he hissed.

Jenny shook her head in denial. She couldn't believe he would do this after he had told her that cop had tried to take her away from him. She should've never shot him.

She looked up when he let go of her. She trembled underneath him, both glad and confused he had stopped. She choked back a fearful sob. What was wrong with him?

**XXX**

Jackson buried his head into Jenny's neck as she sobbed underneath him. He clenched his teeth. While this normally would've given him the satisfaction of her submitting to him, it now only brought guilt to his heart to hear her beg for his mercy. He was so glad he had stopped himself before he could hurt her again. Jenny deserved to be treated with respect.

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty. The way her voice broke nearly brought tears to his eyes.

A flash of him seeing his dad on top of her ran through his mind. He felt tears burn in his eyes at the thought.

'_No…stop…I didn't do anything…I swear!'_

The way his mother had pleaded was permanently branded into his memory. And he was turning into the same kind of man his dad had been.

'I can't…' he hissed lowly, remembering his promise to his mother, to be good to women, and give them the love they deserved.

'Jackson…w-w-what wrong?' Jenny softly asked.

'Nothing!' he snarled.

She tensed up. He sighed deeply. He had to stop this. He was scaring her, while he wanted her to love him. She was so perfect. She was so beautiful, both inside and out. And he…he was beautiful on the outside, but rotten from the inside.

'I'm sorry' he whispered.

He got off her, and gave her the t-shirt back. She put it on rather quickly, and pulled the sheets up to her chin.

'Can I get you anything to ease your nerves?' he asked her.

'Some milk with honey would be nice' she softly answered.

He nodded; glad she would still speak to him. He got up, and left the bedroom. He headed downstairs, his head aching from being tormented by his past. Would this ever end?

**XXX**

**Jackson's human side shows again! I think he's really sweet towards Jenny. Maybe this'll end up being a story where the girl falls for her captor and they run away together or something XD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe I'll put in some more of a sweet and kind Jackson in the upcoming chapters. There will be more fluff though, that I'm sure of. Jenny will grow stronger of course, and she'll try to talk to him about his past. I hope that goes well :p **

**Anyways, have a nice day!**

**:EDIT: Changed the years that Jackson had his job to ten instead of five :D I guessed that made more sense to me**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	19. Chapter 19

Jenny slowly sipped from her hot milk as her body still trembled from the near-rape Jackson had put her through. What had caused him to stop?

A soft, soothing song played in the background. Jackson had put on the radio.

She pulled her knees to her chest. He was lying on the other side of the bed, the sheets up to his waist. He had been staring at the ceiling for almost an hour now.

She looked at the clock. The time read a little later than eleven o'clock. She didn't feel tired, at all. She couldn't sleep.

She moved closer to Jackson, and carefully laid a hand to the middle of his chest. He looked at her hand, and sighed softly.

She felt his heart pulse beneath her palm. It made her smile. He _**did**_ have a heart, both literally and metaphorically speaking.

She rubbed her thumb over his chest. She simply sensed he needed comfort, though he would never admit that. He pulled her hand away from him.

'Jenny…don't' he told her.

'Why not?' she asked.

He looked away from her. She nodded in understanding, seeing he wasn't ready to talk to her yet. She finished her drink, and got under the covers. She laid down on her back. She gasped at the sudden pain in her lower back. She closed her eyes briefly.

'Shit…' she cursed.

He sat up.

'Is your back bothering you?' he asked.

She nodded faintly.

'I don't have anything to soothe the burning at the moment. You'll just have to lie on your front or side tonight' he told her.

She turned to lie on her side. She pulled the sheets up to her chin. He looked into her eyes. He noticed how his eyes softened at seeing her.

'You okay?' he asked.

She nodded.

'Yeah' she answered.

He pulled her closer. He let her head rest on his arm as he drew his free hand into her soft hair. She relaxed under his touch, but still felt troubled by how suddenly he had withdrawn himself earlier this night. What was his game?

'You're so beautiful' he whispered.

She sighed very deeply.

'I'm tired' she softly said.

'Then you should sleep' he whispered.

'Jackson…I'm so confused. I don't know what to anymore' she said.

'Right now…all you should do is try to sleep'

His deep, charming voice was full of sympathy and comfort as he stroked her hair with long, loving movements. She wasn't used to him showing so much compassion. He had changed so suddenly, what was going through his mind?

She decided to leave it alone, and settled in his arms while his soft scent brought her to sleep.

**XXX**

Jackson sighed deeply as he watched Jenny fall asleep. She seemed peaceful now. But for how long? Would be able to hold himself back if she accidently set him off? Would he really hurt her more than he already had done?

He wanted to comfort her, to be there for her, to be her lover for as long as she wanted him, to have a future with her.

He smiled slightly at the thought of them having a family. Maybe they'd have two kids…or maybe even three. He'd be a loving father towards them, and a supportive and encouraging man that Jenny needed. He wouldn't be his father, he would be better than that.

He'd read their kids bedtime stories, tell them he and Jenny loved them over and over again, and cherish the moments they'd call him 'daddy'.

He could imagine them watching their kids as they played in the backyard, laughing at each other and being happy. Their kids would be beautiful…if they ever had them.

He wondered if Jenny would want that; to start a family with him. He'd promise her he'd never let her down. He'd love her, and hold her, promise her he would never leave her side.

He sighed.

He knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. Both of them had to take their time to recover from what had happened. Looking back at it, he felt terrible for making her cry. He had been blinded by rage, and had hurt her because of it. The way she had cried, helplessly trapped underneath him as he invaded her in the most intimate ways possible made him angry at himself for doing such things to her.

He just hoped she would recover from everything that had happened.

He clenched his teeth tightly as he thought of his dad again. The way his dad would call him out so he could hit him, punish him, and torture him while his mother was forced to watch.

'I hate you for making me this way' he hissed.

Jenny stirred against him. He pulled the sheets up to cover her up to her shoulders. His eyes softened at her next to him. She was so innocent…

He thought about the time he had followed her. How he had thought about tormenting her and telling her he would make Lisa suffer by taking her. Now…it wasn't about that anymore. It was about Jenny alone. About her, and about him. About them being together, and nothing else.

She snuggled closer to him, allowing her forehead to rest against his chest. He sighed in content. He was so glad she was able to sleep so peacefully next to him.

**XXX**

Jenny woke up in Jackson's arms as the warm sun shone through the windows and caressed her back. She looked up to him. His heavy-lidded eyes were half open while he looked down on her.

'Morning' he whispered.

She rubbed her eyes.

'Morning' she softly mumbled.

She thought for a few minutes, and then realized they weren't in his apartment anymore. She sat up, and stretched her back. The burning had died down slightly, but it was still painful.

He sat up as well. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Jenny, about last night…I should've never done that to you' he said.

She felt surprised to hear and apology from him. He buried his face in his hands. She moved closer, and took his wrists. She slowly pulled his hands away from his face, being startled to see how much pain and sorrow his eyes showed.

She hesitantly cupped his cheeks, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. She didn't want to be reminded of last night, or any of the past days in general.

'Let's not talk about it, okay?' she asked.

He laid his hands atop of hers, and breathed in her scent. He pulled her hands in his, and let them rest on the soft sheets.

She was so shocked he looked so broken. He really did have a softer side to him. Maybe he didn't want to show her he could be kind and gentle before.

She thought about the red eye flight Lisa had gone through.

'Jackson?' she asked.

He gave a subtle nod.

'Can you tell me what happened on that red eye flight with Lisa?' she carefully asked.

He narrowed his eyes.

'Why would you want to know? What would you gain by knowing what happened?' he snapped.

She closed her eyes briefly at his harsh tone, and took a deep breath. She rubbed her thumbs over his hands.

'Just relax. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to' she told him gently.

His harsh look softened. He looked at her hands resting in his. She pulled her hands out of his grasp, and eased closer.

'But if you ever feel like you want to talk, I'll be there' she paused to let the back of her fingers graze his cheek, like he used to do to her 'I'm not going anywhere' she finished.

He sighed at her touch. She smiled at him.

'I wouldn't leave you, Jackson. I can't. Not after shooting that FBI agent. They'd probably consider me a risk as well. We're in this together now' she said.

He swallowed.

'Take a shower. I'll make you some breakfast. You can find fresh clothes in one of those suitcases in the hallway' he whispered.

She frowned at him, making him smirk slightly.

'I bought you some clothes. Did you really think I was sitting at home all day at that old apartment?' he joked.

She lowered her eyes, flashes of his abuse moving before her eyes. Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away.

'Thanks' she smiled.

He frowned at her, but didn't make any comments. He got up, and excited the room. She went into the hallway, and pulled the suitcases into the room. When she opened one, she saw a beautiful, emerald, knee-length summer dress with thin straps. The top part had very interesting designs.

She smiled fondly. It was gorgeous.

She also picked up a pair of laced, black and white lingerie. She felt herself blush at the thought Jackson buying them. She could imagine it had been awkward for him to buy her underwear.

She got to her feet, and went back into the hallway. She quickly found the bathroom, and locked the door behind her.

She sank to the floor; her vision blurred with tears as memories of his abuse resurfaces. While he was kind to her now, it would take a very long time before she had completely healed from his merciless abuse.

**XXX**

Jackson ran his hands through his hair as he cooked the eggs. He thought about what Jenny had said. That if he wanted to, he could talk to her. When he had snapped at her, she hadn't flinched, at all. She had replied kindly, and understandingly.

She was slowly coming out of her shell again. She seemed to understand what he was going through without him having to say anything.

He knew she would still have her trust issues. He couldn't blame her. He had wronged her in so many ways. He had seen the way tears filled her eyes at mentioning his old apartment.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He remembered how he had raped her. Remembering it, hearing her cry and beg for him to stop, the way her soft voice had broken at the pain she went through, how she had desperately tried to resist as he invaded her…

He could never shake that image off. She had looked defenseless. Only now did he realize what he had put the poor girl through. How he had used her to break Lisa. He still was furious with Lisa, but he knew he would make her pay in a different way. No longer would he use Jenny as a tool. She was too good to be used in that way.

He chuckled to himself. He was such an asshole. She was a perfect girl, and he blew his shot with her to get back at a woman whom had betrayed him. Jenny hadn't and would never betray him. He had raped her, abused her and insulted her. And she still was able to smile at him.

He looked up when she entered the kitchen. She was dressed in the emerald dress he had gotten her. She looked beautiful in it.

He held out his hand, which she took very hesitantly. He drew her closer, and placed his hand onto the side of her face. He brought her hand up to his mouth, and gently kissed it.

'Jenny, my beautiful girl…you look so gorgeous in green' he whispered.

She blushed under his touch.

'I like the color' she said.

'It suits you' he whispered.

He cupped her cheek, and kissed her soft lips. She tensed up against him, and grasped her fingers into his t-shirt. She pulled away from him almost immediately, and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

'I can't' she softly said.

He felt anger well up inside of him, but calmed down, reminding himself that hurting her would get him nowhere. If he'd treat her with respect, she'd grow fond of him again. They'd be able to forget what had happened and be together, and this time…it would be for real. No sneaky plans…no manipulating…just the two of them.

**XXX**

Jenny ate her food in silence. She looked up to Jackson, whom drank from his coffee. She suddenly felt like her food tasted very unusual.

'Did you bake these eggs thoroughly?' she asked.

He looked back at her, and frowned.

'I did' he answered.

She nodded, and guessed she was just seeing things. But when she took another bite, she began to feel really sick. She shot up, making her chair fall back. Jackson looked at her, worry spread across his face.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

She put a hand over her mouth, and ran upstairs as fast as she could. Once she got to the bathroom, she nearly collapsed as she heaved above the toilet. She groaned at feeling her stomach ache. Her stomach felt empty as her body trembled slightly. She flushed the toilet, and rested her head on her arms on the closed toilet seat.

She looked up when Jackson entered. He got over to her, and kneeled down.

'What happened?' he asked.

'I felt really sick. I don't know why' she softly said.

He rubbed her back.

'Do you want me to take you to bed?' he asked.

She shook her head.

'I feel a bit better now' she said.

He slowly helped her up. She tilted her chin to look at him. He laid his hand briefly against her forehead.

'You probably just caught a stomach bug. You don't have a fever. I think it'll pass in a few days' he said.

'Thanks' she thanked him.

He kissed her forehead.

'You're always welcome' he whispered.

**XXX**

**Jenny's sick :p Poor baby. What could it be that makes her so sick? Anyways, we see more of Jackson's thoughts on this, and get to know he's actually feeling guilty for all he's done. He's becoming a better person *smiles***

**Have a nice day, and thanks to everyone for your kind and encouraging reviews. Also thanks to people who've faved or alerted my fanfic, I appreciate it a lot ^^**

**Also, there's a link to what Jenny's wearing this chapter on my profile. Check it out, it's a really cute dress :D**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	20. Chapter 20

Jenny stared into empty space as she sat on the closed toilet seat. It had been a few days, and she still felt sick every morning. And to add to that, she had missed her period. It couldn't be a coincidence.

She buried her face into her hands. She couldn't be pregnant. She sobbed softly. She wasn't ready for a child yet. And what would Jackson say if she told him?

With wobbly knees, she got up. She went back downstairs. She found him in the large living-room. He was sitting on the large, black couch that stood in the middle of the living-room. He was leaning on his knees with his elbows, while he worked on his laptop. She assumed he was doing some arrangements.

She took a seat next to him, and snuggled up to his side. She rested her head against his shoulder. He sighed.

'Jenny…what's bothering you?' he asked.

He looked at her. She lowered her eyes.

'Please don't get mad' she softly said.

'I won't, I promise. Just tell me' he said.

'Jackson…I…I'm late' she managed to get across her lips.

'What are you trying to say?' he asked.

'I missed my period' she said.

His eyes widened.

'You're saying that-' 'I'm not sure!' she cried out, cutting him off.

Tears filled her eyes. She buried her face into her hands, and sobbed. He pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her.

'It's okay, Jenny. Just calm down' he whispered.

She looked up to him, panicked while her eyes were filled with tears. He placed a hand to her stomach, and rubbed it with his thumb.

'I'm sorry. That night…both of us were too caught up in the moment to care about protection' he whispered.

She looked into his eyes. They were filled kindness and understanding.

'Do you want to keep it? If we're sure you're pregnant, I mean' he asked.

She wiped her tears.

'I don't have an answer for that' she said softly.

'Why not?' he snapped.

She didn't flinch at his sudden aggressive tone.

'I need to think about this. I've had a lot to deal with. I need to clear my head first' she said.

He took a deep breath.

'I understand. I'm sorry I snapped at you' he apologized.

'It's okay' she shrugged.

'No, it's not. You don't understand. I can't become like _**him**_' he said with distaste.

She frowned at him. He realized what he had just said.

'Fuck…I mean…' he actually started to ramble.

She laid her hand to his cheek, instantly shutting him up in the progress.

'It's fine. If you don't want to tell me about your past, you shouldn't' she assured him.

'No, I should be honest with you' he said, swallowing thickly.

She looked at him worriedly.

'Look…when I was younger…my dad was an alcoholic. He was violent, obsessive and always furious. He would force me to watch him rape my mother on a daily basis. And if he didn't abuse her, he'll torture me' he said, and paused.

She didn't miss the tears in his eyes. She hated to see him like this.

'At some point… my mom nearly begged me to kill both her and my dad. To take away all the pain and suffering' he said.

His voice grew softer as he spoke.

'So I did as she asked. I took a kitchen knife and…' he paused mid-sentence, and brought a hand up to his face.

He buried his face into his hand. A very soft sob escaped him. She laid a hand to his back, and slowly rubbed his back. He trembled slightly.

'I hated myself for killing my mother. But she was so glad her suffering had ended' he mumbled.

She hesitantly moved closer, and allowed him to bury his face into her chest. She ran her hands through his hair.

'He made me cruel, Jenny. I refused to become like him but I hurt you like he hurt my mother' he softly said.

'Ohh Jackson…it must've been terrible for you to go through that' she said softly.

'It made me who I am today. And not just my past did' he mumbled.

'What else happened to you?' she dared to ask.

'I got into a relationship…I gave her everything. But all she was after was my money. She cheated on me, and took everything' he said before looking up.

'So that's why you can't stand being lied to' Jenny softly said.

He nodded.

'Yeah, that's why' he mumbled.

'I wouldn't betray you' she whispered.

'I know you wouldn't, Jenny' he said as he touched her face.

She kissed his palm.

'I wouldn't cheat on you either. Not now' he promised.

He rubbed her stomach. She took the hint from him, and blushed slightly. He slowly eased her down onto the couch, and lifted up the t-shirt she was wearing. She gasped, but he hushed her by pressing a soft kiss to her stomach.

'I think our baby would be beautiful, Jenny' he whispered.

He moved up to her neck, and rested his head on her chest. She looked down on him while playing with his soft hair.

'I think she would' she said.

'She?' Jackson asked.

'What?' she asked back.

'I think if we had a son, he'd be a real heartbreaker' he said.

'He would take after his dad' Jenny joked.

'Shut up' he mumbled.

'It's the truth. Girls would drool at his feet. Same if we had a girl though. Boys wouldn't leave her alone' Jenny said.

He scoffed.

'If they so much would touch her or wrong her I'd kick their asses' he growled.

'You'd spoil her, I'm sure of it' she said.

'I would. I'd want her to be happy. Just as much as I want _**you **_to be happy' he said as he sat up.

He sighed deeply.

'Jenny…I'm so terribly sorry for everything I put you through' he told her.

Tears filled her eyes at the painful memories. She wanted nothing but to forget the way he had tortured and insulted her.

She stood up, wanting to leave. But before she could get away, he had grabbed her at her forearms. He pulled her back into his chest.

'Please…just hear me out' he whispered.

She slowly shook her head.

'I don't want to be reminded of what happened' she said very softly.

'We have no choice. We have to face the fact it happened, and move on' he said.

She turned around.

'How can I face that when you haven't even faced your past?' she asked.

He narrowed his eyes. She rubbed her arms.

'It's obvious you're still haunted by it. And I'm not saying you should move on and forget about your mother but…I think it's kind of showing your father abused you so badly' she carefully said.

He took a seat. She sat down on the armrest next to him, and laid her hand on the back of his neck to run his fingers carefully through his hair. He sighed. He rested his head against her chest. She kissed the top of his head.

'I wouldn't judge you, Jackson. But I think your past had a great impact on how you treated me' she said.

'You're right' he sighed.

'My mom always told me to treat women with respect, and give them all the love they deserved. I think, in some way, she was talking about you' he said.

She smiled before kissing his forehead.

'Was she physic?' she asked.

He chuckled.

'No. But I really feel like I don't want anyone but you, Jenny' he whispered.

She ran her fingers lightly through his bangs.

'You changed though' he commented.

'How?' she asked.

'You're not as shy anymore. You aren't holding back in what you want to say to me' he said.

'You wanted me to be honest with me, so I did' she shrugged.

She rested her cheek to the side of his head. She inhaled his scent. He smelled so incredibly good.

'It's more than that, Jenny. You've grown so much stronger' he said.

She smiled.

'You changed too. You've become much more of a gentleman lately' she said.

He pulled her into his lap, with her legs draped over his hips. He held his hands to her lower back.

'I guessed you deserved it. You're perfect in every single way. I'm so lucky to be close to you' he whispered.

She rested her forehead to his. She sighed.

'You want me to get you a pregnancy test so we can be sure?' he suddenly asked.

She nodded faintly.

'Just be careful out there. If they see you, they'll shoot you' she whispered.

'I'm sure I can get someone to do it for me. After all, we have a maid to clean this house' he said.

Jenny instantly felt worried and jealous knowing there would be another woman here. He noticed.

'Don't worry. She's a small, Italian girl with crooked teeth' he whispered.

She shrugged.

'I'm not worried about you though. I'm worried about her. You're not bad on the eyes. Every woman would die to be with you' she said.

'I don't need every woman. I settled for just you' he whispered.

She nestled her head into his shoulder.

'You really are a sweetheart' she said softly.

'This time, it's for real' he whispered.

She chuckled before closing her eyes. She felt a lot safer with him now.

**XXX**

Jackson held her close as she rested against him. He heaved a deep sigh. He was glad she knew about his past, but he felt terrified inside. She had been right. He hadn't moved past what had happened, at all, even though it had been twenty years since it had happened.

He closed his eyes briefly. There was a chance she was pregnant with his child. He hoped she was. He'd show her he could love her like a man was supposed to love her. She was radiant, beautiful and innocent. She deserved nothing but the best.

He knew he could look after their child. Both financially and emotionally. He could imagine him rocking their baby to sleep, whispering soothing words as Jenny watched him from a distance. As their baby would fall asleep, he'd gently place their newborn into the crib. Jenny would walk up to him, and kiss his cheek before telling him their baby was nothing but a miracle.

He smiled fondly. He would love to see that happen. Jenny, of course, still wanted to think about being ready or not. She was young, still a kid herself even, but he would ensure her he would look after her, and their child.

**XXX**

Lisa sat in silence at her favorite café. She looked around her. She had asked Ryan to meet her here. She felt attracted to him, that for sure. He was kind, and a gentleman. And he had promised her he would find Jenny. She was gone for almost two weeks now, and she had grown more and more unsettled about what Jackson would do. He was a heartless monster. He would do nothing but hurt her.

She smiled as she saw Ryan. He took a seat next to her.

'About time. Your espresso was getting cold' she joked.

He laughed softly, the sound music to her ears.

'I'm sorry. It's hard to get a day off in my line of work' he said.

'I can imagine' she said.

A moment of silence.

'So…any news?' she dared to ask.

'Nothing. The apartment was swept clean to hide where they were going. The silver BMW proved nothing also. We found out a colleague of Rippner was driving the car. Angela Fields. She's been working at the firm for a very long time. She's a hard customer. We managed to catch her, but she won't tell us anything' he told her.

'Of course she wouldn't. He probably slept with her to get her to shut up' Lisa mumbled.

'I would have to disagree. He's too infatuated with Jenny. He wouldn't want to sleep with anyone else' he said.

'That makes it even more disgusting. I thought he was being crazy by following me for two months. But he followed Jenny for half a year on his own free will' she said.

He laid his hand atop of hers.

'Lisa, we'll find her' he promised.

She smiled at him. He was such a kind man.

**XXX**

Jenny nervously waited and stared at the small stick as it laid on the counter. Waiting for the result was so painful.

She looked at Jackson, whom was pacing across the bathroom.

Both of them jumped at the timer going off. Jackson turned to look at her as she picked up the small stick, and turned off the alarm of Jackson's cellphone.

As soon as she saw two pink stripes, her stomach dropped. It felt as if her world collapsed around her. And at the same time, she felt a spark of happiness. Ever since being a little kid, she's brag about having her own children.

'And?' Jackson asked her.

She looked at him.

'It's positive, I'm pregnant' she said softly.

She handed him the test, which he looked at with what seemed a happy expression.

She rubbed her arms.

'So…what happens now?' she asked.

He laid the test back onto the counter.

'You're having a baby, Jenny. And whatever you decide, I'll support you in every single way' he told her as he cupped her cheeks.

Jenny laid a hand to her stomach, and realized there now was an unborn life growing inside of her. She knew she would never kill her unborn baby, not even while it was barely there yet. A life was a life, and she wouldn't put an end to one.

She sighed. She felt sure of the fact she could look after it, with Jackson's help.

'I'm not going to give up this baby' she said with determination.

Jackson pulled her closer, letting their bodies meet and making Jenny shiver at how warm he was.

'Looks like we're going to be a family then' he whispered.

'I guess so' she smiled.

He kissed her forehead. She looked into his eyes. They held so much love in them. Why hadn't she seen it before?

'I love you, Jenny' he whispered.

She blushed very deeply. Her face felt warm as he nuzzled his nose against hers. She felt content. Her mind was still messed up from the past weeks, but she knew she would recover.

**XXX**

**Yay, more fluff! Poor Jackson! I think he's a really lost, little boy inside. I hope the two of them can figure it out. **

**Anyways, thanks to all of you for everything!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	21. Chapter 21

'Alright, Mrs. Fields. We're through playing games. Now, are you going to tell me where they are?'

Ryan tried to keep his cool as he looked at the woman in front of him. She had her arms crossed and a smug expression on her face.

He sat down, and took a deep breath.

'Angela? May I call you that?' he asked.

'No, you may not' she snapped back, imitating his voice like a small child throwing a tantrum.

'Fine. Mrs. Fields. How long have you been working with Rippner?' he asked.

'Do I really look like I'm going to tell you?' she asked back.

Ryan stood up.

'If you cooperate…we may spare you from jail' he suggested.

'I'd end up in jail anyways. I've been a really bad girl, Officer. That's why I'm in handcuffs' she said, holding her hands up with a seductive look in her eyes.

'Don't try your luck. I've got my eyes on someone else' he told her.

'Would the FBI appreciate it if you slept with a victim of a rape case?' she asked as she looked at her nails.

He froze.

'Don't try to fool me, Officer. You and I both know you've got your eye on young Miss Lisa Reisert. Not that I blame you though. Jackie thought the same way about her before' she said.

He straightened himself before putting his hands behind his back. He was enraged by the thought of Rippner hurting Lisa.

'I am asking again: Where did Rippner take Jennifer Reisert?' he asked.

'Does it really hurt to use his first name? Jackie's been through enough' she pouted.

'You two are familiar with each other?' Ryan asked.

'We were partners when he was still a rookie. He can't stand me' she shrugged.

Ryan placed his hands onto the table.

'Where are they?' he asked.

'I don't know. He wanted my car to lead you a stray. He's a professional, Mr. Browning' she said.

'How about you just tell me what your car looked like?' he questioned.

'How about a no? Jackie's never been happier with the little Jenny. If you and your gang intervene, he'll become even more enraged than before' she said.

'He's obsessed, Mrs. Fields. I don't think that's a healthy environment for a young girl' Ryan shot back.

'I'm not saying anything. Good luck finding them' she snarled.

Ryan pinched the bridge of his nose. There had to be a way to get her to talk.

**XXX**

Jenny woke up to the smell of fresh orange juice. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up. She saw Jackson sit on the edge of the bed, with a tray in his hands.

'What's this?' she sleepily asked.

'Breakfast' he said with a smile.

She carefully sat up. He placed the tray on the nightstand next to her, and eased closer.

'I can see that. But why?' she asked.

He placed a hand to her stomach.

'You need to eat, Jenny. You've got two people to feed from now on' he said.

'I almost forgot' she laughed softly.

She took the glass he handed her. He kept rubbing her stomach. As soon as she finished her drink, she placed her glass down, and laid her hand atop of his. She looked into his blue eyes. He sighed deeply.

'I love you' he whispered.

She pulled him closer to her. He frowned at her, making her smile. She placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

'I'm glad you were honest with me about your childhood. I want to try and help you as much as I can' she whispered.

'I know the two of us have a lot to figure out, Jenny. But I'm sure we can get past it' he said.

She nodded.

'I know. I think this baby will help us get past what happened' she said with a smile.

'It'll be a beautiful child, just as beautiful as you are' he whispered.

He touched her face.

'Jackson…' she sighed.

'Hmm?' he asked.

'I'm glad you're being so kind and gentle towards me now. I think it will make my pregnancy much easier' she said.

'I promise I'll look after both of you' he whispered.

'I know you will' she smiled at him.

He rested his forehead to hers. She didn't miss the way his eyes went to her lips for the briefest moment. She shivered lightly. He placed his lips onto hers gently, but she immediately felt panicked and scared he would hurt her again. While he had promised not to do so, she still felt scared.

She turned her head way from him, biting her lip while tears filled her eyes.

'I'm sorry but…I just can't do this yet' she said softly.

He rubbed her cheek, his eyes full of devotion and understanding. It soothed her nerves immediately, and her panic slowly went down.

'I know, it takes time' he whispered.

He kissed her forehead affectionately.

'It's okay, Jenny. Just take your time. I won't pressure you' he whispered.

She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his earlobe.

'Thank you' she whispered.

'You're welcome' he whispered back.

**XXX**

Jackson held her close to him as she hugged him. He let his hand run through her soft hair. Her hair smelled of the shampoo she currently was using. He had made sure she was comfortable here. He had bought her enough clothes, underwear, and anything a woman really needed to be comfortable.

He could see the mental scars his abuse had left her though. As much as she tried to hide it, she would still flinch every time he would lay a hand on her. He understood she needed time, but it killed him to see her so distressed.

She slowly pulled away from him, and smiled shyly. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and breathed out before looking deep into his eyes. Her eyes showed peace.

'You look happy' he commented quietly.

'I am. I'm growing more and more confident that this baby will have a good life' she said.

He sighed. How was he going to explain they'd soon have to move again? The FBI would find them sooner or later. He had heard word that Angela had been caught by the FBI. And knowing Ryan Browning, he would find a way to make her crack.

She took his hands, and kissed his knuckles.

'You're worried' she stated.

'Angela got caught. The FBI has her' he said.

Her eyes widened. She lowered her head, and rubbed his palms with her thumbs.

'Which means?' she softly asked.

'We're probably going to have to leave soon' he said carefully.

'To where?' she asked.

'Outside of the country, probably. My company has houses all around the world we can head to' he suggested.

She rubbed her forehead.

'I'm confused' she mumbled.

'I understand. But we'll have to move soon, before you get to a point of your pregnancy you won't be allowed onto a plane anymore' he whispered.

'I know' she mumbled.

She snuck closer, and snuggled up to him.

'I'm just confused about everything right now. I know things will fall into place, eventually' she whispered.

He held her close, and stroked her long hair. He felt so content with her.

'I promise I'll find a way to give us a peaceful life, Jenny' he whispered.

'I know you will' she answered.

She touched his cheek.

'You should show me some of those houses if you have pictures. I'd like to know where we'll be moving soon' she smiled.

He laughed softly. She was so perfect in every single way. Everything about her was so intoxicating.

**XXX**

Jenny was sitting on the couch some time later, reading a small book about how a pregnancy would develop. She sighed. So far, she wasn't really looking forward to it. Reading about how troubled her hormones would be annoyed her. Not just that, the thought of giving birth to her child terrified her. What if something went wrong?

She looked up at Jackson entering. He placed a cup of tea onto the table, and took a seat next to her. She snuggled up to him, but kept reading.

She sighed.

'I'm really not looking forward to getting so big' she mumbled, motioning to one of the women that were pictured on the page she was reading.

'I'm sure you'd look beautiful either way' he told her.

'Easy for you to say' she said as she rolled her eyes at him.

He just chuckled.

'You wanted to keep it' he told her.

'Who got who pregnant here, Jackson?' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Don't give me that look, princess. It doesn't suit you' he said.

She stuck her tongue out.

'Shut up' she mumbled.

He looked up at his phone ringing. He picked it up.

'Hello?' he asked.

A moment of silence.

'I know that, Roy. Angie won't keep quiet forever. I know we have to move soon' he said.

He listened to the man on the phone.

'Venice? Are you serious? Roy, she's pregnant, taking her all the way to Venice will make her too tired' he snapped.

Jenny felt glad he showed so much concern towards her, and their unborn baby.

'I know, I know. I wouldn't blame you; I got into this by myself. I just…' he paused to look at her, and touched the side of her face.

She leaned into his touch, and placed her hand on top of his.

'I just can't imagine my life without her now' he said, smiling at her while he was on the phone.

She closed her eyes briefly as she leaned into his warm hand.

'I think New York would be nice though. If you could look into that for me, that'd be great. I know Marty still has his personal plane, so I'll call him this afternoon' he said.

He remained silent for a few moments.

'Yeah, I know. Can you look into my record for me? I'm sure Browning would put me on a list and give that to every airplane he can get his hands on. I need to be clean, at least for now. If we make it to New York, we'll be fine' he said.

He chuckled.

'Thanks, Roy. You're the best' he said before hanging up.

She stood up.

'So…New York, huh?' she asked.

'Yeah' he answered.

She laid her hands onto his upper arms.

'Sounds good, I guess' she smiled.

'Let's hope so. We'll be moving up there pretty soon. I'm afraid Angela won't keep quiet for long' he said.

'I hope she will keep her mouth shut though' she mumbled.

'I know. I guess we're just going to have to wait it out. Once I've called Marty, I'll know when he can get us a plane ride to New York, okay?' he checked.

'Sure' she smiled shyly.

'Finish your book. I'll get you something to eat' he whispered.

She sat back into her seat, and pulled open her book again. As she read, she found herself bite her lip. In the first thirteen weeks, she'd be bothered by an extreme amount of hormones, which would die down little by little after those weeks. And that, could lead her to have an increased need for sex. She chewed on her bottom lip. It was kind of embarrassing to read.

She kept her eyes on her book when Jackson got back. Her face felt heated up at the thought of being such a needy girl.

'What's with that face?' he asked with a smirk.

'N-nothing' she mumbled with embarrassment.

'I think there's something you stumbled upon you didn't like, huh?' he asked.

'You jerk! You knew, didn't you?' she snapped at him before throwing him the book.

He just laughed.

'I thought you'd like reading that' he joked.

The image of him raping her flashed through Jenny's mind. A chill went down her spine.

'No thank you' she mumbled.

He noticed her sudden change of attitude. He took a seat next to her.

'You okay?' he asked.

She bit on her thumb.

'I'm just not looking forward to all those hormones' she mumbled.

'Jenny…I'm really sorry' he whispered.

'I know but…those kind of comments just make me uneasy, that's all' she confessed.

She looked into his eyes. She wanted to know why he had done this to her. Why he had raped her while she had done nothing to wrong him?

'How could you do that to me? How could you break my heart and hurt me like that?' she asked with tears in her eyes.

He remained silent. A deep sigh escaped him. He ran a hand through his hair.

'Jenny…you know I'm sorry about what happened-' 'I know, but I want to know why you did it!' she cut him off.

She stood up. He got up and grabbed her at her arms. She flinched at his tight grip.

'You want to know why?' he asked.

She lowered her head.

'Because I'm a complete asshole, that's why. I was blinded by rage and didn't see I was hurting the girl of my dreams!' he snarled.

She looked up to him. He looked at her, his eyes filled with hurt and regret.

'You have no idea how sorry I am for making you feel that way' he whispered.

'I…I was so scared…' she softly said.

'Jenny…I'd do anything to make it up to you' he kindly whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears spilled from her eyes as she buried her face into his neck.

'Promise me, if you ever get angry again…don't take it out on me or the baby. We don't deserve to get blamed for what your father did' she said.

'I promise' he whispered.

She placed her hand to the back of his head. She rested her head on his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry, Jenny' he whispered.

'I know' she answered.

He laid his hands on her hips.

'I love you…so much'

His voice was soft and kind to her ears.

She grasped her fingers into his hair, and kissed the side of his neck.

'I need you' she whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

His strong arms snuck around her waist.

'I won't leave you. Ever' he promised her.

She chuckled sadly.

'Looks like those hormones are already driving me crazy. I'm getting so emotional…' she mumbled.

'You have every right to be. I'll be there to comfort you when you need me there' he whispered.

She smiled.

'I'm so glad you're here' she said.

'We're getting through this, Jenny. I'll never let you down. I'll treat you with the love and respect you deserve' he whispered.

She pulled away to look at him. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

'I'm glad. I want you to be there' she whispered.

He chuckled.

'I want to be there for you. I want you to have a good life' he whispered.

She rubbed his shoulders.

'A good life with you?' she asked.

For once, she had left him speechless.

'I wouldn't mind that' he laughed nervously.

'I want a life with you, Jackson. I really do' she confessed.

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. His stubble tickled slightly.

'That's something we can agree on' he joked.

'Shut up, you're ruining the moment' she pouted.

He took his phone.

'Let me call Marty, okay? We'll be out of here before you know it' he said.

She smiled sadly as he walked away from her. She felt kind of sad. She would miss Miami though. She would miss Lisa, and Joe. And her parents. They had no idea what was going on. They had no idea she had been kidnapped, raped and abused by the same man Lisa had been bothered by. They also didn't know how she had fallen for this man, and now carried his baby. And that they wouldn't give up the baby.

She was glad her parents didn't know. They'd freak out, completely.

**XXX**

**Yay, another chapter! With more fluff! I like fluff. **

**Thanks a lot for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites/alert list. I really appreciate it. I love you guys!  
Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: This chapter contain flashbacks of abuse!**

**XXX**

_A five-years old Jackson watched with horror as his dad hit his mom. His mommy had only told him no, and now, he was hitting her. Why was he doing this?_

'_Daddy, please stop' he begged._

_His father turned to him, and let his mother go._

'_What was that, Jack? Did you just talk to me?' he seethed, his eyes boiling with anger._

_Little Jackson stepped back. He felt scared. He didn't want daddy to hit him again. It had happened so many times. He still had bruises from last time. _

_His father stalked over to him, and hit him hard across the face. He cried out in pain. Before he could get up, his father started punching him, over and over again._

'_Daddy…stop…' he begged for his father's mercy._

'_Thomas, stop it! You're hurting him!' his mother yelled._

'_Don't talk back me, you bitch!' his father yelled._

_Jackson lied defenseless on the ground, his bottom lip and nose bleeding while many fresh bruises were forming on his body. Tears seeped from his baby blue eyes as he watched his father hit his mother. He sobbed, tasting copper in his mouth. _

_He wanted his daddy to stop. To stop hurting his mommy, to stop hurting him, and to be his dad. To tell him he loved him, to hold him and…_

'_Jackson…'_

_He looked around him. That sweet, gentle voice sounded so familiar to him._

'_Jackson…wake up'_

His eyes shot open. He found himself caught in Jenny's brown eyes. She looked at him, concerned. She wiped a stray tear that fell from his eye.

'You're crying' she whispered.

He sat up, and wiped the moisture from his eyes. His body trembled.

'Jackson? Please look at me' she pleaded with him.

She cupped his cheeks, and got onto his lap to look at him.

'What's bothering you?' she urged him.

He laid his trembling hands on top of hers. More tears filled his eyes. For the first time since he had been a kid, he allowed himself to cry.

He sobbed. She let go of him, and allowed him to bury his face into his shoulder. She ran her hands through his hair.

'It was my dad…I couldn't get away. He hit me…and my mother' he sobbed.

She kissed his temple.

'I'm so sorry you had to go through all that' she said.

He clenched his teeth as tears freely ran down his cheeks. He had never allowed himself to feel this way before. He felt so messed up.

**XXX**

Jenny held him close to her as he cried. She realized how bad of a childhood he had been through. She soothed him while he sobbed, and cried his heart out.

She sat down onto his lap.

'It's alright, Jackson. I'm here' she whispered.

He grasped his hands into her back. She bit on her lip. She slowly eased him down onto the bed, and looked at him as she sat on top of him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. She touched his cheek.

'I won't leave you, I promise' she told him.

She rubbed his shoulders to try and get him to relax. He slowly did. His breathing went down, and his sobbing stopped slowly, but surely. She cupped his cheeks, and kissed his forehead. She looked into his eyes lovingly.

He sighed.

'I had a really bad nightmare' he confessed.

Her eyes softened at the sight of him. He looked so broken, so lost…like a young child.

'It's okay, your dad won't hurt you anymore' she whispered.

He touched the side of her neck.

'I'm afraid I'll hurt you again, Jenny. I don't want to hurt you, or our baby' he said softly before touching her stomach.

'You won't, I know you won't' she ensured him.

'How can you be so sure?' he asked.

'Because I trust you, Jackson' she whispered.

He cupped her cheek.

'Ohh Jenny…I'm so glad you're here' he whispered.

He laid his hands onto her hips.

'Maybe you should try to sleep some more' she whispered.

He nodded, making her smile. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before getting off him, and settling by sitting next to him. He still trembled slightly. She laid her hand on his chest, and rubbed the fabric of his t-shirt with her thumb.

'Everything will be fine, you'll see' she whispered.

He smiled.

'Thank you' he whispered.

She smiled before touching his temple.

'You're welcome' she whispered back.

He pulled her on top of him. She smiled warmly at him as he held her close.

'Good night' she whispered.

'Good night' he whispered back.

**XXX**

_Jackson watched from afar as the funeral from Lisa's grandmother slowly ended. Next to Lisa stood a petite girl with strawberry blonde hair. They held each other's hand tightly. He knew who the girl was, and he was oddly drawn to her. She was beautiful. And while her face showed sadness, she was a radiant sight. _

_He saw how her mother pulled at her arm, commanding young Jennifer to come with her. He sighed in annoyance. The girl was so easy to influence. A bit too easy. And by the looks of it, her mother was quite commanding. _

_He buckled up his seatbelt when Lisa left too. As he followed her, Jennifer kept haunting his mind. Her tear-filled eyes as she realized her great-grandmother was dead, her petite, slender body that had been covered by the black clothing she wore, her shoulders that trembled as she held on to Lisa…_

_He sighed._

_He couldn't think about her. She was distracting him. And yet…he felt a strong urge to tell her everything would be alright. To kiss her soft-looking lips and hold her in his arms. To soothe her discomfort, and lie next to her. _

_He shook his head. He couldn't…shouldn't. His job was the _most_ important to him. And yet, he wanted her so badly. To hold her close, stroke her long hair and look into her eyes. To kiss her as the two of them held each other close…_

_He bit on his lip. She was going to be really hard to shake off his mind. _

**XXX**

Jackson watched Jenny sleep in silence next to him. He felt no regrets about taking her with him. Despite his reasons in the beginning, he now felt secure with her. The way she had held him when he had been so emotional was something he hadn't experienced before. The way her arms had wrapped around him, and her scent that had calmed his nerves…

He kissed her forehead.

'I love you, Jenny' he whispered.

She sighed in her sleep.

'Jackson…' she mumbled.

He had to smile. She clenched her fingers into his t-shirt. He brushed the back of his hand against her rosy cheek. She seemed peaceful. The last days had gone by without any violence. He'd have his slipups, but she'd tell him it was alright to feel angry. She was able to calm him down. No one had ever been able to do so.

It made him realize she was the only woman he could ever trust in his life. She was the only one for him. He would never want another woman. He only wanted her.

He touched her stomach carefully. So far, she had done great. She became notably emotional, but he had seen this coming. He had made sure he knew everything that would be awaiting her, that would be awaiting _them_.

Hormones would cause a frenzy within her. She'd get angry for no reason, or burst out crying for something as simple as a song on the radio.

He would be there for her, every step of the way. He'd comfort her in every way she wanted him to comfort her.

Soon, they would move to New York. In a few days, they'd be far away from Miami, and no one would look for him again. Roy had called, and had managed to clean all his records, even the ones they had at the FBI. It would make their search for him a little bit more complicated.

As for Jenny, they wouldn't know who she was in New York. To strangers, she'd be a young, pregnant woman trying to live her life.

He looked over her shoulder as sunlight started to pour through the windows, illuminating Jenny in the faint sunlight. She looked gorgeous.

She stirred in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened.

'Hey' he whispered.

'Hey' she smiled at him.

She touched his face. Her fingertips were warm and gentle against his cheek.

'How did you sleep?' she asked.

'Better' he said.

'Good' she smiled.

She snuggled up to him, and sighed in content. He kissed the top of her head.

'How's your back?' he asked.

A hint of fear suddenly glinted in her eyes. He took her hand, and kissed her knuckles.

'It's okay, I won't hurt you' he whispered.

She seemed relieved, but there was still a hint of fear in her eyes whenever she was near him. He knew it would take a lot of time before she'd fully trust him again, but he wanted her to trust him so badly. He would never hurt her again.

**XXX**

Angela chewed on her bottom lip. She had been stuck in the FBI building for almost three days. And she was starting to feel less and less confident she'd keep her mouth shut. She couldn't betray Jackson; the boy had suffered so much.

She was one of the few that knew about his past. About his father, about him killing his parents, about the girl that had broken his heart…

He had been shaped by his past, and not in a good way. She was lucky she had been able to comfort him. He'd get angry over such small things. But she understood. She knew why he was angry. She knew why he had tortured Jennifer.

Word had it his record had been wiped clean. And knowing Jackson, he had called Roy, the mole within the FBI. She sensed he would move the girl soon. She hoped so. If she spilled a word about the mansion, they'd be done for.

She looked up at the door opening. Officer browning came in.

'Are you ready to talk?' he asked.

She held her head high, but slowly felt herself crack. She was exhausted, and hungry.

He threw a photo onto the table. It showed the mansion. Her face fell.

'Not so clever to let that photo in the backseat, huh?' he asked.

'I'm not saying a word about their location' she snapped.

'You are, Miss Fields. You are going to tell me where they are, or you'll never see your daughter again' he threatened.

Her eyes widened.

'Does she know what you do for a living?' he asked.

'How dare you put my child in the middle of this?' she snarled.

Browning sat down.

'You put her into this mess when you began to work with Rippner. Now…are you going to tell me?' he asked.

She lowered her head, and mumbled the address. She felt tears prickle in her eyes as Browning left.

'Jack…please make it out of there safely' she begged in silence.

**XXX**

After Jackson had gone into his office to run some errands on New York, Jenny felt uneasy. She didn't feel safe, being alone downstairs.

She jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. She slowly went to the door. She looked through the small hole, seeing a woman dressed in a suit stand in front of the door.

She opened the door hesitantly.

'Yes?' she asked.

The woman looked at her.

'Jennifer Reisert?' she asked.

Jenny's eyes widened. She wanted to close the door, but the woman put her foot between the door so she couldn't.

'Jenny…it's alright. I'm with the FBI. We deal with hostage situations. I'm here to help you' she explained.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at her in suspicion. She looked past her, spotting a familiar face in the car.

'You're here to arrest him?' she asked before meeting the woman's grey/blue eyes.

'He kidnapped you, Jenny' the woman said.

'You don't know what he went through' Jenny snapped.

The woman laid her hand on Jenny's shoulder, whom instantly glared at her.

'Jenny, we're trying to help-'

She cut the woman off by pushing her backwards. She hit the ground, causing the car doors of the big, black SUV to open. Jenny quickly closed, and locked the door before they could get in. She ran upstairs, but had trouble to do so due to her high heels. She practically fell into Jackson's office. He looked at her.

'The FBI is here' she said in panic.

He shot up. He pulled two guns from a drawer of his desk. He walked over to her. He touched her still flat stomach.

'Did they hurt you?' he asked.

She shook her head.

'No, I'm fine' she ensured him.

'We need to get out here' he said before walking past her.

She followed him onto the hallway. She shrieked when she heard the door being broken open. Jackson took her wrist, and handed her a gun.

Before he could walk away, she grabbed his arm. He looked at her, confused.

'I love you' she said with a smile.

He chuckled, but didn't say anything.

'_Jackson?!'_

He looked up. She walked after him, and followed him downstairs. They were greeted by a brown-haired man around Jackson's age. Jenny pulled her gun on pure instinct.

'Jenny, it's okay. He's with us' Jackson assured her.

He smiled at the man before putting his gun away.

'Great timing there, Roy. I was kind of hoping you'd show up' he said.

Jenny frowned at the man close to Jackson. He flashed a friendly smile.

'Browning's outside. He's expecting me to come out with you two. I'll put the two of you in the backseat of my car, follow Browning for ten minutes and then we'll drive towards the airport' he explained.

'What about all our stuff?' Jenny asked.

'Jenny, calm down. That's been taken care of. Marty has our stuff on his private plane. He picked those suitcases up yesterday, just in case' Jackson explained.

Roy held up a pair of handcuffs.

'Sorry Jack, but we have to make this believable' he said.

Jenny watched with a worried face as Jackson was handcuffed. He simply smiled at her.

'Relax, we'll be fine' he soothed her.

She followed him and Roy as they walked out of the mansion. She felt enraged as the cop she had shot walked over to them. He looked at her.

'Thank goodness you're alright' he said with relief.

He looked at Jackson.

'You sick bastard. It's about time you got arrested' he hissed.

'I'll put these two into my car' Roy said.

'As long as you put him in the backseat. I'm sure he'd only hurt the girl more than he's already done' Browning scoffed.

Jenny glared holes in his back as he got into his car. She walked after Jackson, letting her hand touch his briefly as they were put into the car. She took a seat next to him in the backseat. As soon as Roy started the car, he handed her a key.

She understood the key was for the handcuffs, and motioned Jackson to turn around. She unlocked the handcuffs, and threw them into the truck of the car. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. She felt so nervous.

'Look under your chair, Jack. I got you two some fake ID's and passports. Just in case' Roy told Jackson through the back-view mirror.

Jackson pulled out the bag from under the chair, and placed it onto his lap. He chuckled as he pulled out the ID's.

'Bryan and Sarah Parker? Seriously?' he asked.

'What? You wanted the illusion you two were married, so I gave you that' Roy joked.

'I like it though' Jenny said softly.

Jackson looked at her, and his eyes softened.

'Come here' he whispered.

She smiled at him before snuggling up to his side. Her heart still raced in her chest, but she felt glad knowing they'd make it to New York together.

**XXX**

**Hi you guys! Sorry for not updating! I really couldn't get this damn chapter done! But I managed. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	23. Chapter 23

**New Characters in this chapter:**

**George Green, portrayed by Michael Caine**

**Nigel Reisert, portrayed by: Jeremy Renner**

**Elizabeth Reisert, portrayed by: Rebecca Romijn**

**Marty, portrayed by Rutger Hauer **

**XXX**

Jenny nervously looked over Roy's shoulder.

'How are you going to get us past him? He'll notice we're gone immediately' she asked worriedly.

Roy chuckled.

'Just have faith in me and Jackson, okay? We'll fake a car accident so you two can get away' he said.

Jenny's eyes widened. She turned to look at Jackson.

'A c-car accident?' she asked.

He pulled her closer to him.

'Relax. I won't let you get hurt' he whispered.

He looked at Roy.

'It's about two blocks away from here, right?' he asked.

'Yeah. I got a few of Marty's men wait a few blocks away, and when Browning passes them, they'll drive their car onto the road, blocking this car and giving you the chance to get away' he explained.

'How?' Jenny asked.

'They've got two cars. One's a decoy and will hit this car. The second one will follow us after we passed the first sign over there' Roy explained, pointing at the traffic sign ahead of them.

'What about you?' she asked.

'I'll be fine. I'll play my part and get Browning to believe you two escaped' he said.

'Why?' she asked.

'Because I owe Jackson one' he chuckled.

Jenny frowned at Jackson.

'How long do you guys know each other?' she asked.

'Five years. We met after he got into our company' Jackson explained.

'I was the best mole, or so they said. They wanted me inside of the FBI, just in case. And as you can see, I was needed' Roy explained.

Jenny nodded, and looked over her shoulder. She saw a big, black SUV follow them. When she looked ahead of her, she saw another car, the same type of car, cross the road. She tightly held onto Jackson when their car crashed into the other one. Sounds of shrieking tires and smashing and deforming metal filled the air.

Her heart back-flipped in her chest, while her body trembled. She felt terrified she'd get the baby hurt. She buried her face into Jackson's chest, her heart beating violently in her chest as he tightly held her close. Faintly, she heard his heartbeat, making the briefest smile form on her face, before she shrieked again at feeling the car spin. Her palms became damp with fear as she held onto Jackson with her life. She felt terrified, even though this was just a cover-up.

Jackson threw open the door. He grabbed the bag with fake ID's and passports, and opened the door. He held out his hand.

'Jenny?'

She looked up at Roy's voice.

'Take care of Jack for me' he smiled.

She nodded before taking Jackson's hand. He pulled her outside, and together they headed for the car behind them. The doors were held open for them, and as soon as they got in, the driver turned the car around, and drove off.

She sighed in relief, and scratched the back of her head. The driver looked into the back-view mirror.

'You two okay?' he asked.

'Sure' Jackson answered.

He took Jenny's wrists gently, and pulled her against him. She snuggled up against him.

'I love you, Jackson' she softly mumbled.

'I love you, too' he whispered back.

**XXX**

Ryan glared at Roy once he pulled over the car at the FBI building.

'I'm sorry Browning. I got knocked out and they apparently got away' Roy said.

'Apparently? They're gone!' Ryan snarled

'I said I was sorry' Roy argued.

'You let him take the girl, Roy. She'll be alone, and scared being with him' Browning snarled.

Roy held up his hands.

'I'll hang for this, Roy. And so will you' he hissed.

Roy just chuckled before following Browning inside. If he only knew the truth…

**XXX**

Jenny watched the clouds pass as she looked out the small window of the private plane. A waiter passed her.

'Would you like something to drink, Miss?' he asked politely.

She smiled shyly.

'Some water would be nice' she said.

The waiter nodded, and walked to the back of the plane, where they had a small kitchen. She looked up when Jackson took a seat next to her. He sighed deeply. She touched his shoulder.

'You okay?' she asked.

He looked at her, and smiled.

'More than okay. I'm glad we'll finally be able to have some peace of mind' he said.

'Me too' she smiled.

She snuggled closer to him, since she was sitting on a couch instead of an uncomfortable plane-seat. She thought of meeting Marty. He was a guy in his late fifty's, with a heart of gold. He had helped Jackson, and -clearly- was a father figure to him.

She rested her head on Jackson's shoulder.

'I'm so glad I'm here with you' she said.

He kissed the top of her head.

'I'm glad you're here' he said.

She looked up to him. He kissed her forehead, which she closed her eyes at. He was so gentle with her. She felt content knowing he was going to better himself. She'd be able to be happy with him.

She touched the side of his face.

'Is Roy going to be okay?' she asked.

'He'll be fine, Jenny. I promise. He's a lot tougher than he looks' Jackson soothed her.

She carefully got into his lap, and tucked her head underneath his chin. She snuggled up to him, until she was comfortable.

'You're right' she sighed.

A moment of silence.

'Would you mind if I called my parents?' she asked.

He looked down on her.

'Just to let them know I'm alright' she said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up when Marty emerged from his private quarters. He took a seat across them.

'Look at the two of you. You're like a match made in heaven' he said with a laugh.

'Your phone is untraceable, right?' Jackson asked.

Marty sipped of his champagne.

'Yeah. Why do you want to know?' he asked.

'Can Jenny call her parents?' Jackson asked.

Marty chuckled. He pulled out his phone, and handed it to Jenny

'Go ahead. It's not like the FBI will know where we are' he said.

'Thank you, sir' Jenny smiled.

'Don't mention it' Marty said.

She noticed the way Jackson carefully placed a hand to her back, and buried his nose into her hair. She smiled. He was so different now. He wasn't angry with her anymore, and didn't show his anger when she was around. She was glad. Stress was the last thing she needed during her pregnancy.

**XXX**

Ryan hadn't been called to see his boss in a very long time. But now, he felt like a little kid standing before the principal's office all over again.

Their boss, George Green, an elderly man and a legend among the FBI, opened the door.

'Get in' he snapped.

Ryan understood he wouldn't be treated kindly. He clasped his hands behind his back, and went into Green's office. Roy closely followed him.

Green took a seat. He looked at the file in front of him, and sighed.

'This is the second time he escaped, Browning. How much longer do we have to chase him before you can catch him?' he asked.

'They obviously knew we were going to be there. I think there's a mole-' 'No excuses, Browning. I want this nutcase off the street, and into jail. And not just me' Green cut him off.

Ryan's face fell.

'Jennifer's parents are here, they want to have a word with you. They're in your office. Go' Green said.

Ryan heaved a sigh, and nodded faintly. He left Green's office, and headed for his own office. When he opened the door, he found a couple there. A woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, and a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. They looked up at him entering.

'Mr. and Mrs. Reisert?' he asked politely.

They nodded.

'I'm Ryan browning. I'm on the case of your d-' 'We know who you are, Mr. Browning. My sister won't stop talking about you' Mr. Reisert cut in.

Ryan took a seat.

'But that's not important. What is important is the fact my daughter is somewhere, being held hostage by some sort of sociopath' Mr. Reisert said.

Mrs. Reisert wiped her tears.

'I wanted so desperately to convince her to keep her innocence until she was married' she said.

'Ma'am?' Ryan asked.

'She's always been a bit reckless, Mr. Browning. That's why I thought sending her back to Lisa was a good idea' Mrs. Reisert said.

Mr. Reisert held his wife's hand in his. Ryan sighed very deeply.

'When can we hope for a rescue?' he asked.

'I don't know, sir. I'm really sorry' Ryan apologized.

'So you're going to let my daughter be abused and molested by that madman? We heard what was on that tape, Officer. How can you possibly expect we remain seated after realizing what our daughter is going through? Her younger sister hasn't slept in days!' Mrs. Reisert exclaimed angrily.

'We're doing all we can to-' 'Like him getting away with her? It's obvious he's a crazy, obsessed psycho, and you allowed him to escape' Mr. Reisert snapped.

All three of them jumped when a phone rang. Mr. Reisert looked at it. He looked at his wife, hope in both their eyes.

He put it on speaker.

'H-hello?' he asked.

_'Dad?'_

Both of them sighed with relief. Ryan stood up.

'Keep her talking. I'll get a colleague of mine right away' he said.

**XXX**

_'Are you alright? Did you get away? Where is he?'_

'Dad, I'm fine. No, I didn't get away. Dad, please listen to me!' Jenny cut her father off.

She nervously paced around the cabin. Jackson kept a close eye on her, willing to talk to her parents if she got upset.

_'Sweetie, did he hurt you? Where are you?'_

'He didn't hurt me, not anymore. I'm afraid I can't tell you where I am' Jenny answered.

_'W-what are you talking about?'_

Jenny sighed deeply, and felt tears brim in her eyes. She looked at Jackson, whom nodded.

'Look, I have to hang. I promise I'll be save. I love you' she said, and hung up.

She dropped to her knees, and sobbed. Jackson got to her side, and pulled her closer.

'Shh…you did the right thing' he whispered.

'I know. I just…I feel so bad for my parents. They'll never see me again' she said softly.

'Hush….' He soothed her.

He took the phone from her, and held it up to Marty, whom took it. He pulled her into his arms, and allowed her to cry her heart out. He owed her that much. She had been through enough. He would do anything to stop her suffering. Anything.

**XXX**

Lisa looked out of the window, her heart heavy. She turned her head when her older brother, Nigel, walked over to her.

'You okay?' he asked.

'I'm so sorry' she apologized.

'It's okay. It wasn't you. It was him. But we'll find them. I'm sure of it' he said.

'How do you know?' Lisa asked her brother.

'Because I'm sure there will be a way where we can find Jenny, and bring her back' he ensured her.

'You must miss her' Lisa commented.

'I do. I miss her a lot. She's been through enough with him. I won't let him put him in any more danger' he said.

'I'm glad you and Lizzy are here. Dad's great, but I'm just really glad we're not alone anymore' she said back with a smile.

'Come here, little sis' he smiled.

She smiled back at him, and embraced her brother as they hoped and became convinced Jenny would be saved.

**XXX**

**Short chapter! I'm sorry. I just got a bit of writer's block. Thanks to Trudes193, I got back into writing. I'll write you an AU one-shot about this story. And you can choose what kind of AU. Pick whatever you want :D I'll do it!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	24. Chapter 24

Jenny smiled as she looked out of the window. New York was huge. She had never been here before.

She thought of what had happened after landing. Marty and his men had taken all their luggage. And Marty, being as flamboyant as he was, had brought him to his limousine. She had no idea who he was, but she wasn't complaining.

Right now, they were heading for their penthouse located in Albany. Not an apartment, but an actual penthouse. She had to smile. It seemed the luxury wouldn't stop. She had to get used to it though. Back in Texas, she had lived in a regular home. Her dad was a police-officer, while her mom worked as a waitress in a nearby café.

She thought about her parents. It had been great hearing their voices, but they would never understand how she felt about Jackson. Her dad…maybe would. But her mother wouldn't. She had always wanted her and her sister to remain her little girls. To keep their innocence until they were married, since their mom had Jenny at a very young age, the same age she was now. But her dad had stayed with her.

Her dad was such a tough guy. But he was the kindest. He favored her over her sister though. And her mother had the same thing with her sister.

'What are you thinking of?' Jackson next to her asked.

She looked at him.

'My parents' she shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes worriedly. She laid her hand on top of his knee.

'I'm fine' she ensured him.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

She leaned closer to kiss his cheek.

'I'm sure' she whispered into his ear.

'Good' he said.

She rested her head on his shoulder. She laid her hand on his chest, and kissed his shoulder.

He sighed.

'Jenny…' he softly mumbled.

She looked up. She saw pain and confusion in his eyes.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

He touched her cheek very carefully.

'I'm so sorry' he whispered.

She kissed the corner of his mouth. When memories of what had happened flashed through her mind, she buried her face into the side of his neck.

'It's okay' she softly said.

'It's not. I hurt you so badly…' he whispered.

'Jackson…I…' she softly said.

'And yet…you're willing to forgive me, to comfort me when I'm upset, to hold me…' he said.

Jenny thought hard and long, realizing a full month had passed since she had met Jackson. Her entire life had been thrown upside down ever since. But she felt content knowing she was with him. He was sorry for what he had done to her, and allowed her to heal.

He was kind and gentle towards her, which she inwardly thanked him for. Granted, she had hated him upon realizing he had lied and deceived her, but now…she felt at peace. He had stopped being violent, and promised he'd give her all the time she needed to recover. He wouldn't push her to be with him, he'd allow her to come to him whenever she felt upset, and allowed her to cry.

He had changed so much over the weeks. At first, he was angry, and brutal. Now, he was sweet and caring. She was glad he had opened up about his past. She wanted to help him. She felt that if he didn't have her, he'd grow cold again. She wanted to stay with him, and help him become a better man, and be a good father to their baby.

She had to smile at the thought. She was having a baby. She forgot so easily. And yet, she thought of it every minute. She knew she had been pregnant since the moment she had first made love to Jackson. Or rather, she hoped it was the case; she didn't want this child to be born from a rape.

She sighed, looking up to Jackson's blue eyes.

'I never really hated you, Jackson. Even at the times where you'd hit me…I knew and hoped a small part of you really cared for me' she said.

'I do care for you, Jenny. Ever since I first saw you…I…' he hesitated.

She nodded in understanding, seeing in his eyes what he wanted to say.

'I know' she smiled.

**XXX**

Elizabeth Reisert found herself wandering around her daughter's bedroom at her sister-in-law's house. She sadly touched the sheets, realizing Jackson Rippner had convinced her daughter to sleep with him. Maybe it was her own fault Jenny had pulled away from her. If she hadn't been so uptight and overbearing…Jenny wouldn't have wanted to get away from her.

She took a seat on her daughter's bed. She just hoped her little girl would be able to escape that madman. He had made her suffer so badly already.

She thought about the call they had gotten. How Jenny had said he wouldn't hurt her anymore. What was happening to her daughter? Was she afraid? Was she alone? Had Rippner convinced her he really did love her?

Chills went down her spine at the thought. The thought of him putting his hands on her, kissing her and touching her against her will…it revolted her.

Tears filled her green eyes. She had hoped Jenny wouldn't lose her innocence as early as she did, but she had failed trying to protect her.

She sobbed softly.

'_Lizzie?'_

She looked up at the voice of her husband. Her sweet, caring, devoted husband whom had stayed with her when she went through her early pregnancy.

He took a seat next to her, his side brushing hers. He laid a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder, and leaned in to kiss her temple. She leaned into his touch, glad he was close to her.

'Are you alright?' he asked softly.

'I just want her back, Nigel. I want to be able to put my arms around her, to tell her I'm sorry for being such an awful mother…' she sobbed.

He sighed beside her. He pulled her closer.

'I promise we'll find her, honey' he whispered to her.

'She must be scared by herself' she said softly.

'She's strong, Lizzie. The way she sounded on the phone made me realize she's got everything under control' he said.

'What do you mean?' she asked with tear-filled eyes.

She saw how he hesitated to speak.

'What I was thinking is…that there's a chance Rippner had a change of heart' he carefully said.

She sat up straight, her green eyes glimmering with anger.

'How can you think that? He stalked her for six months, and raped her!' she exclaimed.

'Do you really think he would allow her to call if he didn't care?' Nigel asked.

She shot up.

'I can't believe this. You're defending the man that raped your own daughter!' she snarled.

'Honey. I've been a cop for almost twenty years. I know how criminals work. And what I heard from Lisa, he was infatuated with her as well' he answered.

She glared at her husband, angered and upset he would dare to say such things.

'And the FBI says the same thing about Rippner. He was infatuated with Jenny ever since the first time he saw her' he said.

'What are you saying? That we should let him into our family? Accept him? Are you insane?!' she snarled.

He remained calm, sitting on their daughter's bed with his arms crossed, and a serious look in his brown eyes.

'I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that there may be more to this man than the FBI is giving away' he said.

She rolled her eyes at him, and stormed out of the room. She refused to believe Rippner had a heart. He didn't.

**XXX**

Jenny looked out on the street below her, her nerves at unease as she realized how far away from home she was. She was far away from everything she knew, everything that was familiar to her, and all that she had was Jackson, a man whom had deceived her, manipulated her, and had raped her.

The last part brought tears to her eyes. She knew he wouldn't hurt her again but still…every time she looked at him, she saw the memory of him hurting her, invading her, and breaking her as she cried and pleaded for mercy underneath him.

She acted tough around him but on the inside, she was terrified he'd hurt her again. What she accidently set him off?

She turned her head at hearing Jackson come closer. He ran a hand through his hair, and heaved a deep sigh.

He got up next to her, his expression unreadable as he stared at the cars passing underneath them. He looked at her, and immediately saw the tears in her eyes. He stepped closer.

'You're upset' he stated.

'I'm f-fine' she stuttered shyly.

He narrowed his eyes. He pulled her closer. She whimpered softly at his touch.

'Jenny, tell me the truth' he gently urged her.

She shook her head slightly, tears brimming in her eyes. Her body trembled, giving back a physical memory of his assault. A headache began to stir inside her head, causing more tears to fill her eyes.

He tightened his grip on her. This immediately triggered another terrifying memory, causing Jenny to panic.

'Please let me go!' she cried out.

Jackson let go of her right away. She sobbed, and ran past him. Tears freely fell from her cheeks as she entered their bathroom, and locked the door behind her. Her body shook while she sank to the floor. She sobbed uncontrollably, her mind and body feeling like they had been brought back to the moments during Jackson's abuse.

She placed her hands on her head, closing her eyes tightly. Flashes of his assault went by before her eyes. She cried out in fear, feeling like she was reliving her worst nightmare all over again.

His hands causing her pain, the way he had insulted her, hurt her, humiliated her…

A soft knock on the door made her look up.

'_Jenny, please open the door' _

Jackson's voice was kind and understanding from across the door. The way it had been when he called her out to torture her, and hurt her.

She sobbed.

'Please go away' she begged softly.

'_Jenny…'_

'Please!' Jenny cried out in panic.

She heard a sigh from across the door. Slowly, she heard him leave. She removed her hands from her ears, and pulled her knees to her chin, tears still flowing from her brown eyes. She felt terrified. She just hoped that these panic attacks wouldn't happen daily.

**XXX**

'_Please!'_

Jackson heaved a sigh. He stepped back, and headed for the living-room, and sat down. He buried his face into his hands. He hated himself for making her so scared. Because of him, she had panicked. Because of him, she had locked herself up into the bathroom, and refused to open the door.

He wanted to comfort her, but she was too terrified and too panicked to allow that right now.

Maybe he had to take her to a doctor to get her looked after. He pinched the bridge of his nose. No, he told himself, it was a bad idea to do so.

He got up, and went to the kitchen. He decided to make her some dinner. She had to be exhausted and hungry.

He knew he would do anything to make her happy. He'd treat her like a princess. He owed her that. After all he had done, he was willing to make it up to her in every shape and form. Both physically, and mentally.

He listened to all the sounds in the penthouse. It was luxurious, and comfortable. It had been designed for comfort.

He liked the way it had been made. The kitchen, living-room, and bathroom were all downstairs. The master bedroom was upstairs, being supported by a white, wooden floor that covered the first floor partly. At the side, against the left wall, were steel stairs that led to upstairs. The entire second floor had a steel balcony surrounding it. The floor of the penthouse was made of black marble.

The kitchen was built right underneath the bedroom. It was partially surrounded by walls, but was open enough to see the living-room, and the stairs.

The living-room was close to the huge, glass windows, which were able to be covered by roller blinds at night.

The furniture in the living-room consisted of a huge, black, fluffy couch, two, fluffy sofas, and a black armchair. All furniture had pillows on them, which were in the colors white, and red.

In the middle of the living-room, surrounded by the furniture, stood a small glass coffee-table with steel frame. Across the couch, stood a huge, flat-screen television. It hung up against the right wall, and had speakers at either side. Underneath the television, there was a small, black drawer, with a DVD-player and radio on top of it.

In the middle of the penthouse, there was a round area that was deeper than the rest of the floor. It looked like an empty pool, but it really was a round couch, with a small, round table in the middle. It was a red couch, with black and white pillows.

Upstairs, the huge, king-size bed rested against the right wall. It really wasn't a bedroom, since the bed rested on pretty much the wooden floor without anything to cover it. At the bed's left side, was the closet. On the other side, there was the balcony. A huge, dark red curtain was placed around the bed, especially made to cover the bed up during the night. The sheets were black and silky, and had red, white and black pillows in different sizes to cover it. At either side of the bed, stood nightstand.

He turned his head at seeing Jenny come out of the bathroom. Their eyes met briefly. He felt his heart sink at seeing her so distressed.

She took a seat in the living-room, and wiped her tears.

He turned off the stove, and poured some of the tomato-soup he had prepared into a small bowl. He walked over to her, and placed the bowl onto the table. He sat down next to her.

'Are you alright?' he asked her.

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. She moved closer, and embraced him. She buried her face into his chest.

'I'm sorry' she softly said.

He wrapped his arms around her back, and squeezed her briefly.

'It's alright, Jenny. You don't have to be ashamed of feeling the way you feel' he whispered into her ear.

'Why do I feel this way?' she asked softly.

'It's the hormones, Jenny. You're still recovering from the past weeks, and the hormones stirring within you are causing you to react more dramatically than usual' he explained.

She sat up.

'This sucks' she mumbled.

'I'll help you every step of the way, Jenny. You know I will' he promised.

She took the bowl, and sipped the soup slowly. He kept watching her as she did so. She was so strong. He admired her. She was so beautiful, and radiant.

**XXX**

_Jackson watched Jenny from a distance as she and her mother had an argument in a clothing-store. Jenny wanted to buy a beautiful, red top with a laced back, but her mother had fiercely disagreed. _

_He watched with anger as her mother pulled her out of the clothing-store. He didn't miss the tears in Jenny's eyes, and the conflicted look on her younger sister's face._

_Once she was with him, he'd allow her to pick the clothes she wanted. Her mother held her back from becoming a woman. Jenny wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a grown woman. She had the right to make her own choices. _

_He wanted her to grow into a fully mature woman. A beautiful, breathtaking woman. He knew she would be a confident, loving woman, and mother in the future. _

_A deep part of him, wanted her to father his children. To have his baby, and to be with him. To be his, was all he really wanted. He wanted her to be his, and his alone._

_He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and watched Jenny pull her arm out of her mother's grip. He smiled at seeing her stand up for her own rights._

'_I'm old enough to make my own decisions, mom. You don't own my life!'_

_He silently cheered her on, pretending to be reading a newspaper in the mean time._

_She stormed past her mother, and ran past him. He caught a whiff of her perfume, making him close his eyes at the heavenly smell. He tightened his grip on his newspaper. What was she doing with him?_

**XXX**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in France for the week. There was no wifi whatsoever, so updating was really hard. But we're back and still running! Please rate and review!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	25. Chapter 25

_Jackson felt frustrated and angry. He had been following Jennifer Reisert for over three months now, and she was slowly consuming his thoughts. He couldn't last a moment without thinking about her. _

_He looked at a photo he had taken. She was sitting at a bus-stop, a brown-haired boy at her side. He knew who it was. Her boyfriend._

_He narrowed his eyes at the word. The lowlife next to her didn't have the right to call himself her boyfriend. He intimated Jenny, and always pushed her to sleep with him. He thanked Jenny for telling this guy off. _

_He couldn't understand why she stayed with him. He was such an asshole. Whether he thought that because it was true or whether he simply wanted her for himself, he didn't know. It was a little bit of both. He felt repulsed by seeing another man close to her, touch her, and kiss her. _

_He knew it had to be him whom gave her that kind of attention. He wouldn't push her; he'd allow her to be comfortable with him._

'_No…Lucas…get off me!'_

_He looked up at hearing a sound from the transmitter he had standing in front of him. On the small screen, he saw Jenny wriggle and struggle underneath her so called boyfriend, whom almost aggressively tried to pull her clothes from her. A few weeks ago, he had planted a small camera in Jenny's bedroom._

_He placed the photo down, and glared at the guy on top of her. He clearly saw distress in Jenny's eyes. She was scared. She wasn't ready to be intimate with this guy._

'_Jenny, enough! We've been dating for almost seven months now, and you need to stop being such a prude' the guy on top of her hissed._

_Tears filled Jenny's eyes. _

'_I'm not ready for this, please give me more time' she begged._

_Her boyfriend chuckled, angering Jackson even more. How dared he to be such an ass towards Jenny?_

'_You want to know a little secret? The reason I started dating you is because you were easy to charm. You're such a weak, little girl. One glance from a pretty guy and you instantly turn into an obedient puppy. When you're told to do something, you run and hide with your tail between your legs'_

_Jenny's bottom lip trembled. At that moment, her dad walked in. He immediately saw the fear in his daughter's eyes, and pulled her boyfriend off her. Before he could get to the door, he turned to look at Jenny, whom was adjusting her clothes. _

'_And one other thing; I've been banging your best friend for almost a month now' he smirked with pride._

'_We're done' Jenny mumbled softly._

'_Don't flatter yourself Jenny. I was going to break up with you either way' he chuckled, before being pushed onto the hallway by her father._

_Jackson watched with a heavy heart as Jenny started to cry. He felt so defenseless. He wanted to hold her, to stroke her soft hair as she cried, to plant soft kisses to her beautiful pink lips to soothe her…_

_He turned off the camera, angry at his own thoughts. He was losing track of what was most important. Getting revenge on Lisa was his goal, not to fall in love with Jenny. _

_He hated her for making him so weak. When he looked at her, his entire body and soul simply surrendered. He wanted her, and nothing but her. He wanted her to say she loved him, she wanted to be with him and that she wanted a future with him._

_Maybe…if Lisa hadn't been in the picture, he could've walked up to her, and started a conversation with her. To talk to her, and smile at her. _

_This could lead to the two of them start dating, and to get into a relationship. He would cherish his moments with her, he knew that much._

_He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was she doing to him?_

**XXX**

Jackson watched Jenny sleep next to him. She was lying on her side, her face turned to him. He would touch her face every now and then, making her sigh in her sleep. She was peaceful.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She stirred in her sleep.

His eyes softened at the sight of her. She wore a black, laced nightgown, a near copy of her nightgown she had at home. The only difference was the color.

She had smiled at him giving her it. He had told her it was to give her the idea she was a bit at home, which she had thanked him for.

She was still homesick though, he could tell. She was nervous, and very troubled. She's cry whenever she thought he wouldn't notice. But he saw the silent tears that she shed. It made him wonder why she wouldn't just talk to him. She knew keeping her emotions boiled up wasn't necessary with him. She was able to trust him, she didn't need to hide.

He reminded himself she was still recovering, and that pushing her would get him nowhere. He'd have to accept the fact she would pull back into being silent and shy, and give her the space she needed.

He sighed deeply. He felt so guilty for all he had put her through. All she had to go through because of _**him**_. Because of him, she was scared. Because of him, she had suffered. And all because he wanted revenge on a woman whom had wronged him.

He thought about calling her parents, telling them everything would be alright. He knew her parents wouldn't be friendly, but he owed it to Jenny and to them to tell them he no longer intended to hurt her.

**XXX**

Nigel sat at his desk the other day, his thoughts wandering to how his daughter was doing. He was convinced she was doing better. His wife refused to listen, but he was sure Jenny was alright.

He looked up at hearing his phone ring. He picked it up.

'Nigel Reisert' he spoke.

'_Good afternoon sir'_

He frowned at the voice.

'Who is this?' he asked.

'_I just wanted to call you to let you know your daughter is alright'_

His eyes widened.

'Rippner?' he asked, both angry and confused this man would call him.

'_Yes sir. I thought I'd call you to let you know something about myself'_

'Besides the fact you raped my daughter?' Nigel asked with a raised eyebrow.

'_I know I've done a lot of bad things to Jenny, but I can assure you sir, I won't ever put a hand on your daughter in violence again'_

'Why?' Nigel asked.

He heard a sigh at the other end of the line.

'_I'm sure Browning already told you'_

'You're saying you're infatuated with my daughter, Mr. Rippner?' Nigel asked.

'_I am, sir. And I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but I will swear on my life Jenny is safe'_

Nigel smiled at the thought. Rippner pretty much confirmed his suspicions; he was in love with his daughter, and no longer intended to harm her. It was a good thing. He knew he was insane for casually talking to this man, but he found it wise to get to know him.

'That's good. I wouldn't want her to suffer'

'_Neither do I, sir. I want her to have a happy life'_

'I'm surprised and shocked you'd call me' Nigel said.

'_I understand. I had hoped to ease your mind. I know what it's like to be without a parent. I'll take very good care of your daughter'_

Nigel allowed a small smile to creep up his face. He felt relieved. He was glad this man had called him, and let him know how Jenny was doing. It seemed he wasn't as bad as the FBI told them he was.

**XXX**

Jenny laid her head in the pillow. It was almost afternoon, and she had decided to stay in bed. She was tired, and felt really uneasy. She still had to get used to the new house. Everything was unfamiliar to her, and she felt extremely uncomfortable. The last two homes she had shared with Jackson had only given her bad memories.

She thought about the day she had discovered who he really was. The fact he had toyed with her feelings all along, and only needed her to get revenge on Lisa. The way he had punched and hit her at his apartment. How he had raped her…

Her body trembled heavily at the memory. Her bottom lip quivered. She had never wished to go through that.

The way he had insulted her, undressed her, and had laughed at her when she attempted to escape were permanently burned into her soul. Only then had she realized how cruel he could be.

She whimpered at the memory of the pain. It had hurt so badly. She still had nightmares about that day. It felt far away, but it had only happened two or three weeks ago.

She closed her eyes briefly when Jackson entered. Her body trembled slightly. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She cursed herself for getting so emotional.

Jackson took a seat next to her. He touched her side carefully, which she flinched slightly at. He noticed, and narrowed his eyes.

'You okay?' he asked.

She nodded faintly. He frowned.

'Don't lie to me' he gently said.

More tears filled her eyes. She instantly remembered how telling him she was fine had earned her to be beaten. He had hit her upon lying to him.

'I-I'm sorry' she softly sobbed.

His eyes softened.

'It's okay' he whispered.

Tears began to spill from her eyes. He rubbed her side.

'I think it's good for you if we take you to a doctor' he said.

'I…I don't need a doctor' she softly objected.

'You do, Jenny. Maybe they can give you something that'll ease your stress' he said.

'Jackson…I don't want to go to a doctor' she softly said.

'You have to. Get dressed. I'm calling a doctor' he said, patting her hip comfortingly.

He got up. She got off the bed, and grabbed his arm, tears freely running down her cheeks.

'Please…don't force me to go to a hospital' she begged.

'Jenny, I only want what's the best for you' he said.

'So that's the reason you raped me? And hit me? Because you wanted the best for me?!' she yelled at him.

'Jenny-' 'No!' she cut him off, startling him.

He looked at her, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly agape.

'You say you won't hurt me anymore, but you still insist on controlling me! You still keep me under your thumb like I'm a weak, little girl!' she yelled.

She slammed her fists against his chest.

'You enjoyed seeing me so weak and defenseless, didn't you?! You enjoyed seeing me cry and break underneath you!' she cried out.

He didn't respond. She kept pounding her fists against his chest, her body wrecking with anger, fear and frustration. All she had endured and had kept inside of her all those times, she finally allowed to come out.

'You're sick for putting me through all that!' she snarled.

He remained mute. She rested her head against his chest.

'I hate you for doing this to me!' she cried out.

She pounded weakly, her sobs hard and uncontrollable.

'How could you do that to someone? You know Lisa went through that, why would you put another girl through that?' she sobbed.

She closed her eyes tightly.

'Jackson…I was so scared. I felt so defenseless!' she cried.

Her shoulders shook with every sob she made.

'You toyed with my feelings like I was nothing but a tool! I finally felt special being with you, and you broke me because of it!' she screamed.

She grasped her fingers into his clothing, her cries echoing through the house.

'I hated you so much…I was terrified by being near you. Every time you molested or hurt me, I wished for all that to be a dream. I hoped you really liked me, but it wasn't that case at all!' she cried.

'I do like you, Jenny. And not just that, I'm hopelessly in love with you. If you hadn't been with me, I would've remained as cruel as I first was. You changed me, you make me want to be a better person' he whispered softly.

She tucked her head underneath his chin.

'I promise you, I will _**never **_hurt you again. I promised your father I wouldn't' he said.

She shivered at feeing his hand run through her hair. She opened her eyes. Her head ached from all her thoughts.

'Y-you called my dad?' she asked.

'I had to. I had to let him know you were okay' he said.

A moment of silence. Jenny didn't know what to think about Jackson calling her dad. A part of her, was relieved. Knowing her dad, he wouldn't react with yelling and screaming, unlike her mother.

She wiped her tears, but more flowed down her face quietly. She rested her head against him, her breathing still uneven, but slowly coming down.

'You had all the right to do that, Jenny' Jackson stated.

She frowned, but didn't say anything.

'I guess, in some way, I wanted you to yell at me. I don't deserve anything more than that after what I did to you' he went on.

She tightened her grip on him.

'Don't say that' she said softly.

'It's true, Jenny. I'm really lucky to have you by my side, but I don't recall ever thanking you for that' he told her.

She didn't answer.

'I love you, Jenny. I want to be able to make you happy, to see you smile, and to have a family with you' he whispered.

She closed her eyes briefly.

'For now…you should rest. I'll get you some tea and some aspirin to ease your nerves. I'll call a colleague of mine to see if he can put you on something that'll ease your nerves' he said.

She watched him leave before crawling back into bed. She buried the side of her head into her pillow. She felt so exhausted.

She was glad she had told him the truth. She had been bottling up her emotions for too long. As much as she disliked it, she had to see a doctor. She had developed a bit of a trauma after what Jackson had done. He had belittled, and manipulated her. But she was sure she was able to heal. With his help too.

**XXX**

Ryan felt his heart ache as he rang the bell at Lisa's home. They had asked him to come. And he knew nothing good would happen.

He straightened himself up at Lisa's father opening the door.

'Come in' he shortly said.

Ryan walked in swallowing, and followed Joe to the living-room. He saw Lisa sit next to her brother, and Jennifer's mother soothe her younger sister.

'Is there any news?' Lisa asked.

'Nothing, I'm afraid. Someone within the FBI erased and removed any and all records we had of Rippner. Even the smallest files, in which his name was mentioned, are gone. He's completely lost in the system. We have our hands tied' he explained.

Elizabeth Reisert scoffed. Jenny's younger sister wiped her tears.

'Please sir, I want my big sister back' she begged softly.

Lisa walked over to him, and grabbed his arm. She pulled him into the hallway.

'I'm sorry, Lisa' he apologized.

'I know you're trying your best, Ryan. I really do' she smiled at him.

She stood on her toes, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. His heart skipped a beat at the feeling. He had been infatuated with Lisa for a while, but he hadn't suspected her to take the lead, especially with her past.

'Please just find Jenny. I want to be able to see her again' she pleaded.

'Of course I will' he answered almost too quickly.

He allowed himself to move closer, and kissed her forehead. He rubbed her fragile shoulders, while giving her a gentle smile.

She smiled back at him, and moved her hand to touch the side of his face. He allowed her to trace his facial features, enjoying the feeling of her fingertips to his skin.

'I think I'm in love with you' she breathed.

Her olive eyes were filled with love as she looked at him. He pulled her closer, his arms around her petite waist.

'I'm in love with you, too' he whispered.

Then, she pulled him towards her, and let her lips meet his, kissing him with the upmost sincere love, and longing. He understood she had been lonely. She had suffered, and needed comfort. He was sure he could give her that.

**XXX**

**OMG, Lisa and Ryan kiss! And Jenny's still very upset. I hope she'll do better soon. Anyways, please rate and review!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	26. Chapter 26

_Jenny felt uneasy being at college. It had been a few weeks since her breakup with Lucas, and she still felt pretty terrible._

_When she passed his friends, they started laughing, and pointing at her. Tears brimmed in her eyes. _

'_Hey Jenny!'_

_She looked over her shoulder, and suddenly found herself being pressed up against the wall by one of Lucas' friends. She tried to move away, but he didn't let her. Her cheeks grew hot with unease and embarrassment. She felt extremely uncomfortable at being so close to a guy, especially after what Lucas had done. _

_She whimpered at feeling his hand on her thigh. She squirmed weakly. He chuckled._

'_You really are a prude' he commented._

_She was glad when a teacher called him to get away from her. She watched him walk away, and sank through her knees, not caring what anyone thought of her. Sometimes, she really hated herself._

**XXX**

Jenny slowly opened her eyes, the smell of breakfast lingering in the air. When she fully opened her eyes, she saw a tray with breakfast placed in front of her.

She smiled at seeing a small vase with one red rose in it stand next to the glass. She picked the glass up carefully, and sipped slowly.

Once she had finished her breakfast, she placed the tray down onto her nightstand. She laid back down, and sighed in content.

She frowned, and sat up when she heard an unfamiliar voice in the house, along with Jackson's voice, coming up the stairs. She sat straight up.

The curtain opened. She saw Jackson, and an unfamiliar man stand next to him, carrying a briefcase. She instantly pulled the sheets up to her chin.

'It's okay, Jenny. He's with me' Jackson ensured her.

The other man got to her side. He held out his hand, which she hesitantly took.

'I'm Owen. Jackson called me after you two landed' he explained.

She gave a shy nod. He took a seat on the side of the bed.

'How are you feeling?' he asked casually.

She rested her hands in her lap. She felt like a complete train-wreck. Her emotions often got the better of her, she was really tired all the time, and she would snap at Jackson for such small things. Luckily, he understood, and didn't blame her. He'd tell her it was alright for her to get upset.

She hated the hormones that were causing her to become so emotional. They didn't help in the slightest. She already felt bad thanks to the abuse she went through, and it seemed her pregnancy only made things worse.

'To be honest…I feel really terrible' she confessed.

'Mentally, or physically?' Owen asked her.

'A little bit of both' Jenny softly said.

He sighed.

'Jackson told me what happened between the two of you' he said.

Chills went down Jenny's spine. Tears began to brim in her eyes.

'It's alright. I'm here to get you past all that. And to help you understand what's happening with your body' he ensured.

She nodded faintly. She had a bit of trouble trusting him, but he seemed a decent man.

She listened to Owen as he told her what would be awaiting her, and told Jackson what he could do to make it easier for her. He seemed a really nice guy, and she was sure that he was a very good doctor.

She would smile at Jackson upon Owen mentioning their baby, being more than happy she really was having a baby. She felt confident enough to be sure she could look after their baby. She wanted to be a good mother.

**XXX**

Jenny looked at the bottle with pills she had gotten from Owen. She rested her head on her hands. The medicine she was given had a green with white etiquette, and was called _Moodcalm_. She found the name incredibly stupid, but hoped it would work.

He said they were made of only natural ingredients, so they wouldn't cause her baby harm during the pregnancy. He would check up on her every two weeks, and tell them when they could make appointments to have a scan made.

She had to smile at feeling a warm hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top of his, a blush forming on her cheeks.

'How about I treat you to dinner tonight?' he asked her.

She turned around, a shy smile on her face. She stood up.

'Or I could make you dinner' she proposed shyly.

'I wouldn't want to pressure you. And besides…you need to take it easy' he said.

'Come on, Jackson. I'm not crippled' she whined.

He chuckled. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

'We'll go to a nearby restaurant. I already did a check-up around the neighborhood. It's great to bring up a baby' he whispered.

'I hope so' she softly replied.

He smiled warmly at her.

'Get dressed, princess. I left you something in our bedroom' he whispered.

She smiled back at him before heading upstairs. On the bed, she found a simple, black dress with short sleeves. A black, leather belt and a pair of black flats lied next to it.

She picked it up, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric. Slowly, she got changed, seeing that the dress reached down to just above her knees, and that it had a round neckline that covered her up in a very decent way.

When she went down the stairs, she found Jackson standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a dark blue blouse, simple jeans and sneakers. She had to admit it; the blouse he wore really brought out his eyes.

He held out his hand, which she gladly took. He led her out of their apartment, startling her at seeing their new car; a silver Porsche panamera. Her mouth dropped.

'It was Marty's. He got it once, but didn't like it anymore. He owed me a car' Jackson said with a chuckle.

Jenny had to pinch herself. She felt like she was dreaming.

**XXX**

Once at the restaurant, they were brought to a quiet corner, where no one could disturb them. After ordering their food, Jenny looked around her.

'It's a beautiful place' she said.

'It is' Jackson replied softly.

She noticed his sudden change in attitude, and frowned. She laid her hand atop of his.

'You okay?' she asked.

'I was just thinking…do you think I'll be a good dad?' he asked her.

She leaned forward.

'Of course I do. Why would you ask that?' she asked.

'I'm afraid I'll turn out to be like my dad, that's all' he mumbled.

'You won't. You have a good heart, Jackson' she told him.

He looked into her eyes. She saw pain in his eyes, which hurt her to see that. He seemed so broken. She looked at her hand on top of his. She turned his hand gently, and laid her own hand on top of it, so their palms touched. She carefully rubbed her thumb against the side of his hand, and smiled.

'You'll be a great dad' she said.

'Thank you' he smiled.

'You're welcome' she replied.

A moment of silence. Jenny thought about naming their baby. She secretly hoped it would be a girl. To go shopping with her once she got old enough, and to let her be free in her choices…

She wanted her daughter to have her own life, not to be caged by her wishes.

'What if we had a girl?' she asked.

'What about it?' Jackson asked back.

'Please don't get mad for me asking this' Jenny pleaded.

'I won't. Just ask me' Jackson ensured her.

Jenny swallowed.

'If we had a girl…would you want to name her after your mother?' she asked.

For a moment, he remained silent. A smile crept up his face.

'Yeah, I think I would' he answered.

'What was your mother's name, actually?' Jenny asked.

'Emily' Jackson replied.

'It's a beautiful name' she said.

'She was the kindest woman ever. She would shield me the best she could if my dad got home angry' he told her.

'You must miss her' Jenny commented.

'I do. But she'd be proud at seeing how much I have changed' he spoke.

'I'm sure of that' she smiled.

They parted when the waiter came back. Jenny kept her eyes on Jackson, whom still seemed lost in his thoughts. She just hoped she could help him recover from his past, as he helped her recover.

He supported her with so much love and care; she wanted to do the same for him. She wanted to comfort him, and tell him it was alright for him to let his emotions out. He had suffered his entire life. She knew he pretended he was alright, but she could clearly see he was still tormented by his past.

She had never guessed there was so much more to him than what Lisa had told her. Granted, she had seen his bad side, Lisa had too, but…she guessed Lisa had never been willing to look beyond his mask, to see his pain, and his mental scars.

She couldn't blame Lisa, but still…If Lisa had seen that…what would've happened then? Would Jackson have started dating Lisa?

'You're worried' Jackson suddenly stated.

She felt herself blush.

'I was thinking about Lisa…did you feel anything towards her?' she carefully asked.

He sighed deeply.

'In some way…yes. But after seeing you at that funeral…you stayed on my mind the entire time. I guess at some point…I had wanted both of you, until she stabbed me in the neck' he explained, and paused 'After that flight, I needed revenge. Every time Lisa was on my mind, I wanted to make her suffer. But at the same time, when I would lay my eyes on you from a distance…I couldn't think straight. I was only focused on you' he finished.

She smiled weakly.

'The first time I saw you…I felt like I was dreaming…I had never seen such a gorgeous guy before' she confessed.

He lowered his eyes.

'Looking back at it…I feel terrible for toying with your feelings like that' he apologized.

She reached for the necklace around her neck, the necklace he had given her. She still wore it. In fact, she had never taken it off.

'It's okay. You feel sorry for it, and that's what matters' she shrugged.

His eyes went to the necklace.

'I'm glad you're still wearing it. When I bought it, I really wanted to make you happy' he said.

'I know' she nodded.

'There are some things I'll still need to explain to you, Jenny' he suddenly said.

She sipped from her water.

'Like what?' she asked.

'Like how I got into my line of work, the whole red eye flight…just…a lot of things' he sighed.

'You don't have to tell me things that'll make you uncomfortable' she assured him.

'I know. But you have the right to know' he cut her off.

He took her hand gently, and intertwined their fingers. She had to blush at the contact. It was a very simple gesture, but also a very sweet, and kind gesture. She felt safe.

**XXX**

Browning sat behind his laptop. He rubbed his eyes every now and then, his head aching. He couldn't get his head around the fact all the files were gone. There had to be a mole within the FBI.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

'Ryan, you should take a break' Lisa sweetly whispered into his ear.

He smiled, and turned his head to look at her. Her green eyes met his own blue ones. He came to notice she was dressed in an oversized t-shirt, and just that. She had asked him to come over, so they could try to find out where Jenny was, but Lisa obviously had her head in the clouds.

He briefly kissed her lips.

'I'm sorry, Leese. I have to find out who deleted all of Rippner's files' he apologized.

'Do you have any lead on where Jenny is?' she asked him, resting her head on his shoulder.

'No. It seems like Rippner has one of his 'friends' within the FBI to slow us down. And knowing him, they could be halfway across the country, if not off to another part of the world' he explained.

'I just hope Jenny is okay' Lisa mumbled.

'Her dad spoke to me a few days ago. He told me he believed Rippner had made a change of heart, mainly towards Jenny' he said with unease.

'Meaning what?' Lisa asked with clear disgust in her voice.

'Meaning he won't hurt her anymore' he told her.

Lisa let go of him.

'Let's hope so. When I run into him, I swear…I'll beat him to a pulp for taking Jenny like that' she scoffed.

'Lisa…if Rippner has changed…I doubt he'd hurt you. Mainly because he knows it'll hurt Jenny if he did' Ryan said with unease.

'I don't care' Lisa mumbled.

He got up, and pulled her towards him. He drew his hand into her caramel-colored hair.

'I will find her, Lisa. I promise' he whispered.

She nestled her head in his shoulder.

'I know you will' she sighed.

**XXX**

Nigel sat quietly in the kitchen. In the living-room, he heard Lisa and the FBI agent, Ryan. He didn't like the fact they were dating. This officer was only focused on his sister, instead of finding his daughter.

He jumped slightly at hearing the phone ring. He picked it up.

'Hello?'

'_It's me again, sir'_

Nigel felt shocked to hear from Rippner again. He hadn't told anyone about the fact he had called him, and didn't plan on doing so. Unlike the others, he wanted to know what this man was up to.

He went to the back-yard, to have some privacy.

'To what do I owe the pleasure?' he asked.

'_I figured I'd let you know how Jenny is doing every now and then'_

'And I appreciate that. How is she?' he asked.

'_She's recovering, sir. She's doing great'_

'I sense you want to tell me more than that' Nigel commented.

He heard a sigh at the other end of the line.

'_She's pregnant'_

His eyes widened. His mouth dropped.

'Excuse me?' he asked.

'_Jenny's pregnant, sir'_

'You expect my daughter to be ready for that?' Nigel asked.

'_She is, sir. I haven't convinced her to keep the child. She did that all on her own'_

'Can I talk to her?' Nigel asked.

'_I'm afraid she's asleep at the moment'_

Nigel pinched the bridge of his nose. While he felt shocked Jenny was pregnant, a part of him knew Rippner had the supplies to look after both her, and their child.

'I want to see her. If I give you my email-address, will you promise to send the address you're staying at?' he proposed.

'_And Browning?'_

'You mustn't worry, Mr. Rippner. Knowing my Jenny, she wouldn't want anyone, especially the FBI, to get between the two of you. And if you got arrested, it would mean she would have to look after your baby by herself. It's not exactly a healthy environment for a baby to grow up in. So to answer your question; no, Browning won't get involved in this situation' Nigel answered.

'_Very well sir'_

Nigel smiled. It seemed he and Rippner were on the same page. Both wanted the best for Jenny. He just hoped he could see her soon. He wanted to hold his little girl more than anything.

**XXX**

**Thanks for your patience guys! Here you go, another chapter! I like the idea of Nigel meeting Jackson in real-life. I think that'd be quite awkward, but both would want to get to know each other, for Jenny's sake. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	27. Chapter 27

Jenny had woken up rather early in the morning. She was surprised to see Jackson was still asleep. He was lying on his side, his face turned to her. One arm rested under his pillow, while he kept his other hand close to his chin.

He looked so innocent in his sleep. Jenny brushed a few locks of his soft, brown hair out of his eyes, making his eyelids twitch slightly. He remained asleep, much to her amusement.

Slowly, she got out of bed, and headed downstairs. This time, she was the one making him breakfast. He had done so much for her; she wanted to return those feelings. In a way, she wanted to show him she was trying to let him back in again. She still had trouble doing so, but she felt a lot better.

Granted, after a few days on those pills, and she felt a lot more at ease. She still felt quite emotional, but she had learned to control her emotions a bit more.

She turned on the coffee-machine, knowing Jackson liked to drink coffee in the morning.

She rubbed her bare arms, and bit her lip. She looked around the apartment, enjoying the view it gave on the city. Albany was a rather quiet town, at least the part Jackson had moved them to. She liked the neighborhood.

She touched her stomach, smiling while she did.

'I hope you'll like it here, too' she told her unborn child.

She fully knew it hadn't developed that far yet, but she liked to pretend the baby could hear her. It gave her peace of mind she wouldn't be alone.

She heaved a very deep sigh, and continued to prepare Jackson's breakfast. She hoped he would appreciate her doing that.

**XXX**

Jenny quietly walked up the stairs, a tray in her hands. When she snuck past the curtain that covered their bed, she saw Jackson was rather uneasy in his sleep. She placed the tray down onto his nightstand. She got close to him. She gently shook his shoulder. She jumped out of her skin when his hands suddenly shot around her neck, and forced her down onto the bed. She gasped, and squirmed underneath him, scared and confused why he suddenly lashed out.

He glared at her, his eyes dazed, as if he was still asleep.

'I fucking hate you, Melanie!' he hissed

She whimpered as his grip on her neck tightened. She tried to loosen his grip on her, tears in her eyes. It was obvious he was still not completely awake, but his grip on her hurt like crazy.

'Jackson…stop…it's me, Jenny!' she gasped.

He blinked a few times. He immediately let go of her. She gasped for air. She remained on the bed, her breathing heavy, but slowly calming down from his sudden outburst. She couldn't blame him. She shouldn't have startled him.

'Shit…Jenny, are you alright?' he asked worriedly.

She sat up, rubbing her sore throat slowly. She inhaled deeply, glad he had stopped.

'I'm fine. Are you alright?' she returned the question.

'Are you sure I didn't hurt you?' he asked.

'I'm sure, Jackson. Really' she promised.

He touched her neck.

'You had a bad dream' she stated.

'My ex-girlfriend' he grumbled.

Realizing he didn't like to talk about it, she moved closer.

'I made you breakfast' she smiled.

He looked into her eyes, a warm smile creeping up his face. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She clung to him as he laid down on his side, and pulled her against him. He stroked her hair slowly, and affectionately. She nestled her head against him.

'Your coffee will get cold' she said.

'I don't mind' he said.

She looked into his eyes. She smiled at him. He studied her for a few moments.

'You're doing much better' he stated.

'Yeah. Those meds really help. I feel much more relaxed now' she smiled.

'Good' he said.

She touched the side of his face. She kissed his cheek softly. She giggled slightly at feeling his stubble.

'You need to shave' she joked.

'Why? I think it adds to my charms' he smirked.

'Well, it tickles' she pouted.

He rested his forehead against hers.

'I called your dad again. He's coming over soon' he confessed.

Her eyes widened.

'Really?' she asked.

He nodded. She hugged him tightly.

'Thank you so much!' she cried.

He laughed softly.

'Don't mention it. I owe you that much' he smiled.

'You're the best' she giggled.

She closed her eyes, glad he cared so much. He took care of her in every way possible. Not just as a love interest, but as a guardian too.

She opened her eyes when his hand found her face, tilting her chin up to look at him. Very lightly, he kissed her forehead. She found herself blush under his gentle touch. He was cautious and caring. He knew to be gentle, since she was still recovering. But thanks to him, she was doing a lot better.

'I love you, Jenny' he whispered.

She smiled shyly.

'If we get past all this…would you-' he hesitated.

'Would I what?' she frowned at him.

He scratched himself behind his ear.

'Would you want to marry me?' he asked.

She gaped at him. She sat up, and so did he.

'I know you're still recovering, but I've been thinking about this a very long time' he explained.

She bit on her lip. She knew he cared, but to marry him, she didn't know if she was ready for that.

'I don't know' she answered.

'Jenny…' he whispered.

She looked up to him. She snuggled up to him. She buried her face into his chest. Tears prickled in her eyes.

'I'm sorry. I just don't know whether I'm ready for that type of commitment yet' she answered.

'It's fine. I shouldn't have asked you' he soothed her.

Both of them looked up at the phone ringing. She got up, and went downstairs. She picked up the phone.

'Hello?' she asked.

'_Jenny?'_

More tears filled her eyes. She started to cry.

'Daddy?' she asked softly.

'_Hey little girl. It's great to hear from you'_

'I'm so glad you called' Jenny sobbed.

She sank through her knees.

'_Don't cry. It's okay. I'll be in New York in a few days'_

'And mom?' Jenny asked.

'_She doesn't know. I'm coming alone' _

'What about the FBI?' she asked.

'_Don't worry. I know you wouldn't want them to separate you from Jackson'_

She smiled faintly.

'You called him by his first name' she noticed.

She looked up when Jackson got downstairs. He held out his hand, which she took gladly. He pulled her against him, his body warm against hers.

'_Even I have to get used to that. _But_ he's shown me to be a decent man. He truly cares for you, Jenny'_

She smiled.

'I know' she said.

'_Is he there?'_

'Y-yeah, do you want to talk to him?' she asked.

'_Yeah. I need to discuss some things with him'_

Jenny looked up to Jackson, before giving him the phone. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and went into the living-room. She smiled as he talked to her dad on the phone. She was glad her dad was able to accept him. It made all this a lot easier for her.

**XXX**

Nigel packed up his bag, silence surrounding him as he thought about what he was going to do. He was seeing his daughter, and the man that had dragged her into all this mess. He thought what had gotten into him to do this.

Jenny's happiness was that reason. He wanted her to be happy. And if she was separated from Jackson, she'd be heartbroken. He couldn't allow that to happen.

He looked up at his wide entering.

'Where are you going?' she asked.

He hated lying to her, but he had to. She still wanted to keep Jenny close to her as a little kid. But she was an adult now, ready to make her own choices.

'I'm out of town for a few days. I promise I'll be back soon' he promised.

'Don't leave me, Nigel. I don't want to be here alone' she softly said.

'You've got my sister, she'll look after you' he smiled.

'Like she did to Jenny? Well, that's a relief' she scoffed.

'Honey…' he tried to hush her.

'You know, your sister should know better than to leave our daughter by herself so much' she snapped.

'You were the one that wanted her here, Lizzie' Nigel argued.

'A grave mistake. Look at what she allowed to happen!' she snarled.

'Don't you dare to talk shit about Lisa! She's been through the same type of harassment Jenny has gone through!' he snarled back.

'All she's doing is flirting around with that FBI agent. Like that'll help us!' she yelled.

'Leave Lisa out of this, Elizabeth. You have no fucking clue what she has gone through!' he hissed.

She shook her head lightly.

'Asshole' she mumbled.

'Real mature, Lizzie' Nigel scoffed at her.

'You know what? I'm done with you. These past weeks were hard enough, and all you do is defend that man who has kidnapped our daughter, and talk bullshit about Jenny being capable of making these kind of decisions on her own' she grumbled.

'Jenny is an adult, Elizabeth! She doesn't need our guidance anymore. At least not yours' he argued.

She glared at him.

'You've always belittled her. She couldn't grow up into a mature woman because you were so damn protective' he said.

Within seconds, she had walked up to him, and had slapped him in the face. He looked at her, shocked.

'You have no clue, about how much this is killing me' she said with tears in her eyes.

Before he knew it, she had walked away from him.

He sighed deeply. Sometimes, he wondered why he wouldn't just divorce that woman.

**XXX**

**Short chapter is short! I'm really sorry; I'm drawing a blank right now! Enjoy this short chapter, and thank you for all your support!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	28. Chapter 28

Jackson watched Jenny as she slept next to him. She was snuggled up to him on the couch. They had watched some television in the morning, and she had fallen asleep again.

He listened to her even, soft breathing next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. He stroked her hair softly, smiling while he did it. She was peaceful.

He kissed her forehead, glad she was doing so much better. She wasn't as tense as she first had been, and smiled a lot more around him.

She was slowly transforming into a grownup woman, he could see that. She had become more confident, and spoke her mind when she wanted to. She dressed more as she thought she wanted to, and she was at ease in doing so. She didn't hesitate to dress as she thought she'd like.

He had seen her look into the mirror, a proud smile on her lips as she looked at her reflection. It warmed his heart to know she was proud of her looks. She had to be. She was gorgeous.

He looked up when Marty emerged from the kitchen. He had been here for a few hours, and was here to support him during his talk with Jenny's dad.

'His flight will arrive in ten minutes. I should go to the airport to pick him up' he stated.

Jackson gave a small nod. He'd by lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He was afraid of what Nigel would think of him. Sure, they had talked over the phone, but they had never met in person.

He looked at Jenny when she slowly started to wake up. She opened her eyes, still dazed.

'Good morning, beautiful' he whispered.

She smiled at him.

'Your dad will be coming over soon' he said with a deep sigh.

She frowned at him.

'You're nervous' she stated.

'I am' he confessed.

She nestled her head into his neck.

'Once dad sees how well you've treated me, he'll love you as much as I do' she said.

'I hope so' he worriedly said.

**XXX**

Jenny slowly brushed through her damp hair as she walked into the living-room. She saw Jackson bite his thumb nervously. It was obvious he was terrified her father wouldn't like him.

She sat down on the armrest of his chair, making him look up. He eyed her for a few seconds, taking in how she looked. She wore a pair of skinny jeans that reached up to her waist, and had a zipper in the back. She also wore a white, button-up blouse on top of that. She had settled with the high heels she had gotten from him.

She also wore make up now, a brown smoky eye, to make her eyes stand out. She had to get used to wearing makeup, but she thought it did her eyes justice.

He sighed.

'You look beautiful' he breathed.

He brushed a lock of hair off her shoulder.

'I want to look beautiful' she confessed shyly.

He smiled.

'Good. You're really started to develop your own taste in clothing' he said.

'I am. I don't want to wear those home-made dresses anymore. I want to look my best' she said.

'You've grown so much since the first time we met' he said.

For a moment, bad memories flooded her mind. But she quickly waved them away, not wanting to feel sad.

Both of them looked up at hearing the door unlock.

'Marty has his own key?' she asked.

'Yeah' he responded with unease.

Not much later, Jenny saw Marty appear out of the hallway, followed by her dad. She shot up, and ran straight towards him. She threw her arms around him, her eyes filled with tears.

'Daddy…' she sobbed.

His strong arms wrapped around her.

'It's okay, Jenny. Everything is fine' he promised.

She loosened her grip on him to look at him. She saw tears in his eyes.

'Look at you, Jenny. You look so mature' he said with disbelief.

She choked back a sob, a smile of happiness on her face.

'Is that a bad thing?' she asked.

'No, not at all' he smiled.

She wiped her tears.

'I'm glad' she said.

He looked over her shoulder. She followed his gaze. Her stomach turned at seeing he was looking at Jackson. She knew this would be very awkward at first.

Jackson, being as nervous as he was, got up first. He walked over to them, and held out his hand.

'Sir' he politely said.

For a moment, Jenny saw anger in her father's eyes. But that slowly faded into understanding, and compassion. He shook his hand, a friendly smile crossing his features.

'Good to see you've taken such good care of my daughter' he said.

'Thank you, sir' Jackson replied with a slight smile.

He stepped back.

'Jenny? How about you show your dad around first? I'll get all of us something to drink, and then we'll meet up in the living-room' he proposed.

'Sure' Jenny replied.

She took her dad's arm, and pulled him along with her. She smiled; glad her dad was such a great guy. She felt relieved.

**XXX**

'I'm glad you're here' Jackson told Marty next to him.

He leaned against the counter, his heartbeat picking up at the thought of having to confront both Jenny and her dad.

Marty laid a hand on his shoulder.

'You've changed, Jackson. In a way, you're still that fifteen years old boy I met one day' he said.

Jackson swallowed thickly. He laid his hand atop of Marty's, glad this man had walked into his life. He was the closest thing to family he had. He had taken him in when no one else wanted to.

'You've grown so much. Even with all you had to endure in your life, you pulled through. If there was ever a moment where I might have helped you on that path, I'm glad I did' Marty spoke with a smile.

'You were always there for me, even at my darkest hours. Even after I joined the firm, you wouldn't let me go' Jackson responded.

Marty chuckled sadly.

'Of course I wouldn't let you go. As far as I'm concerned, you're my son' he spoke.

Jackson felt his emotions get the better of him. He gasped when Marty pulled him into his arms, and placed a hand to the back of his head.

'I'll always be there for you, Jack. Even when you won't want me near you, I'll be there' he spoke.

Jackson felt overwhelmed by this sudden display of emotions, and simply buried his face into Marty's collar, tears burning in his eyes. He finally knew what it felt like to have father that cared for him.

**XXX**

'So…how do you like the house so far?' Jenny asked her dad.

'It's a great place, Jenny. I can see you building a family here' he commented.

She blushed slightly. She laid a hand on her stomach. He noticed. He took a seat on the bed of the guest's room.

'Are you sure this is what you want?' he asked.

She nodded.

'I'm sure' she answered.

'He didn't force you?' he asked.

'No, he didn't. He's changed. He's a kind, understanding man now' she smiled.

'I noticed over the phone. He spoke so highly of you. All he really wanted was your happiness' her dad replied.

'I know' Jenny said.

The door opened. Marty entered.

'If you don't mind, would you two come to the living-room?' he asked.

Jenny watched her dad go first, and she soon followed. She saw her dad take a seat, while Marty sat down opposite him. She looked at Jackson, whom seemed really nervous. She came closer, and touched his arms.

'Don't be nervous. He'll understand' she promised.

She kissed his cheek gently, and gave him a loving smile.

'You'll see' she said.

He rested his forehead against hers.

'Thank you, Jenny' he whispered.

'Welcome' she said softly.

**XXX**

Nigel kept an eye on Jenny as she pulled Jackson close. There was an obvious chemistry between the two of them, even he couldn't deny that. The way they looked at each other, it made him feel at ease. He was glad she was happy.

'Your daughter is very strong, Mr. Reisert' came from the older man in front of him.

He looked at this man, this so-called Marty.

'I know. She's grown so much' he spoke proudly.

'Jack's not a bad kid. I've known him for almost fifteen years, and he went through a lot' Marty explained.

Nigel looked up when the two of them came to join them. Jenny sat down next to him, while Jackson sat down next to Marty.

He noticed how nervous he was. There was doubt and insecurity in his eyes. It slightly worried him.

'I guess I should begin from the start' he sighed.

Nigel sighed.

'Before we start, I'd like you to know you have no reason to be afraid of me. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't know you've taken such good care of Jenny' he interrupted.

'I know that, sir. But if you ever feel a reason to get violent with me, please don't hesitate. I don't deserve anything less from you. I'm grateful you were able to be here' he responded.

Nigel was glad to see how humble he was. He meant every word he said, he could see that.

'I'm grateful you allowed me to be here. It's not very often I get the opportunity to speak with my daughter after her disappearance, let alone see her' he said.

A moment of silence passed.

Jenny reached for her tea, and sipped slowly. She hated the silence. She knew Jackson had a lot of trouble getting all this of his chest. She had seen how emotional he got whenever he spoke of his past.

'Might I ask how you got into this line of work?' her dad asked.

That's when Jackson started to slowly explain about his childhood, about his abusive father, and how he had suffered so much under the abuse he went through. How he had left his house after killing his parents, and had been by himself until he was fifteen.

Marty explained that had found Jackson when he was fifteen, and had taken him in, and saw how tormented and confused he was. And that he had intended to help Jackson become a better man, to treat women with respect, and to love them.

Then, his ex-girlfriend happened. She had cheated on him, and had taken everything from him. Enraged by her betrayal, he went to see her at a club, and beat the living daylight out of her, and her boyfriend.

That's when the firm came in. they saw him at the club, and were awfully interested in him. They offered him a job where he would never have to get his hands dirty, and would be able to get back at liars if he wanted to.

Marty explained he had disapproves of this job, which led to an argument between him and Jackson.

Ten years passed, and Jackson found himself being good at his job. Then, he was told to find Lisa, and observe her for his next assignment, the Keefe job.

He told them carefully, how he had seen Jenny at the funeral, and the fact she had sparked something inside of him.

Once at the red eye flight, he had tried to help Lisa, to tell her to be honest with him, so no one would have to get hurt. But she lied to him, making him recall his past, and snap.

After he had failed his job, he had to get his revenge, but didn't expect to fall in love with Jenny.

'Why would you think about hurting her?' Nigel asked.

Jenny looked at Jackson, and swallowed. She was a little shocked to hear him say he was so infatuated with her.

'I was in a very dark place, sir. I had lost my job, and didn't know what to do. My anger caused me to hurt your daughter, in a desperate attempt to get Lisa's attention. I wanted her to know how I felt when she betrayed me. But I now realize I was terribly wrong for hurting Jenny. But I can promise the both of you'

He paused and got up. He kneeled down in front of Jenny, and took her hands in his. His eyes met hers.

'I'll never, _**ever **_hurt her again' he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him, tears in her eyes.

'T-thank you' she choked softly.

He stood up, and returned to his seat. Jenny wiped her tears, a smile on her lips. She felt so glad.

'Mr. Reisert, do you see how much he has changed, because of your daughter?' Marty asked.

Jenny watched her dad look at her, and then at Jackson.

'I certainly see that' he admitted.

'I can personally say I think Jennifer has truly changed him' Marty said.

Jenny pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

'It's hard to admit, but I think you're right' Nigel responded.

She snuggled up to her father, her head slightly heavy.

'What kind of future do you have in mind for my daughter?' Nigel asked.

'I want to be loving man towards Jenny, the kind she deserves. I dared to think to be her husband in the future, but I won't do anything without your permission' Jackson said.

'You're asking for my daughter's hand in marriage?' Nigel questioned.

'Not yet. We already discussed this subject, and she clearly stated she wasn't ready yet' Jackson replied.

Nigel looked at Jenny.

'Is that true?' he asked.

She nodded. She saw Jackson get up, along with Marty, and saw them leave the living-room.

Her dad sighed.

'I want you to be happy, Jenny. But do you really trust him?' he asked worriedly.

'I trust him, dad. Everything he said was completely true. He wouldn't lie, because of his past' Jenny said

'I know, I'm sorry. I'm just worried you're growing up too fast' he replied.

'I have to grow up, dad. I'm having a baby. And besides, I think the responsibility will do me good' she told her father.

'You're right' he sighed.

'He told me he was planning on looking for a new job' Jenny smiled.

'That's good' Nigel said.

Jenny rested her head on her dad's shoulder. She felt tired. Going to bed early wouldn't be bad for her.

**XXX**

Later that day, all four of them sat at the kitchen table. With Jenny's help, Nigel had prepared dinner, and had cracked a joke, telling he had once worked as a cook, and that he was pretty good at it. During dinner, both Jackson and Nigel had talked casually to each other, and had even laughed at each other's jokes.

Jenny yawned softly, her head resting in his hands. She felt really exhausted.

'Maybe you should go to bed' Jackson suggested.

She nodded. She got up, and kissed her dad on her cheek. She went to Jackson next, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

'Good night' he whispered.

She smiled shyly, before leaving the kitchen. Marty pretended to look at his watch, and got up.

'Ohh my, how time flies by. I should get back. I have dogs to feed' he laughed.

Before Jackson knew it, Marty had left as well. He scratched the back of his neck, and sighed.

'She's really happy with you' Nigel commented.

He looked up.

'I want her to be happy' he said.

'You already asked her about marriage, am I right?' Nigel asked.

'Yes, sir' Jackson answered.

'I can understand you want to make her happy, and offer her stability by being married, but Jenny's only twenty years old. She'll still getting over the fact she'll never see her family again. She's young. Right now, she doesn't need stress. I'm sure you're able to give her a peaceful life, but she told me she was worried the FBI might find you, and take you away from her' Nigel explained.

'They won't find us. As far as the FBI goes, my files there are gone. They'll never find me. And Browning won't be able to arrest me here' Jackson said.

'I understand. But just take in mind Jenny is still practically a kid. She's going to have a lot of responsibilities once the baby is here' Nigel said with worry.

'I can assure you, your daughter is safe here. I'll never let her down. She'll be treated like the queen she is' Jackson promised.

Nigel smiled fondly. He saw a great deal of himself in Jackson. He recalled once saying he'd treat Elizabeth like a queen, since she deserved it. He became more and more convinced Jenny was in good hands. And that was all that mattered to him.

**XXX**

Jenny slowly opened her eyes when she heard footsteps coming upstairs. She saw the curtain open, revealing Jackson. He smiled at her.

'I didn't wake you up, did I?' he asked.

She shook her head. She sat up, and waited for him to get to bed. Once he lied down, she carefully crawled of to him. She snuggled up against his side, and rested her head on his chest. He didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arm around her, making her blush slightly.

'I feel a lot better now' she said softly.

He kissed the top of her head.

'Me too' he spoke.

She smiled. She listened to his even breathing, and inhaled his cologne. She tucked her head underneath his chin, being a lot more comfortable with him now.

She yawned again, and slowly felt herself drift into a peaceful slumber. Her dreams were filled with nothing but happy thoughts.

**XXX**

**This is officially the longest chapter EVER. I guess it makes up for the previous, short chapter. I'm so glad I was able to get it done. I you'll all like it, and thanks to Trudes193, for all your help!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	29. Chapter 29

_Jenny sat with her back against the back wall of her small prison. She tightly held her knees to her chest. Tears silently ran down her cheeks. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She felt incredibly lame for falling for Jackson so quickly like she had._

_She looked up in pure terror as she heard the lock of the door switch. The door slowly opened, making her clutch her knees to her chest even tighter at Jackson entering. She felt so scared._

_He kneeled down in front of her. He touched her cheek. She flinched away from him, but he was having none of that. He grabbed her arms tightly. She whimpered._

'_You're going to be a good girl, Jenny' he told her._

_She trembled all over when he pushed her down on the mattress. He straddled her waist, and smirked at how helpless she was underneath him. _

_He chuckled at her pale skin. He rubbed the skin between her breasts. She gasped at his harsh touch. He lowered his head to her ear, and started placing hard, aggressive kisses to her neck. She whimpered. _

'_You look so sexy in black…' he taunted her. _

_She softly begged for him to stop as his hands roughly fondled her breasts. His touch was harsh and painful._

'_Please…stop' she begged through her tears._

'_You won't stop me, Jenny. Once I see what I want…I'll have it' he told her._

_Soft pleas were the only words that left Jenny's mouth as he undressed her. She tried to hide her nakedness, but he left her helpless. _

_He slowly unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants. He ran his lips along the shell of her ear. _

'_What are you going to do to me?' _

_Her voice broke as he brought her hands down firmly above her head. His cerulean gaze flickered to her body beneath him. _

'_My sweet, innocent Jenny, I'm going break you'_

_Jenny wanted so badly to try and reason with him, to try and tell him he didn't need to force her, to tell him if he loved her, she'd love him back, to tell him…_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden, sharp pain tearing through her lower body as Jackson entered her without a warning. She screamed. Tears filled her eyes and trickled down her pale __cheeks as Jackson cruelly and painfully made her his. _

'_That's it, Jenny…scream for me…' he sadistically hissed into her ear. _

_She kept crying out at the intense pain. It felt as if she was going to split into two. _

'_Jackson…please stop…it hurts' she begged softly._

_He kept going. She felt herself go numb under the sharp pain. It felt as if something inside of her had snapped, something that wasn't supposed to do that. _

_She threw her head back. Tears freely ran down her cheeks and onto her hair and the mattress beneath her. Her body trembled at each violent thrust. She couldn't believe he was doing this. He had been so gentle last night…how could he do this to her?_

**XXX**

Jenny shot up, her forehead wet with sweat. Her eyes were filled with tears. She wiped them quickly, and took deep breaths. It had all been a dream. Jackson wouldn't hurt her again.

She lowered her head, and buried her face into her hands. It had felt so real. It had felt as if she really had re-lived her worst nightmare.

She silently got out of bed, and went downstairs. She grabbed onto the railing, feeling very wobbly on her feet.

She entered the living-room, and sat down on the couch. She pulled her legs onto the couch, before turning on the small light next to her. She grabbed a small baby book, her thoughts blurry. She needed to relax. She was fine now. Her father was here, Jackson was here, they weren't fighting with each other, and the FBI wasn't after her…she was fine.

Tears began to spill from her eyes, and made little wet spots on the clear, white paper. She sobbed softly, as memories clouded her vision. As much as she tried to keep those memories away from her, it came back to haunt her, to terrify her in her sleep. Why was it so hard to grow past it?

**XXX**

When Jackson woke up, he found himself alone in bed. He sat up, instantly worried where she could've gone.

He walked past the curtain around their bed, seeing a small light burn in the living-room. He slowly went downstairs, finding Jenny on the couch. He took a seat next to her, giving her the time to glance up to him whenever she was ready. He felt no need to pressure her.

A moment of silence passed. He was worried about her. She looked so uneasy.

She carefully looked up, allowing him to see she had been crying. She moved closer, only to bury her face into his chest, and started to cry.

'I had such a bad dream' she sobbed.

He pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

'Shh…it was just a dream' he whispered.

'I…I dreamt about the rape again' she hesitantly said.

He tensed up. He tightened his grip on her. He hated himself for doing this to her. She didn't deserve to be tormented so much in her sleep.

'I'm so sorry' he whispered.

She sobbed into his chest, her sobs hard, and uncontrollable. He ran his hand through her hair, and kissed the top of her head.

'Is there anything I can do for you?' he asked her.

She looked up to him, her eyes red and puffy. She carefully touched his cheek.

'Stay with me' she nearly begged.

He gave a secure nod, making her smile.

'Jenny…I love you so much' he whispered.

She eased closer, only to press a soft, tender kiss to his lips. She offered another smile.

'I know you do' she answered.

He took a moment to observe her. She had grown so much. She wasn't the weak, little girl she was when he had first laid eyes on her. She was a radiant, young woman now. In nine months, she'd be a mother. And he'd be father.

He had to sigh. He was terrified he would hurt their child. He wasn't sure whether he would be a good father, no matter how badly he wanted to be a good father.

He wanted to be better than his own father had been. To give his child every bit of love and attention it deserved. It was all he wanted. To look after their child, to encourage it, to be there every step of the way.

He allowed a faint smile to creep up his face. After she had gone to sleep, he had talked with her dad about getting her a puppy. Nigel had replied somewhat hesitant, but had agreed it would be good for her to get out of the house.

Both of them knew she'd be against the idea, but Jackson knew she would be able to get past her fear.

**XXX**

Ryan looked through the files of the FBI slowly. His colleague, Roy was helping him, though he wasn't a really big help.

'I don't understand where those files went. Every lead we ever had on Rippner, no matter how small…it's all gone' he explained.

'Just let it go, Browning. They're gone. We can't get them back' Roy argued.

'And let him get away with all he's done?' Ryan snapped back.

'Even if we did find them, I doubt you'd be able to get your hands on them, if they're halfway across the country' Roy said.

'That's what bugs me. I hate the feeling of being helpless. I need to make sure Jennifer gets home save. I promised Lisa I would' Ryan responded.

'You're in love with that woman' his colleague stated.

'I am' Ryan answered.

At that moment, all the lights went on, and revealed Green standing in the doorway. Both men got to their feet.

'I'm sorry, Ryan' Roy apologized.

Ryan's eyes widened.

'You called him here?' he snarled.

'Your infatuation with Miss Reisert is clouding your judgment, Browning. I'm taking you of this case' Green declared.

'You can't do that!' Ryan argued.

'I just did. Now get out of here' Green commanded.

With fire in his eyes, Ryan left the office. Green sighed deeply, before looking at Roy.

'You're on the case, Roy. Don't blow it' he said.

'I won't, sir' Roy replied with a coy grin.

**XXX**

'So…where are we going?' Jenny curiously asked.

'It's a surprise, Jenny' Jackson replied with a smirk.

Jenny pouted playfully, hating how he was teasing her. He had told her they were going somewhere, but had refused to say where.

Her dad had gone out earlier this day. Marty had taken him with him, and they took off before Jenny could ask where Marty planned on taking him.

She watched the road absently, a hand on her still flat stomach. She was so worried her baby would die in an early stage at the pregnancy. What if she fell? What if she hurt herself? Would she hurt the baby?

She gasped when Jackson laid a hand atop of hers. She looked at him, seeing him smile.

'You'll do great. I promise' he said.

She smiled warmly. He always knew how to cheer her up.

'Thank you' she whispered.

As soon as he stopped the car, she looked outside. She saw a rather big house, with a fence around it.

'Where are we?' she asked.

'Come on' Jackson told her, before unbuckling their seatbelts.

She frowned, but got out of the car. From a distance, she heard barking dogs. She froze at seeing dogs walk behind the fence.

'Why are we here?' she asked.

Jackson took her hand. He carefully pulled her along with him. She kept her eyes on the dogs behind the fence, their barking loud, and aggressive to her ears.

She pulled her hand out of his grip. She shook her head, and took a step back.

'I…I can't. Don't make me do this' she pleaded.

He pulled her closer to him.

'Trust me, Jenny. Everything will be fine. They won't hurt you' he whispered.

'How do you know?' she asked.

He cradled her face in his warm hands.

'Because I'm going to protect you. If they come too close, you tell me immediately' he instructed.

She swallowed thickly, but gave a brief nod.

'Okay…' she softly replied.

**XXX**

Jenny's heart raced hard in her chest as the owner of the house, named Rachel they had entered led them to her dog kennel. She bred dogs, Labradors to be precise, and had explained how the puppies were very easy to handle, and weren't at all aggressive.

As soon as she opened the door, Jenny took Jackson's hand in hers, feeling as if she was going to be sick. She felt so scared.

He gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze, as they entered. The kennel was rather large, and had one big pillow in the back. Old newspapers covered the floor mostly, while a few food bowls were placed in the corner.

She shrieked, and hid behind Jackson as soon as five, cream colored, and one black puppy ran over to them.

The woman in charge held them back, allowing Jenny to relax a little. From a distance, they were rather adorable.

'This is your first time getting a dog?' Rachel asked.

'Yes. My wife is pregnant, and she recently stopped working. I wanted a way for her to get out of the house regularly. But she's been afraid of dogs for quite some time' Jackson explained.

'These dogs are a good choice, Mr. Parker. They are good company, and will offer comfort whenever you're out of the house' she explained.

Jenny slowly relaxed, and came to stand next to Jackson. Her hand still tightly in his, she watched the puppies play with each other.

A very faint smile came onto her face, which Rachel noticed.

'It's alright, Mrs. Parker. They won't hurt you' she assured her.

Jenny nodded faintly. Maybe she was right; not all dogs were bad.

'Would you like to pet them?' she asked.

Jenny grew somewhat hesitant, but nodded anyways. If she was able to trust Jackson after being so afraid of him, trying to trust a dog wouldn't be much different.

She carefully walked along with Rachel, whom kneeled down as soon as she got close to the over-excited puppies. They ran towards her, barking softly.

Jenny hesitantly kneeled down as well. One of the puppies, with a blue collar, carefully smelled her hand, only to lick it afterward. She pulled her hand back, and backed away, shocked and surprised by the sudden contact.

Jackson got up next to her, and stroked her hair.

'If you want to go now…I understand' he spoke comfortingly.

'No…' she argued, and paused to look into his eyes 'I can do this' she assured him.

He looked at her worriedly, but nodded.

Jenny looked at Rachel, whom had picked up the puppy with the blue collar whom she accidently had scared away. She got closer, allowing Jenny to see how small the puppy really was.

She reached for the young animal slowly, to have her hand rest on its head. She stroked its soft fur, a smile beginning to form on her face.

'It's so soft' she stated.

'It's a girl' Rachel commented.

A moment of silence. Jenny saw the dog's small tail waggle with excitement.

'Would you like to hold her?' Rachel asked.

'Are you sure that's okay?' Jackson interrupted.

'I'll be fine' Jenny assured him.

She held out her hands as Rachel draped the small dog in her arms. She held it close to her chest, her heart racing with both fear and pride. She was actually holding a dog. And all it did was snuggle in her arms, and gently lick her hand. She felt so proud of herself. She had made a huge step. She was more than willing to go beyond this point.

**XXX**

**Yay! Jenny holds a dog! You go, girl! I hate short chapters though *sad face* I'll make it up to you all, I promise!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


End file.
